


When A Chance Is Given

by blackangel33



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 53,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9191243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackangel33/pseuds/blackangel33
Summary: Getting over "breaking" his parents, Alec and his siblings move to Brooklyn with their mom. There he meets Magnus, the chance he never thought he could have. Watch how feelings develop as things in common come into play. Can Alec get over the funk he's in and be happy with someone who's been where he is and is still healing himself?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm just trying out this site to see how it goes. I hope you guys like this one, don't forget to let me know!  
> DISCLAIMER: Not C.C. not awesome enough to actually own the characters you guys know!

ALEC POV

 

I laid in the bed with the blanket surrounding me listening to the screams. I was in my brother’s room, as creepy as that sounds, but it’s the one farthest from the screams. I could feel the water trail from my face and make a puddle on the pillow under me. They were so loud, so fucking loud it wasn’t funny. I can’t believe I did this, I broke my parents. I felt dips in the bed and felt people wrap me up in them. I opened my eyes to see Jace looking at me. He attempted to smile and I just closed my eyes again. My sister, Izzy, whispering sweet things in my ear about how it’s going to be ok and they are here for me. Hell, Max is even in here, which leads me to know that Jace and Iz had explained what mom and dad were actually talking about. 

Dad, or Robert I guess, wanted to kick me out. I was “no son of his” apparently because I was gay. My mother, Maryse, was telling him that there was no way she was putting her baby on the street. I smiled at that, but it hurt to know that I broke them. We all jumped when we heard something smash against the wall, probably the dishes. Robert said something we couldn’t really understand and then the slamming of the front door let us know he was gone. It was quiet, awkwardly so, and I opened my eyes again. Jace was still looking at me, but I felt Izzy move a bit. We all turned and saw mom standing in the door. She looked awful and hurt. 

I felt a sob crack through me and then she was holding me, my siblings also. “I’m sorry, momma.” 

I kept repeating this over and over until she pulled me back and looked at me. “For what, Alexander?”

“I broke us.”

I saw the concern and understanding on her face, also a smile which was a bit off. “Hun, you didn’t break anything. Your father did.”

I started to shake my head and she pursed her lips, causing me to stop as she continued. 

“Your father was having an affair. He got her pregnant.”

“WHAT?”

I felt my mother take her hands from my face and take my sisters hand, keeping her other on me and motioning for Max and Jace to come closer. 

“Robert and I have been going to counseling for a while now because he came clean, told me he wanted to fix it. Today while he was at a meeting with the board, he told me he was expecting a call. Well I answered and she didn’t even let me say hello before she told me she was pregnant. I just hung up and left. When I got home, I heard the conversation about you, Alexander. This isn’t about you, not one bit. This is all on your father.”

“What are we gonna do?”

Mom smiled and glance at Max, “We are moving. You remember me mentioning my friend Jocelyn in Brooklyn (we nodded) Well, she offered me a job after I talked to her today at the school she works at as their nurse.”

“Brooklyn? Mom, gangs are there.” 

We chuckled at Izzy’s response. Mom nodded, “She told me this school isn’t bad. It is a public school though, so there are metal detectors, but she said you should do fine. She’s the principal.”

“Maryse, what about a house?” We heard from Jace. This was fast, we knew. We also knew mom wouldn’t be able to stay in this house and afford it alone.

“I thought we could go look this weekend. Jocey told me that there is a townhouse by her that’s for sale. You’re father and I will meet with our lawyers in the morning and I will have half of the assets to help with the move. Robert agreed to a big alimony because of the infidelity, we already agreed to a lot of it incase I couldn’t handle it and the counseling didn’t work. Jocey has a daughter Izzy’s age named Clary and a son, Jonathan, who’s also 18.”

We all nodded and sat and talked about things. 

Mom finally told us what all had been going on and she asked about my sexuality and how I figured it out. I asked her how she was alright with this and she reminded me of Will and Jem. Will was my mom’s friend from the city who was a bi-sexual. His regular partner was Jem and on occasion they liked to spice things up. Apparently they had a girl, Tessa, who was living with them. At some point we all must have fallen asleep because we all woke up to Jace’s alarm blaring in time to get up. We all went to our respected rooms, mom making sure to tell us to let our friends know we were moving. I did hear her ask Jace not to sleep with Jocelyn’s daughter though. I chuckled at that silently, my brother was a whore. Izzy wasn’t that much different. Me, well...Sebastian was my first kiss and that was yesterday. He was my best friend and I had told him my secret first. 

This was because if he got angry and left, I didn’t have to live with him. My family, I was stuck with and they were stuck with me, friends came and went. He had asked me to kiss him because ever since i told him, he had a weird feeling about guys. He wanted to make sure before telling his girlfriend, Aline. It was weird, we both agreed. He did ask me to kiss him because he was sure the other guys would pound him, which I agreed. We were caught by Izzy and Jace because it was in my room, and then mom got home...dad right behind her. Turns out my friend was bi because he said kissing me was like kissing a brother, but he didn’t get puke in his mouth. He then told me he was going to Aline about it test the theory more. I didn’t understand his logic, but to each their own I guess. I pulled on my uniform, catholic schools suck and head out for the kitchen to eat.

“Oh we are so getting you a new wardrobe before dad cuts off my cards.”

I just shake my head at my sister and she grabs my wrist. “I mean it Alec. Everyone at school calls you Alexander because its your ‘christian’ name. You need to figure out who ‘Alec’ is because you can be ‘Alec’ at the new school.”

I thought about what she said. It was true, the faculty and most of the students didn’t know, not really. We were also not allowed nicknames, which sucked. Izzy and I hated out full names, her more than me though. “Alright, nothing too bright though.”

She squealed and hugged me. “You got it, Alec.”  
“Who died?” Jace mumbled, Max trailing him.

“Alec is letting me buy him clothes.”

My brothers look at me and I shrug, “She made a point and promised nothing too bright.”

They didn’t comment, too which I was grateful.

“Alright kids, I have to meet your dad. Alexander, make sure you are on time. Meet me in office at 2 so we can head down state.”

We do a chorus of “yes ma’am.” as my mother goes out the door. Jace grabs his helmet and keys, heading out to his bike. I; however, take Izzy and Max with me. I park in my usual spot and then we all head into the school. I hate this school, but that’s mostly because of the views they put into our heads. It’s all very Old Testament teachings on certain issues so that our generation wouldn’t watch or say anything that is on television. Hell, Robert(I refuse to call him dad) wouldn’t let us watch TV and didn’t own one. I knew my siblings watched at their friends house, the ones who hid them from their parents. I made my way through classes, telling Sebastian at lunch that I’m moving. He lets me know it’s probably for the best and my dad was an ass. I made my way to my mom in the office at 2:00 and ran into Steven Horendale. I made to move around him and he grabbed my shoulder. 

“Where you going, Lightwood?”

“Out, why are you touching me?”

I watched something I couldn’t place run over his face for a moment before he got closer. “Heard something about Verlac today that was interesting. Involved you. Wanna know?”

I rolled my eyes, “I really don’t. You of all people should know not to tackle and believe rumors.”

“So he didn’t kiss you, than?”

I didn’t answer and he smiled, “Did you like it?”

I smiled, “Nope, too dry. What you mad because it wasn’t you?”

He dropped me so I turned to walk away before he decided to hit me for my comment. My mom, Izzy, Jace, and Max walked out as I reached the door and I followed my mother out of the building for the last time, rejoicing as I followed her to Brooklyn with Izzy and Jace in my car after dropping the bike, and my car, at home. The drive was long, but relaxing. It felt like tons of weight was lifted as I sat in the back seat, leaving the school behind. I looked away from the window when I noticed my sister take my hand and smiled, leaning my head on hers. While mom was looking at the house with her friend, we were hanging out with this Clary and her friends. 

“Can we still go to the mall?” my sister whispered to me. 

I took my hand from hers and gave her a small hug. “Oh, I guess. It’s not like I really have public school clothes anyway.”

She looked up at me with a smile. “Thank you, Alec. I know you don’t like shopping, but I’m glad you're letting me take you.”

“Only because it’s you. Besides, what else is there to do while we wait on mom to pick a house?”

“Hey, I am very capable of choosing a house, I picked out the first one without your father, Alexander Lightwood.”

We all chuckled as my mother smiled, keeping her eyes on the road. I could feel the nerves in the car as we pulled up to a brownstone, most likely the friend’s house. There was a woman with red hair standing on the steps with a girl, also with red hair, sitting in front of her. 

“Now, be nice. Jonathan, remember what I said about Clary.”

Izzy, Max, and I tried to hold our snickers as our brother glared at us. It really was sad that even Maryse knew he was a whore. We all got out and stood awkwardly next to the car as the woman and her daughter came down the stairs, the older women hugging.

“It’s good to see you again, Jocey. It’s been too long.”

The red head pulled back and had a smiled on her face. “I agree. This is my daughter, Clarissa…”

“Clary, mom.”

We watched as she chuckled a bit and continued, “Yes, Clary. Clary, this is Maryse and her children.”

We all nodded and mom smiled, pointing to use individually to introduce us. She opened the trunk and we each pulled out our bags out and then followed Jocelyn to the door. Clary showed us where the extra room was for us to put her stuff and showed Izzy where her room was so she could bunk there. We made our way to the girl’s room as we heard the parents let us know they were leaving and to leave a note if we go somewhere. Clary’s room was nice, for a chick room. She had art supplies everywhere, which Jace would love I’m sure. Max wend straight to the books, finding all kinds of anime books, including his coveted manga. I put my hands in my pockets as we all gathered awkwardly.

“Well, I have two friend coming over. My mom said something about maybe the mall.” Clary commented, trying to relieve some of the awkwardness.

“Really, that’s cool. Alec is letting me take him shopping while we’re here. He doesn’t have appropriate clothes for school.”

They all laughed as I blushed. “Iz, we went to Catholic school with uniforms. I didn’t need regular clothes except for weekends and who would I need to…” 

I didn’t finish as the doorbell went off. Clary told us where we could change and then went to get the door. I grabbed a pair of jeans from the bag in the other room, but left my button up on. I had a feeling that I was going to be trying on a ton of fabric and so it would just be easier on me. I did take the tie off though, rolling my sleeves up my forearm. I walked out of the bathroom to see that Jace had changed in the room, Max too apparently.

“I’m just gonna stay. Clary said I could read some of her mangas I don’t have.”

“You sure?” I asked him.

He nodded, “Yes, you may have fun. Too much sparkle for me.”

I furrowed my brow and looked at Jace, who was smiling. “What does he mean?”

He just shook his head and went down the stairs where everyone else was. I followed after leaving Max in the room. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs, looking at a pair of hazel eyes, more like yellow and green put together, but all I know is that they are beautiful. The were rimmed with some very thick eyeliner and the lids of the eyes held some light glitter on them. I gulped as I noticed everyone looking at me and tried not to blush. Try being the keyword because as soon as I saw Jace’s face, I felt the heat explode on my cheeks.

“Um, that is Alec. Alec this is Simon(a geeky kid in glasses) and Magnus(the eyes).”

I nodded, not trusting my voice at the moment. 

“Magnus has an SUV, so we’re gonna use it to get to the mall.” I heard my sister, who drug me out of the house. 

I felt eyes on me and turned a bit to see the eyes looking at me. I couldn’t tear mine from his to even begin to figure out what he was wearing. I did notice he had sparkle hair chalk in his hair. The only reason I knew this was because Izzy would wear it sometimes. I piled into the SUV after Magus and Simon put the back seat up. The girls climbed into the back since they were smaller and Jace and I took the two middle seats, Simon up front with Magnus. 

I closed my eyes, trying to figure out why I was affected so much by those eyes. What about them made me so freaking twisted inside my stomach. I felt nauseous, but not in a bad way. I felt someone nudge me and opened my eyes to see Izzy’s head next to mine and Jace looking at me with an amused expression. 

“He’s cute, right?” my sister whispered, making me turn to her.

He kept her eyes on mine, daring me to deny I was affected. I sighed, “We don’t even know if he’s gay.”

“Oh he is.” 

We turned to see Clary looking at us with a smile, leaning closer. “Did you not notice his clothes and the glitter?”

I blushed, “I couldn’t get past his eyes.”

She smiled, “They are pretty good looking eyes. Anyway, mom didn’t tell me you were. If you’re still in and uncomfortable I’m so…”

“It’s not that. I just recently came out and then my parents are splitting. I’m to fucked up for anything. He just caught me off guard is all.”

She smiled, “He won’t do anything, but he’s a great shopping partner. You should let him and your sister pick out your clothes. He wants to be a designer.”

“Clarissa, love. I know I’m fabulous, but not more talking about me, darling. You’re not very quiet.”

We call chuckled a bit and she looked to the driver. “I was being loud on purpose so that hopefully you don’t make Alec uncomfortable, Magnus. You tend to be overconfident and blunt.”

“Touche, Clary. We’re here.”

We all sighed and climbed out of the car. Clary was needing some art things so Simon and Jace went with her while the rest of us went to find me something suitable to wear. Magus led me and Izzy to his favorite store, causing my sister to squeal. Apparently it was just what she was looking for. She pushed me to the dressing room, telling me not to leave while they found me some clothes. I did get her to remember that nothing too bright was ok. I sat on the little stool thing they had in the room and waited. I jumped as jeans and shirts were thrown in and my sister letting me know I had to model each and every outfit. 

I opened the door. “What is to go with what, Izzy?”

She smiled. “I didn’t know how dressed you were. Magnus picked most of it out.”

I looked behind her to see the eyes again and gulped, trying not to blush. He walked forward and picked up each item. I had three pairs of skinny jeans and three shirts. He told me which shirt went with each pair and then left me to it. I slipped out of my clothes and put on a pair of denim jeans with a white tee. I looked in the mirror, sighing. The shirt was too tight for my taste, but shrugged my shoulders. 

I opened the door and walked out. “Iz.”

She turned from looking at the belts and smiled. “I like it and it’s casual enough that you really can’t oppose to it, Alec.”

“It’s a bit tight.” I whispered.

“It looks good.” I snapped my head to the eyes and knew I was blushing at his smirk, daring me to contradict him. 

“Alexander.” I turned back to my sister, who was closer now and nodded. “It’s comfortable enough, Isabelle.”

“Good, now since he picked out the three outfits, I was going to pick out a belt for you.”

I looked at the ones in her hands. She had a black belt with a silver buckle and then one that had stars all around the leather. 

I smiled, “The one without the stars, Izzy.”

She pouted, “You no fun. I hope you get the girlie boy so I have someone to talk to who at least knows fashion.”

I blushed and turned before the eyes could comment on that. I shut the door and laid my head against a bit as I sighed. I loved my sister, really I did, she was just too damn blunt right now. I looked in the mirror, the red slowly fading from my face as I took the clothes off. I picked up the blue pair that went with a black quarter length sleeve shirt and slipped those on. I actually liked this outfit. It was comfortable and just loose enough to keep some of my body off display. I opened the dressing room door and walked to my sister. I did notice a look cross over the face of gorgeous eyes, “Magnus, his name is Magnus.” I repeated as they walked over. 

“You like this one.” she stated.

“Yes, actually I do. It’s not as tight as I thought the pants would be.”

“Here, this should go with it.” I looked at Magnus and he was holding a silver belt, nothing sparkly just to add something to it. I nodded and took it. “Alright, thanks.”

I walked back and put on the last outfit, the skinny’s were leather and went with a red button up. I walked out and I saw the eyes darken as they both looked at me. 

“I don’t care if you like it or not, you’re getting that.” Magnus stated.

I blushed as my sister smirked at me, pushing me back into the room. I put on my clothes and the put the rest over my arm to buy. I picked out a few more jeans, boot cuts, and some more tees before we paid. We met up with everyone about an hour and a half later because Magnus had to work. I fell back as Izzy and Jace seemed to already find their latest conquests in Simon and Clary, trying to not draw attention to myself.

“Hey.”

I glance at the boy and smiled, “Hey. Thanks for helping Izzy. I don’t usually shop.”

He nodded, “She told me. I think they’re coming to my work later, you should too.”

I looked at him, “Where exactly do you work?”

He smirked, “A gay bar called Taki’s. It’s a food and dance joint. Clary and Simon come a lot and well, it’s mostly to keep me company. I don’t have many friends from school.”

“Why you're hot?” I then blushed when I figured out I said that out loud. 

He smiled and stopped us. “Thank you, blue eyes. You’re pretty hot yourself; however, Clary’s brother is difficult and I don’t shy from who I am.”

I ran a hand down my face, “Great, is it going to be bad? I mean, I got why it was at our old school, but I was hoping it was different here.”

He came a bit closer to me. “You will always have those that are close minded, Alec. It’s the ones that aren’t that matter. Clary and Simon are some of the most loyal people you will ever find. Just be yourself, alright. Don’t let them make you hide you.”

I nod and we start walking again, everyone else at the car already. 

Magnus dropped us off at Clary’s to find our mother’s home. Mom told us that she bought the house already, explaining that dad and her already pretty much had everything settled with the finances. SInce Izzy and Max were still minors, the alimony check was going to make the payments on the brownstone three houses from the one we were currently in. Izzy asked mom about Taki’s, who then looked at Jocelyn. Clary’s mom explained what it was and that Clary went all the time, getting my mom to let us go after seeing the house. Maryse walked us over real quick and opened the door. The inside was open with a fireplace off to one corner, making it diagonal in the space. There was a snack bar that was separating the living room from the kitchen, but it was big enough that our stuff would fit. 

“Alright, the attic was remodeled into a room with a bath so Izzy, that’s yours since your the girl.”

Mom commented, gaining a squeal and a hug from Izzy as she ran up to find her room. 

“Boys, my room is down in the basement and also has a bath. There are three rooms on the second floor and one bath, go at it.”

We climbed the stairs and went to pick out a room. I found the third one and sighed, stepping into it. It had a built in desk off in a small alcove and a window seat under the window. The walls were white, but if I knew my brother and sister they wouldn’t be for long. I came out and walked across the hall to find Jace in a different room, looking much like mine but without the desk. 

“You gonna decorate?” I asked him as he looked up at me. 

“I’m sure Iz will talk mom into letting us paint this weekend.”

We both chuckled as Izzy came in and smiled. “Mom told me that Alec is on her new account she set up with dad when they split the money or whatever. She gave me the card and told me to let you know we can go get paint and stuff while she sets up the movers. She’s leaving in the morning. Also, she wants to know where the bike tarp is so they don’t scratch it.”

Jace and I looked at each and nodded, following Izzy out. Max’s room looked just Jace’s and was on his side of the hall, the bathroom next to my room. We made it back down the stairs, mom letting us know she was going to go ahead and get back since it’s only about an hour and a half, promising to text us when she got in. Izzy then pulled me by the hand and didn’t let go till we were back with our stuff at Clary’s. “Wear some of the new things, Alec.”

She then walked out and I sighed, great, my sister was planning on setting me up. I opened the bags and pulled out a pair of bootcuts I just got and slipped them on with a blue tee shirt. I then slipped my converse on and headed down the stairs after putting my hair in a bun on the back of my head. I walked out and went down stairs, the girls having changed as well. Jace just left on his stuff and Simon didn’t leave, so they were still in their clothes. Clary was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with a white tunic and a pair of flats while Izzy was in a pair of purple skinny jeans and a black tank top and a pair of black high tops. 

We walked out of the house and down the street to the subway. We rode for about ten minutes before reaching our stop. I kind of felt like a fifth wheel because Jace was already making moves on Clary and Izzy was trying to keep Simon occupied so he wouldn’t notice. We walked in and I stopped. All the guys, and girls, that worked here were in hotpants and boots. The girls were in a solid color tank top of either blue or white, skin tight mind you, while the guys were topless. I gulped as the host/bouncer guy took us to our table. We sat at one of the barstool table, you know the ones where you have to sit on barstool chairs and your feet aren’t on the floor. It took me about two minutes to figure out why. Magnus walked up and I just closed my eyes.

“What to drink, lovelies?”

I kept my head down as everyone ordered till it got to me. 

“Alexander.”

I felt a shiver and looked up at him. “Alec, and just a water.”

He smirked and nodded, heading back to get them. I laid my head on the table and sighed, causing the people with me to laugh a bit. This was hell, no hell would be better. This was worse. I sit up and looked across at Clary, “A little warning would have been nice.”

She blushed a bit and glanced at Jace, “Jace said you wouldn’t care.”

I turn my eyes to my brother. “Jonathan?”

He smiled, “What, it’s half naked guys, Alec. C’mon, you like it.”

I closed my eyes and only opened them when I heard the glass sit in front of me.

“Are we ready?” Magnus asked, on the other side of Izzy now.

They all ordered as I picked up the menu. 

“Darling…”  
He was next to me now and I gulped a bit, looking at him. “What would you suggest?”

I did quirk an eyebrow to see if he’d actually suggest food and he smirked back, giving me a wink. “The bacon cheeseburger actually, handsome.”

I just nodded and he leaned in, “Clary told me they didn’t warn you, sorry.”

I watched as he walked away and then sighed. He had a nice ass, I couldn’t deny that. His abs weren’t too shabby either. I turned and tried to pay attention to what my siblings and new friends were saying, but all I could focus on was the way Magnus smelled when he leaned into me. Our food arrived and he was right, it was good. No one really talked about anything and when we were done, we sat back. I leaned back as Magnus took some of the plates and smiled a bit at him, earning one back.

“He likes you.”

I turned to look at Simon. “I just met him.”

The boy shrugged, “Doesn’t matter, look at your brother and Clary. I can tell. He’s a good guy, but you hurt him and I’ll find a way to hurt you.”

I leaned in a bit and sighed, “I’m really new at the letting myself out thing. I’m sure it won’t get that far.”

“What won’t get that far?”

We turned to notice that everyone was looking at us and Simone shrugged, “Just talk. They’re closing in ten so we should probably pay so Magnus can clean.”

“I thought this was a bar?” Izzy asked, looking at the bespectacled boy.

“Yes, but underagers have to leave at 10:00. That’s when Magnus gets off anyway, so if we leave now, he gets done quicker.”

Clary nodded, “This is true. We usually do movies in my basement on Friday’s when he gets off.”

We all nod and Magnus brings us our checks. “See you guys later.” he whispers as he head back to do whatever he needs to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus' POV, after Taki's Friday night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: SAME AS BEFORE
> 
> Thanks for the review and kudos! It means a lot!  
> Hope you like Magnus' first POV!

MAGUS POV

 

I slipped my skinny’s on over the hotpants and switch out the stilettos for a pair of converse before pulling my baby blue thermal over my head and pulling the sleeves to my elbows. I put my boots in the locker I had here in the back and then locked it with my extra accessories and stuff within it. I turned and smiled, picking up my keys to head to my SUV. I love my car and I couldn’t wait to get to Clary’s. The Lightwood’s were something else, especially Alexander. Izzy told me while shopping this afternoon how his parents found out about him and how they ended up in Brooklyn. I felt bad for him, but once he came out in those fuck me leather pants, I didn’t care if he would have been the in closet, he was hot. 

His bright blue eyes were like sapphires and his hair was the perfect length for me to run my fingers through. His blush was the most adorable thing on him though. I smiled as I parked in the street and got out, locking my car after I grabbed my bag. Friday’s were spent with Clary at her place because she always needed help to keep her mind off the fact she had to spend Saturday with her dad while her brother was with their mother. I hated her brother, Jonathan Morgenstern. He was the biggest bigot I had ever had the chance to meet and I was kind of worried for Alec on Monday. I walked up and knocked on the door, waiting for someone to open it.

“Hey, you changed.”

I smiled at Izzy as she moved to let me through. “Yes, walking out of Taki’s like that is sure to get me raped.”

She laughed as we went down stairs, her hands full snacks. I took some of it off her, swinging my bag over my chest. We walked down and I smiled in hello to everyone. I sat the soda on the table and then took my bag and placed it where I usually do, grabbing a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. I walked to the bathroom and changed before coming back out to join everyone.

“What are we watching first?” I asked, sitting between Clary and Alec, who blushed.

I smiled, noticing he was wearing a pair of blue pants and nothing else. He had a six pack to die for and it was going to make it hard not to touch it. 

“Well, Izzy and I thought we should play truth or dare, or you know something to get to know everyone before Monday.”

I nodded, “I’m good with that. What are the terms?”

“Well, nothing too bad because we don’t wanna make anyone uncomfortable. Try not to get too personal and no sex, that was Alec’s rule.” Jace commented.

I glanced to the boy next to me and smiled, “No sex?” I whispered.

He blushed, “I know all about Jace and Izzy anyway. We just met you guys, that’s a bit personal.”

I smiled, “Alright, no sex questions. Dares?”

Jace chuckled, “Anything goes as long as I don’t have to kiss a guy or Izzy.”

I chuckled, taking a soda that Alec had gotten up to get for us. “So as long as the straight doesn’t go gay? That’s not very fair. Alexander and I are the only ones gay. If we get dared to kiss Clary or Izzy, why can’t you kiss one of us?”

I saw Alec blush, but he commented, “I’m with Magnus, it’s a bit unfair Jace.”

He sulked causing his brother and I to laugh. “We’re kidding blondie. I wouldn’t make you kiss Simon anyway, not your type.”

The girls laughed at that one and we got on with the game. We more or less asked questions to each other to get to know each other. I kept a lot of my past a secret because Alec was right, we just met them. 

“Magnus, first kiss?” I heard Izzy ask and I took a drink. “I was 14, he was my best friend and he’s how my parents knew. His name was Ragnor.”

It was my turn and I glance at Alec, “Same question, blue eyes.”

He blushed and swallowed his drink. “My friend Sebastian. He was the first to know my sexuality and he was curious about his.”

I knew he was recently out, so knew his first kiss was probably this week. I smiled and turned, hoping I didn’t make him to embarrassed. 

“Clary, how bad is your brother? Sorry, Magnus mentioned him.” Alec stated.

She glanced at me and I shrugged, I wasn’t going to deny it. She let out a breath and looked at Alec. “He’s a lot like my dad. He picks on Magnus a lot because Magnus doesn’t hide who he is. Because of this, I think that we have more people like yous guys at school, but they’re scared. Try to avoid him, Alec.”

He nodded and she went off to Jace. “I know we’re not supposed to ask, but I was warned. How big of a whore are you?”

Alec and Izzy laughed as Jace blushed, which I didn’t think I’d see. 

“We went to Catholic school, Clary. Most all of us broke the rules because we were bored. I will try real hard not to push you though. I wanna be your friend, which says something.”

She looked to Izzy and Alec, who nodded. Jace looked at me. “If you were to date my brother, would you push him?”

I choked on my soda, as did Alec. I kept my eyes on Jace as I answered. “No, I would not. Not that it’s your business, but if he would ever come to that Alec would know a lot about me before I ever tried. It would be solely his decision.”

I could feel Alec’s eyes on me with that statement, but I wasn’t going to talk about it here, not with people that didn’t need to know it, know my skeletons. 

“Well, I think it’s time for a movie.” Simon called out and we all moved to start some movie. We made up where we’d be in the floor and Clary started the movie. Apparently we were watching some Paul Walker movie and I settled down. I was next to Alec, but I tried like hell not to be affected by that. Oh, who was I kidding, he affected me. He affected me a lot more than he should for being someone I just met. 

I woke up when I felt someone move. I looked up to see Alec heading up the stairs and I sat up, heading to follow him. I caught up with him at the top of the basement stairs and grabbed his wrist. “You ok?”

He looked from my hand to my eyes and shrugged, “I haven’t slept much this week. You can go back, I’m fine.”

I smiled and stepped through the doorway, closer to him. “I broke my parents up the day I lost my virginity, Alexander. I’m only telling you because Izzy told me about your parents. I know your mom told you why they are getting a divorce, but I also know how hard it is to be one of the reasons.”

He looked at me and then turned, moving so that my hand was in his as he pulled me through the front door. We sat on the steps and he sighed. “How did you get through it?” 

I put my head on my knees and turned so that my face to was facing him. “I am still getting through it, Alec. I was 16 when they found me and Ragnor, who hasn’t talked to me since. I heard them yelling and then my dad left. Don’t do what I did though.” 

I got quiet as I thought about the last two years, it was horrible. We were silent for a bit and I felt his knee bump into me. 

I opened my eyes to see his looking at me. “What did you do?”

I smiled, just a small one. “Alcohol and sex. Lots of both and Clary saved me. I moved here last year, promised my mother I would stop. Jonathan got to me and I took a big bottle of Jack, drinking in the school parking lot. Clary and Simon found my car and got me help. I have been to AA for the last six months. That’s one of the reasons I only work at Taki’s till 10, drinks can’t get served till then, not the good stuff anyway.”

He kept his eyes on mine and moved his hand, moving a stray hair from my face. “You better now?”

I smile, “I guess. I have made it a point not to go to my old hang outs so no sex. For me that’s a big deal because I used to get it a lot in a week. Clary and Simon go to Taki’s because they know it makes me feel better to know they are there.”

“My dad disowned me this week. He wanted to kick me out and my mother said no. She did a lot for me this week, but I can’t help but feel guilty for the move. I know what my dad did to her, but I still feel guilty.”

I leaned my body to his, our shoulders touching. “It’ll get better. Your brothers and sister love you, your mother loves you, and you already have three friends who care, Alexander. I promise, call me whenever you need to, but please...don’t do what I did.”

He just nodded and I closed my eyes. We sat there I don’t know how long before we both got too cold to be outside anymore. I grabbed his hand and led him back inside, punching the security code back in place as he shut the door. We made our way back to our spot in the floor and laid down. We turned and faced each other, just staring as we both drifted off into nothingness.

I woke up to the feeling of someone watching me and opened my eyes to see Morgenstern looking at me with a sinister look on his face.

“What are you doing, Bane?” He hissed.

I furrowed my brows at him, trying to figure out what he meant. I watched his eyes move and tried to move to see what he was talking about. I tended to cuddle and so was hoping it wasn’t with Clary. I smiled as I say my body tangled with Alec’s as I knew I could get used to it. I carefully moved him and looked at the boy looking down at me. “Jealous?”

I got up and left him there, going to pee. When I got out he was up stairs and Clary was gone. Alec was sitting up and looked at me. “Morning.”

I shrugged, “Clary’s dad and brother are here, they switch on Saturdays. He saw you and me. I cuddle when I sleep, so do you apparently because we were tangled together.”

He blushed and I smiled. I held out my hand and he took it so I could help him up. We made our way up the stairs and stopped when we heard the voices.

“I DON'T CARE JOCELYN. THAT FAG DOESN'T NEED TO BE HERE.”

I signalled Alec to be quiet as we made our way to the kitchen.

“THIS IS MY HOUSE, VALENTINE. HE CAN BE HERE ALL HE WANTS. HE’S CLARY’S FRIEND.”

Before anything else could be said, I led us both into the room, causing them to look at me. Valentine, Clary’s dad, made his way over.

“Listen here, fags. Clary can’t see you anymore. You’re not allowed near her.”

I felt Alec stiffen and smile, “Nice to see you too, Mr. Morgenstern. It’s my fault really. I tend to cuddle when I sleep and poor Alec was my target. We aren’t together and Clary’s in no danger...not from us anyway.”

I saw Clary smirk from the snackbar and Alec keep behind me as I address the man. 

“YOU.”

We turned in time to see Clary’s brother try to hit Alec, but someone stopped him, grabbing his wrist.

“You better have a fucking good reason for hitting my brother, you dick.”

We turned to see Jace and Izzy standing with Simon behind us and Jace was staring at Jonathan. 

“You’re alright with your brother being a fudgepacker? Really?”

I saw Jace’s jaw set and Alec moved me in time because Jace’s fist connected with Morgenstern's face. 

“You will not talk about him or to him that way. If you do, you get me, got it?”

He kept Jonathan down till the boy nodded and then let him up.

“Yous guys ok?” he asked, looking at me and his brother.

We nodded and he walked around the douche, heading in for some of the breakfast. I smirked at Jonathan as I followed him, taking Alec with me. We heard a slap and looked over to see Izzy looking at the boy. “Don’t talk to me, you aren’t worth my time, asshole.”

She then joined us, with Simon, in the kitchen. We ate as we heard Clary argue with her mom about having to go with Valentine, Jonathan not wanting to stay here either. To leave them to their privacy, we all went to where our stuff was to change before I took Alec to the hardware store. We were to get the paint and whatever was on Izzy’s list while Jace and Izzy started to draw on the rooms. Izzy was into interior design and since Jace could draw, they were designing the rooms while we were getting supplies. I met up with everyone upstairs while Simon went home, he spent Saturdays with his mother. My mom worked out of town on weekends so I usually stayed with Clary after work. 

Alec and I climbed into my car and we talked small talk on the way. Since we already learned a bit last night, it was kind of hard. I did find that he tended to like more of the indie rock music while I loved the pop stars. He did tell me he thought Adam Lambert was hot and I grinned, keeping my eyes on the street. He basically just told me my glitter and color was a big thing for him and that made me happy. We walked into Home Depot and then I grabbed the cart while he took out the list. We walked to the paint first so that he could get the colors that were needed. 

“Can I help you?”

We stopped at the counter and Alec put down the paper. “My mom said to get these colors. She wrote them out because I’m bad at remembering.”

The guy winked at him and I could feel a small bit of jealousy as Alec blushed, I was allowed to that, not this guy. “I think we can make those. What kind?”  
Alec looked at me and I smiled, “We need the Behr that only takes one coat to make the color right.”

He nodded and went to get what was needed. Alec leaned against the counter while we waited and I joined him, leaning against him. “He was flirting with you.” I whispered.

I hear a scoff and look at him. “You clearly don’t see yourself. For one, you’re wearing the blue jeans and black shirt I picked out. For another, you’re hot, Alexander.”

He blushed and looked away, “I’m just me, ordinary me.”

I put my hand on his chin and turned his face to me. “You are anything but ordinary. I know we just met yesterday, but you quite the opposite.”

His blush darkened a bit and I smiled, turning when the paint guy came back. Alec and I got the paints into the basket and then we headed over to some of the shelves and things that were needed before checking out. I was just glad all the seats in the back of my car could go down. We opened one of the tarps, laying it out so that my car wouldn’t get anything on it and then made our way to the house. We pulled in front of their house and Jace helped us get out the stuff with Luke, the man Clary’s mom was seeing. 

“Jocelyn and Izzy made Sebastian go with them to pick out furniture for your mom. I’m Luke.”

“Alec.”

We made our way up to the door and then put everything down to wait on the girls. This was Izzy’s thing and if we started without her direction, according to Alec and Jace it wouldn’t be good. We sat down as the pizzas that Luke ordered arrived about five minutes before Izzy did.

“The furniture truck will be here in about three hours, so we should paint mom’s room first. Her’s is the light green with the brown and the white. We already taped it so Alec, if you and Magnus could get mom’s done.”

We nodded at Izzy’s instructions, taking our drinks and heading into the basement. I started one side while Alec did the other, meeting at the middle where Izzy had Jace draw a tree looked like. Izzy had put colors on the wall with a piece of paper so that we knew where to paint. After we had the walls done, she had us put the green on the bathroom walls also so that it matched. After we got back upstairs, we went outside to get the light headedness out of our systems.

“Izzy’s good.” I whisper as we sit down.

Alec smiled, “It’s her passion, that’s why we let her do it. As long as she sticks to what we like, we don’t say anything.”

We saw the truck pull up and I moved my car so that they could get in better while Alec called Izzy. Izzy came to instruct them where to put everything. letting them know that the walls were just painted. She then told us to head up to the Alec’s room as no one had started that one yet. I let the boy lead me to his room and smiled when we came in. Izzy had black, red, and white labeled for this room.

“I like black and she told me to pick another color. She gave me purple or red, I picked red.” Alec stated with a blush. I picked up the roller and started on the red while he took the black and going to where she wanted him to paint black. It didn’t take us long as she left a lot of his room white. I helped him get the windows open and then we went to find out where we were needed next. 

“Damn, it’s already two. I gotta go get ready for work.”

Everyone looked at me and Izzy smiled. “Thank you for helping, Magnus. We’ll be by for dinner in a few. We only have Max’s room left and he’s there now. Jace and I did my room first because that’s the most color.”

I smiled, “Good, I’ll let them know.”

I turned and made my way out.

“MAGNUS.”

I turned to see Alec coming down the stairs. “Yes?”

He got to me and hesitated a bit, “Are you wearing what you did yesterday?”

I smile and nod, “That is the weekend outfit because it’s the busiest. Be warned, we have dancers tonight. The minors can stay till midnight and I get off at 10 so maybe we could let me eat?”

He nodded, “Alright.”

He smiled at me and I watched his cute little ass walk back inside in some paint clothes he changed into after we got here. I shook my head and then got into my car to head for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to let me know that if you liked the chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry about not updating in a while. Work and snow storms have been hectic here. Hope you like this new chapter!

ALEC

Magnus left and I went to take a shower at Clary's, Jace insisting on coming with me. Izzy stayed to help Max finish his room and then they would be over. We walked in and I just went to grab some things and then locked myself in the bathroom. I hoped not to have to run in with Jonathan because I really didn’t want to. If today was anything to go by, Monday was going to be hell. I stripped off the clothes I had put on to paint and then stepped into the warm spray, letting it loosen my body. I leaned my arms against the wall and just stood there while the water washed over me. Magnus and I were walking a fine line, I think. With everyone around, it was fine. We could ignore it, but I also knew he could feel the tension as much as I could. 

I just didn’t know if his was more because of his no sex thing or because he actually liked me. He was a flirt, this we could tell right away. Clary told us last night that it was just Magnus, he was like that with everyone to hide himself. I hated that he put up some kind of a front to hide what was inside. I was also happy that he shared a bit of that with me. I sighed and then leaned back for the soap so that I could get finished before Izzy or Jace started to pound on the door. I had just turned the water off when I heard Izzy letting me know she wanted one also. I grabbed a towel from over the toilet and quickly dried off before putting my blue skinnys from earlier back on. I opened the door, my shirt in hand, and stared into a pair of the darkest brown eyes I had ever encounter.

“Why the fuck are you in my house, fag?”

I just rolled my eyes and attempted to move; however, he wasn’t letting me.

“I asked you a fucking question, queer.”

I stood back a bit and looked at the boy. “Because we don’t have any fucking water and I was gross. Can you please move?”

I saw a smirk on his face as he put his hands on the doorframe. “What are you gonna do if I don’t? Going to scream for your brother?”

“He won’t have to, move it asshole.”

I smirked as I heard my sister behind the fucker. 

He turned to look at her. “Pretty, you can’t hurt me without breaking a nail. I know something else you cou…”

He didn’t get to finish because she popped him. When he went after her, I grabbed his wrist. When he turned to look at me, it was my turn to smirk. 

“Our last school had a karate class that was mandatory for girls to take, I wouldn’t mess with her. Jace and I took it also. I don’t need my siblings here to kick your ass, but I will respect your mother who’s letting us stay here.”

With that I pushed him out of the way and smiled to Izzy. “How’s the hand?”

“Didn’t even break a nail.”

We both chuckled as she walked in and locked the door. After the door was locked, I made my way back to the room that held my things. I slipped my black shirt back over my head and then pulled out the belt Magnus had suggested with it. I looped it through and then sat on my bed to put on the converse.

“Why the fuck is that guy muttering about whores and fags?” Max asked, coming in with Jace behind him.

I snickered and finished tying my shoe. “Izzy may have hit him while I was trying to leave the bathroom. I may have informed him about our classes and how I didn’t need my brother to save the day.”

They both chuckled and then grabbed their things to head to clean up when I heard the bathroom door open, good thing there were two. Max was coming with us tonight since we left him alone last night. Izzy told us that Magnus told her he could come since no alcohol would be served. I grabbed my brush, brushing my hair and deciding to leave it down. It had been up all fucking day to keep the paint off it and so I now had a headache. I made my way down the stairs looking for Jocelyn, finding her in the kitchen.

“Hey, do you have any aspirin?” I asked when she smiled at me.

She turned and grabbed it out of a cabinet and handed to me. “Please try not to hit my son. I get he’s an ass like his dad, but he’s still my kid.”

I smiled, “For the record, Izzy hit him. If he’s that whiny, he’s not much of a guy for all his talk.”

She chuckled a bit, “This is true. When he’s with his buddies though, he’s worse. Just a warning.”

I nod, “Thanks, but I’ll be fine.”

I grabbed a glass for water and took the two pills before heading to the living room to wait on my siblings. Jace and Max were done before Izzy, which didn’t shock any of us. We figured she wouldn’t be done for at least another thirty minutes.

“Mom called, said she’d be here about noon tomorrow.”

I nod, “Good, I really want out of this house. Only because I have to deal with that fucker on Monday and I need a break.”

“Y’know, if you kicked his ass at school he’d get picked on. It’s not every day a bigot gets beat up by a gay person, Alec.”

Jace and I chuckled at Max’s comment and I let out a sigh, “I’m not gonna fight him, I’m a bigger person. Just because we can beat the bully doesn’t mean we should.”

“He’s right, Max. You’ve taken those classes also, we have training not everyone in this place gets because of the school we went to. Remember that.” Jace added as Izzy came down.

“Finally.” Jace stated as we stood up.

She rolled her eyes and then we made our way to the subway and to Taki’s, meeting Simon there. We sat on the subway, well Jace standing in front of Izzy. Our lovely sister decided she needed to wear a short ass skirt and a tank top tonight to the bar. She told us that Magnus let her in on the dancing. When we reminded her that she was in fact not the type of any guy there, she just shrugged. We rolled our eyes, knowing she was trying too hard with Simon, who I think had the hots for Clary. We found the boy in front of Taki’s waiting for us and then we walked in to the same table we had last night. I took the menu this time since I was at least warned about the dress code tonight. I did see that the guest were dressed more, or less I should say. Saturdays must be the busiest.

“Hey lovelies.”

We all smiled at Magnus, who stood next to me. He glanced at me before taking our drink order and then went to get them.

“What you getting tonight?” Izzy asked as I picked up the menu.

I just shrugged, “You?”

“The salad Clary had last night, it looked real good.”

I rolled my eyes. “You don’t have to eat that. You’re beautiful, Izzy.”

“Thanks Alec, but it actually look real good.”

“Here lovelies, you know what you’re eating yet?” Magnus stated as he put our drinks down.

Everyone ordered, me getting chicken, and then he went back to place the order. We had actually gotten here late enough that he was going to get to eat with us so we went ahead and paid him so he could get everything done before the food was ready. We all made small talk, Max getting into a debate about some manga book with Simon. This caused me and Jace to laugh after he whispered a crack to Izzy about her boyfriend. She slugged him, which made me laugh harder and the other two to look at us while Jace rubbed his arm. 

“Hey, I’m Mike. Magnus asked me to bring out the food. He’s just about done and will join in about five.”

We all nodded and made room for him to sit the plates down. He put Magnus’ plate between me and Jace since it was the only spot left and then took the tray back. We waited on Magnus and when he came out he was back in a pair of black skinnies and a yellow tank top. His hair was still glittery and his make up was still good. He sat down and we said greetings before digging in the meal. After we were finished, Simon had to leave and so took Max back since he didn’t wanna stay. Izzy made Jace go and dance with her because he was the only straight guy there and she didn’t want a girl to ask her, claiming she didn’t want to be rude. The waiter came and refilled our drinks and I watched my sister.

“Did you get the rooms finished?” Mangus asked, leaning in a bit so we could hear each other.

I nodded, “Yea and Izzy ended up hitting Jonathan.”

His eyes got big, “What happened?”

“He wouldn't let me out of the bathroom and made some crack so she hit him. I then explained how I didn’t really need my brother to take care of me and then pushed him out of the way.”

Magnus put a hand on my knee, causing tingles there, but his eyes were serious. “If you have to, hit him at school. It’s worse at school.”

I smiled at him. “His mom told me. Don’t worry, if it comes to that I won’t get hurt.”

He stared at my face for a moment before sitting back and taking a drink.

“Hey handsome, wanna dance?”

I turned to see a guy with blonde hair standing behind me. “Umm...no thank you, sorry.”

He came closer and leaned down, “We could just get out of here?”

My eyes got wide and Magnus’ hand squeezed my knee. 

“He’s taken.”

The guy looked at Magnus and then to me. I just smiled and he nodded, “Bummer.”

I watched as he walked off and then turned to Magnus, “Why did you say that?”

Magnus leaned in again, whispering in my ear. “One, you looked like you needed the help and two, he wasn’t going to take the no, darling.”

He pulled back and I nodded, “I figured that much. He asked me to leave with him.”

I saw something pass over those gorgeous eyes but it was gone quickly. Magnus didn’t say anything, just took a drink. “Let’s dance.”

Before I could say anything, he pulled me to the dance floor. There were people all over it, the music loud and fast. I let Magnus squeeze us through to the middle and then put his hands on my hips. He had to guide me a bit as I don’t dance, but soon enough I was moving with him. I could feel his hands just above the waistband of my jeans, barely touching my skin and his breath next to my neck. I could feel something build in me as the dance continued and twisted my hips just a bit, earning a moan from the boy holding me. This was very erotic and as we began to grind against each other. I could feel him start to harden as my ass met his dick and had to fight back a moan within me. 

“We should get off the floor.” I heard him whisper and I just nodded, letting him lead me back to the table. 

I didn’t say anything as we sat down, taking a drink. I didn’t know what happened, but something definitely did. I kept my eyes on my brother and sister and smiled, they were my best friends. Jace had moved in with us a few years ago when his parents had died, but he was my brother. My breathing was finally coming back to normal as Izzy and Jace made it back to the table. 

“Hey, this is fun.” my sister replied, sitting next to me. “I saw you.”

I blushed and she smiled, leaning in. “It was hot, Alec.”

I pulled away. “Izzy never say that again. You are my sister, don’t think like that.”

She giggled, “Jace, you were right.”

I looked at the boy who was smirking. “I may have told her to make some comment to see what you’d do.”

I through my straw wrapper at him and he held a surprised look, “You wound me, Alexander.”

I rolled my eyes, “So sorry, Jonathan.”

Izzy got Magnus to dance with her, Jace and I staying at the table. My brother did move over though, sitting in Magnus’ chair.

“What happened out there?”

“I don’t know wh…”

“Cut the shit, Alec. It looked like sex with clothes on.”

I blushed and knew he wasn’t going to give up till I talked. “I don’t know, ok. One minute he was just getting me to dance, the next was…”

Jace leaned over and I knew he was serious by the look on his face. “Try not to rush it, Alec. I know he said it’d be your decision, but don’t rush it.”

I ran a hand down my face. “I’ll try, Jace. That’s all anyone can do. I could say the same for you and Clary.”

I quirked a brow as he leaned back and nodded. “She’s different, Alec. I can’t explain it. I just felt this, I don’t know. We haven’t kissed and I’m alright with that. Does that make sense?”

I smiled and put my hand on his shoulder. 

“Yes. Something about Magnus has me all messed up, but in a good way. This move is good, I guess. Hell, Izzy even dressed up for Simon.”

He laughed, “Right. He’s totally opposite of the guys she dates, but I can see it y’know?”

I just nodded and pulled up noticing Izzy and Magnus coming back. Magnus sat in the chair Jace was in and then we talked a bit before they let everyone know they were closing in 10. We took that as our cue to leave and so we paid for the new drinks they had to order since Magnus was off and then headed to his car. When he parked at Clary’s, she was sitting outside with a smile on her face and her phone in her hand. We got out and she stood up, hanging up her phone.

“I saw my brother’s face, but he wouldn’t tell me what happened.”

He laughed and Izzy told her what happened before we went in and headed to the basement. We all changed our clothes so that we were comfortable and then made another pallet. Jace called the couch and pulled Clary to lay with him, causing her to blush a bit. Izzy took a chair which left the floor for me and Magnus. We had moved everything so that we could all lay comfortably and still see the screen. Due to this, Magnus was behind me and our heads here almost touching as he had to get close enough to see. He was a bit taller than I was so I scooted down to make it easier on him and then bunched the pillow. 

I could feel the heat of his body through the blanket as the movie played. I also heard Izzy’s snores, which she denies every time, and Jace and Clary whispering. At this rate, I wasn’t going to sleep. My mind kept playing the dance in my head and I was getting wound up from it. Don’t get me wrong, I have masterbated, who hadn’t. It’s just having the object of what’s in my head close with only a pair of pajama pants on was actually harder to resist than his hotpants. 

“You ok?” I heard in my ear. 

I just nodded. “Peachy.”

I turned a bit to see him looking down at me with his hand propping up his head. He looked about as nervous as I did to be laying there by ourselves. He just gave a small smile and I felt a hand on mine. I turned my hand over, spreading out my fingers and letting his fall between then. We kept our eyes on each other and he closed his hand over mine and then with a small smile, I turned onto my back, my head going back to the screen.

I woke up, not able to move. When I looked down I noticed a head glittery hair on my chest and smiled. We had gotten tangled again and for some reason I couldn’t be upset about it. 

“Pst..”

I turned to look at my sister, who was smiling. I smiled back and shrugged softly earning an eye roll from her. “It’s cute, Alec.”

“Not on purpose, either, Izzy.”

“I know, you both cuddle when you sleep. He told me he did and I know you do, so…”

I nodded and felt him stir before raising his head a bit, figuring out what he used as a pillow.

“Sorry.” he mumbled, moving to lay on his back.

“It’s ok. Izzy caught us.”

He smiled and lifted his head just enough to see her. “Morning.”

She smiled, “Morning.”

“BREAKFAST.” was called down so we got up, leaving Jace and Clary on the couch. We got to the kitchen to see waffles and sat at the table. We filled our plates and then dug in. I had a hand in my lap and jumped a tad when I felt someone grab it. I knew who it was though and squeezed his hand, not moving mine. He smiled around a bite and then we continued to eat.

“So, your mom called and is on her way with the movers. I did let her know not to pack her bed stuff. She was suspicious, Izzy.”

“Good, I hope she likes her new things.” My sister commented, taking a drink.

Jocelyn smiled, “She will, sweetie. Magnus you’re mother called. She wants you home whenever you’re ready.”

He nodded, “Alright.”

I had forgotten he had to go home today. It was going to be weird without him and I didn’t know what to make of that. Last night was still in my head, the dance especially. They way he moved behind me, the way his hips...nope, I shook my head to get that thought out if and put my fork down. I excused myself and went up to change. I put on a pair of jeans and regular tee for the day since we’d be moving everything this afternoon and sat on the extra bed. I laid back on it and tried not to think of the boy downstairs. What was wrong with me, I knew this boy for two whole days and he’s already clouding my thoughts. I heard my phone ring and looked to see Seb.

“Hey fucker.”

He chuckled, “Hey, wanna hear the scoop?”

I sat up, “Always.”

“I talked to Aline and then she got Horendale to join us. Dude’s a fudgepacker, Alexander.”

I sat there, not knowing what to say. Stephen Herondale, the bane of my existence, was a closeted gay. 

I felt the laughter come out of me and smiled. “Oh I wish I was there. How did you figure that out?”

“Well, Ali invited him over, told him she had a surprise. Well, you know I like to watch. I’m not going into much detail but my dick went where I didn’t think he’d let it.”

I knew my face held disbelief and then noticed Magnus leaning against the door. I smiled and motioned him in while talking to Seb. “That is classic. What did he do?”

Magnus sat next to me and I took his hand, waiting for Seb to answer.

“Tried to blackmail us. Couldn’t work since I told him he knew I had kissed you. I think he had a crush on you man. He looked real bummed that Friday was your last day.”

I knew Magnus heard it because he looked at me. I smiled at him and rubbed my thumb against the back of his hand. 

“Well, maybe he should have been nicer. Not my type though.”

“He’s good looking Alexander, what’s not to like?”

“He doesn’t sparkle.” I said without blushing, for once, keeping my eyes on the man next to me. I saw his face light up at that comment and smiled at him. 

“Seb, I have to get ready for the movers, but I have things to tell you later.”

“Alright, call me later.”

“I promise.”

We hung up and I looked at the boy next to me, who still had a smile breaking his face. We didn’t say anything for a while, just sat there. I didn’t really know what to say, really. I just basically outed this crush or whatever it was and he didn’t say anything. 

He leaned in and whispered in my ear. “Blue is my favorite color. I gotta get home.”

I blushed at that as he pulled back. I nodded, “Alright.”

He took my phone from me and put his number in it. “Text later, Alec.”

“Ok.” 

I watched as he walked out of the room and laid back down. This was going to be a long fucking afternoon. I laid there all morning, looking at the ceiling, till I heard my mom call up to help her. We spent all afternoon unpacking what the movers had put in the rooms and then mom ordered us a pizza since the pans were still packed. I had decided to take my showers at night, Max also, since Jace took forever in the bathroom. I swear he could be a girl sometimes. After the shower, I told my mother good night and then went upstairs to my room. I laid in bed, trying to figure out if Magnus was off yet. 

My phone was tempting me to text the boy, but what do I say? I had called Sebastian earlier and told him about Magnus. My friend was excited for me and told me to kick Jonathan’s ass if he tried anything tomorrow. I would miss him, but he did say that he and Aline would try to visit soon. I took my phone off the table by my bed and looked at Magnus’ number, debating on texting still. I looked at the time, it was only 9:00, so maybe he was up. 

“You up?” I texted before getting too scared too.

“Yes, how was your day?”

I smiled, “Better now.”

“Lol that good huh?”

“We unpacked for most of it.”

“You ready for tomorrow?”

I debated on that, was I ready? “Don’t know, kind of worried.”

“Clary told me her mom put our classes together so you and Jace are with me all day, except for art. I think you have something else then.”

“Lol, I suck at Art. I do music then probably. how was your day?”

“Good, spent it with my mom. Her job takes her out on weekends.”

“That’s cool. It was weird without you here today.” I had sent that before I even realized what I wrote and felt the blush creep on my cheeks. 

I heard the phone ring and picked it up. “Hey.”

“It was weird for me too, Alec. I don’t really get why though. It hasn’t been before.”

I sighed, “I get it. I don’t understand either, Magnus.”

And just like that we talked for hours. Anything and everything that popped in our heads. We went from serious to laughing back to serious again and we just couldn’t stop. I looked at my alarm, noticing it was about three so we reluctantly got off the phone. I put my phone on the charger and then turned, hoping to at least get a decent amount of sleep before having to get to my new school. One thing I did know, I couldn’t wait to see Magnus in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Please leave comments and kudos for me, I love getting them!


	4. Chapter 4

MAGNUS

 

The alarm went off and I slammed my hand on the button to turn the insufferable thing off. I rolled over and arched my back to stretch, my arms over my head. I sat up and sighed, knowing I really needed a shower. I hated working on Sunday nights, but working Thursday to Sunday gave me enough to help mom and the other three days off. It was a small price to pay, but it was worth it. The weekend was something else, more like Alexander Lightwood was something else. I shook my head and grabbed a pair of pink skinny jeans and head to the shower. I pee and brush my teeth as the water is heating up and then step into the water. I sigh as the warm water runs over my tired body and sigh, I really hated Mondays. What person didn’t though? 

The weekend was over and then you had work and school to get to for five days before another real break. I quickly wash off and then step out, quickly drying off and putting on the jeans. I padded down back to my room to figure out what shirt to wear. I opened my closet and went through my shirts, picking out a three quarter sleeve white shirt and pulling it over my head. I grabbed my black slip-ons, sliding my feet in them. I made my way to the vanity and turned on my straightener. I worked on my face as it heated up, making sure my liner went at point like always. I took the straightener to help calm my hair a bit and then unplugged it, applying some pink color chalk to my hair before the gel. I grab my glitter spray and spray my hair, also spraying my skin to give it a bit of shine. I grabbed my little container of glitter shadow and applied a bit to my lid and my cheeks under my eyes. Lastly, I put on a bit of gloss and then made my way to my mother.

“Morning, mom.” I smiled as she gave me a plate of waffles.

“Morning, baby. You look nice.”

I smirk, “Don’t I always!”

She rolls her eyes and puts her coffee mug in the washer, grabbing her keys to head to some meeting. My mother was a Legal Assistant for some lawyer up town and so had to get an early start. I finish my breakfast and then put my plate in the washer. I grab my bag and then head out to walk the two blocks to school. I walked in and smiled, seeing Clary and Simon at my locker.

“Hey lovelies!” I greet, opening the metal door.

“Hey. Mom said the Lightwood’s will most likely be with her all morning enrolling and stuff. She’s going to try to get them in some of our classes to make it easier.” Clary explained.

I turned after shutting my door, walking with them down the hall. “Izzy’ll be with you two yeah?”

Simon nodded, “Yea and you get Jace and Alec.”

I smiled, I could deal with getting Alec. An image of Saturday morning popped in my head and I stopped. I shook my head, knowing I couldn’t be thinking that way. He was already tempting me, god was he. I promised my mother, Clary, and Simon to stay clean and Alexander was a walking, talking wet dream. 

“Magnus?”

I looked at two of the best people I know and sigh. “I’m ok, Clary.”

She came a bit closer and grabbed my wrist. “It’s Alec, isn’t it?”

I just smile. “I can do this. I can be just friends with him, Clarissa.”

She smiles at me, but it’s a small one. “We also want you happy. If Alec ends up being the one to make you extremely happy, Magnus, then go for it. We never meant that you couldn’t have someone in your life, we just don’t want to see you drown yourself.”

“She’s right. Alec’s a great guy and I think, no I know, he likes you. I know he’s recently out, but no one can blush that much at things one person does.” Simon added.

I took in a breath and let it out. “Thanks guys. I told Alec some of the stuff anyway, so I doubt anything will happen. I just wanted him to know he wasn’t alone, that I broke my parents too.”

Clary gave me a hug and then left me in front of the door for English. I walked in and sat in the back corner like always, hoping to be ignored. I watched as the students filed in and sighed when Jonathan smirked at me. I rolled my eyes, not really caring what they had in store for me today, I was already ready to go home. Mr. Garroway, or Luke outside of school, entered and gave us our new book assignment. I loved the book choice so was excited. The teacher had picked The Perks of Being a Wallflower and explained that after we read and have a writing assignment on today’s society and how it relates to a character of our choice, we were watching the movie. 

I sat up a bit as he passed out the book and looked at the door as it opened. I smiled, watching Alec and Jace walk in with only five minutes of class left. Mr. Garroway gave them a book and then told us what we were to read before tomorrow. He told them that tomorrow they could sit in the seats by me because they were the last ones available and then the bell rang. I got up and headed to them as they walked out.

“Hey, what do you have next?” I asked them as we stopped at a locker.

Jace opened the door and Alec just handed me his schedule. I had to say that Alexander was looking really gorgeous today. He was wearing a pair of boot cut jeans and a blue thermal with the sleeves pushed up, matching his eyes perfectly. What I think was the sexiest thing though was his hair. I loved long hair, always did, and the fact he had a small bun in the back of his head was sexy as hell. I looked over the paper, trying not to give away to the fact I was checking him out and then gave it back. “We only have English and Bio. Mr. Starkweather is on a sex thing, so beware.”

Alec blushed and I took Jace’s to see what he had. “I have Math next as well so I can show you that.”

Both boys nodded and then I pointed Alec in direction of Art while Jace and I went the opposite way.

“Magnus.”

I stopped at my desk, looking at Jace. “Yeah?”

Jace leaned in and brought his face closer to mine. “Please don’t hurt him.”

I studied his face for a moment. I knew the threat was there, but I also knew the worry was just as big. “I won’t. Truth is, he’s holding the cards. He knows some things you don’t because I can relate to what he’s going through. My parents actually divorced because they caught me with Ragnor two years ago.”

“He told me yous guys connected. I’m just worried for him because you’re the first guy I think he has really been comfortable with that doesn’t live with him. Sebastian didn’t even bring it out of him and we knew that guy since diapers.”

I just nodded as the teacher came in for class. Math went by quickly and then I split with Jace, who made his way to football. I made my way to Art, wishing like hell I actually had it with Alec. I sat next to Clary and Izzy and smiled. “I love that grades are combined with the electives.”

The girls giggled and then we were assigned to draw the people we were sitting with. It was just a simple pencil drawing and we had to bring out the emotion we felt was the most prominent on them. I drew Clary and Izzy leaning together like they were doing a picture. Izzy had a nervousness to her look, being her first day and all, while I made sure Clary’s eyes were bright and her smile big. We traded when we were done and Izzy gave my expression one of temptation.

“It’s how I see you when you're with Alec.” She whispered.

“Well, if your brother wasn’t so freaking hot.”

She smiled. “He was nervous today. I can tell he connected with you. Please don’t hurt him.”

I just nod, not saying anything. Jace and Izzy were so damn worried for the man that has taken my whole demeanor and turned it upside down. The bell rang for lunch and Clary and I led Izzy to the cafeteria. We all sat down at a table after getting our food, the others already there. I was between Alec and Simon and tried to not show how it affected me. After lunch it was Bio, which I was kind of dreading. I mean, it’s not like I really had a reason to. The teacher always does hetero sex education, nothing really of value to me. I just knew the only freaking open space was at my lab table. This was because the guys thought I had gay cooties and the girls just didn’t sit there. I walked Alec to class and then we sat down.

“How was the first few hours?” I ask, sitting on my stool.

He let out a breath, “Long, I have freaking Math with Jonathan and his friends so that was fun.”

“Damn, I’m sure it was the only one available. Ms. Morgenstern wouldn’t put you in there otherwise.”

He nods, “She told us that. I do honors in Math, and it’s the only class. I don’t mind it, just wish I didn’t have to.”

I leaned over, “I bet we do some video.”

I watched his body shiver a bit and then looked at me. “Great. Just what we needed.”

Mr. Starkweather came in and sat a box on the first table by his desk. “Take one or two and pass it down. We are doing a video on teenage pregnancy rate and why you should be abstinent as a teen where sex is involved. We have a new student so welcome Alexander. Now, you are to actually watch the video.”

I rolled my eyes and Alec laid his head on the table, a groan coming out of his mouth. “This video is going to suck.”

I chuckle, “Yes it is. Does it even apply?”

“Of course it does.”

Alec and I shot up as Mr. Starkweather was looking at us before starting the video, so was everyone else. 

“Mr. Bane, could you explain why it doesn’t?”

Some of the people chuckled a bit and I sigh, Alec just blushing a bit at why I said it. I smile at the teacher, “Well, I doubt I’m going to get a girl pregnant ever, so I don’t see the point in me watching.”

He furrowed his brows and I glanced at Alec, who shrugged.

“And why is that, Mr. Bane? Think it can’t happen to you?”

I smile. “I’m gay, sir. The only way for me to biologically have a kid is surrogate. Also whoever my partner happens to be will have to agree to it. It’s a big process.”

The class snickered as color drained from his face. He did turn and not make anymore comments, starting the movie. I lean over to Alec, “A little harsh?”

He turns to me with a small smile on his lovely face. “No, it’s true. Besides, I happen to agree that we don’t really need this.”

The box plopped in front of Alec, who looked in it like condoms were a big three headed dragon. I leaned over him and pulled out two in my size and just picked up two for him. “You’ve never even looked have you?”

He just shook his head, blushing a bit. I left him alone and tried not to fall asleep. I was actually sad when the class ended though. Alec had Music while I had Choir, so I made my way to the room. I loved this class, it was my favorite, but I think the ones with Alec will be now. The bell rang for the last time today and I was very ready for it to be over. Mom had texted that she was going to be late, she was doing that a lot. I think she’s actually sleeping with her boss, but I’m not going to call her on it. She’ll tell me when she’s ready to. I start walking across the parking lot when I hear my name. I turn to see Alec and Max walking towards me. 

I stop and smiled. “Hello, darling.”

Alec smiled a bit. “Want to come over? It’s just me and Max. Jace and Izzy are doing something with Simon and Clary.”

I nod. “Yes, I would like that. You walk?”

Max nods, “Yeah, it’s not far so.”

We all turn and head in the direction of their brownstone. I smile as we walk in. Seeing Izzy’s finished masterpiece is really something. I didn’t get a chance to see it yesterday with everything in it. Max went up to his room and Alec led me to their kitchen for something to drink. After we grabbed a water, he led to the couch, turning on the TV.

“We can watch whatever. We never owned one, so…” he muttered, handing out the remote.

I take it and put on Ellen, I love her. I sit it down and look at the boy next to me. “Why no TV?”

He swallows his drink and answers. “It wasn’t allowed in our home. My father was very into what the school was teaching. Television was of the devil.”

I leaned in a bit and chuckled. “That’s retarded. Makes me glad you moved. Television is such an escape. There is so much to learn about the world. You would have been so scared to get to college.”

He sighed, “I’m glad we moved also. Mom’s actually happier to be here. Our home was so strict and my father was very um...old testament. He never beat us or anything, but his views were. Made it very hard to live with him.”

“Mine was as well. I haven’t talked to him in two years. I believe the last thing he said to me was ‘as long as you’re fucking dicks don’t come to me.’ I haven’t.”

I didn’t know how close we were actually leaning in till I could feel his breath on my face. We both blinked and pulled back, snapping out of whatever it was we were in. The door opened, making us both jump and his mother walked through it.

“Hey boys, Magnus you staying for dinner?”

I smiled, “Sure, thanks Mrs. Lightwood.” 

She just shakes her head, “It’s Maryse. Jace and Izzy told me they were shopping with Clary and Simon. Alec is that what they are really doing?”

I watch Alec with his mother, he was very relaxed around her. He shrugged and told her that’s what they told him so as far as he knew that’s what they were doing. She left down the stairs to her room, once again leaving us alone.

“Max always just stay in his room?” I ask, noticing he hadn’t came back down.

Alec let out a breath. “I think he’s mad. Not at me, but in general. He really looked up to our dad and the way my mom and I got treated didn’t sit well.”

“That makes sense.”

We both turned as a movie came on that seemed interesting. I hadn’t seen it, but it had Sebastian Stan in it, who I love. As I got into the movie, I felt my body lean. It felt like a magnet pulling me to the boy next to me. I also think he was having the same issue. Before I knew it, our shoulders were touching just a bit. He made a bold move and reached his fingers to mine. I smiled as he took my hand, not drawing attention to the fact that goosebumps went up and down my arms just from his thumb rubbing circles on my hand. We didn’t move till Izzy and Jace came in and Maryse said it was time for dinner. I let Alec lead me, sadly letting my hand go as we reached the table. We all sat and I listened as they told Maryse about their classes. After dinner, I excused myself to head home.

“You’re not walking.”

I looked at Alec, “It’s ok, I do it a lot.”

He comes up with his keys in hand. “I don’t care.”

I just follow him out, kind of giddy that he’s wanting to take me. I get into his car and then he starts it and backs out to take me home. I make the bold move this time and put my hand on his that was resting on the gear shift in the middle of us. He glanced at me for just a second and moved his hand so that he could still drive and hold mine. I smiled and looked out the window. This boy was doing something in me and I liked it. I hadn’t felt this way before and couldn’t tell what it was. He was so innocent, but that wasn’t what attracted me. What did was his passion. Watching him with his family over the weekend, relaxing the more we got into it, was something else. I hadn’t connected with anyone like this before. It was exciting, scary, and everything in between. We pulled up to my house and I sighed as he sat in idle. I didn’t want to leave him. I turned to him when he squeezed my hand. 

“I don’t want to get out.” I whisper.

He just nods, not saying anything. I can see in his eyes that he’s thinking the same thing. I open the door and have to force myself to let go of the boy in the driver’s seat. 

“Text me when you get home. I want to know you got there alright.”

“I will.” he whispers. 

I get half way out of the car when he grabs my wrist. I sit back down and look at him. “Yea?”

He leans over the seat and kisses my cheek. “Good night, Magnus.”

I know my smile is huge as I see his red cheeks and a small smile on his face. “Good night, Alec.”

He sadly lets me go and then I get out and shut the door. I know he waits till I get the door open, so I turn and wave after I unlock it so he knows I’m in. I shut the door and lean against it, thinking about his lips on my cheek. It was just my cheek, but damn, it was hot. I could still feel his lips on my cheekbone. I let out a sigh and then made myself push off the wood and head to my room. I sat my bag down and opened it, taking out my homework. I did most of it before taking a shower. When I got out of the bathroom, there was a text for me. It was Alec, letting me know he was home and safe. 

I smiled and sent him a “good night” before taking out Perks to read. I really liked this book. Patrick and his sister was my favorite. I had read the chapters in no time and put the book back in my bag after filling out the questions that were given to us. I laid down and looked at the glow in the dark stars I had on my ceiling. I had always loved looking at the stars and when we moved here, I couldn’t really see them. My mother did this for me to keep a part of home with me. I smiled as my eyes closed, blue eyes and dark hair in my thoughts as sleep came to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, please leave more. Also some comments to let me know how much you like it! :)B


	5. Chapter 5

ALEC

I made it in my house and up to my room without my sister or Jace finding me, thank goodness! I pulled on my pajamas and then slipped into bed, putting my alarm on for an hour earlier to shower. It was either that or risk being caught by one of my siblings. I can’t believe I kissed Magnus on the cheek. I just acted before I realized what I did, not that I didn’t want to. Quite the opposite, I wanted it to be his lips instead. I drifted off to sleep with my lips still tingling from where they came in contact with the honey colored skin of the boy I took home.

I woke up to my alarm and turned it off. I grabbed a pair of denim skinny jeans and made my way to the bathroom. I took a quick shower because I knew what time Jace and Max got up. I dried off and pulled my jeans up, making sure to button them before heading to my room. I put my things in my hamper and then went to the closet. I pulled out my blue and black flannel and then pulled a pair of socks and a white tank out of the dresser. I pulled the tank over my head and then sat to put the socks on, slipping my sneakers on my feet after. I put my arms through the sleeves and then called for my lovely sister. I opened the door and she was there, in a pair of yellow skinny jeans and a black peasant top.

“Can you roll these for me?” I ask, holding out my arm.

She smiles and grabs the sleeves, rolling them up, just past my elbows. “You look good, don’t button it. The tank shows what Magnus will like, I’m sure.”

I didn’t say anything as she turned to finish what she was doing. I left the door open as I turned to brush my hair, leaving it down for the day. I put my wallet and chain in my jeans before grabbing my phone, slipping it in my back pocket, and my keys. I picked up my backpack on the way out and then found my siblings. 

“Mom had a meeting so we have cereal or grabbing something at school.” Jace stated.

I nod, “Alright, did Max go with her?”

They nodded and then we walked out, Jace to his bike. Izzy and I got in the car and I avoided her. I still had a tingle on my lips and wasn’t about to talk about something that wasn’t really anything anyway. It was a peck on the cheek and some hand holding, no need to tell the world. I park next to Jace and then we head in.

"Alec…” Clary stated, pulling my arm and leading me in. 

I turn to look at Jace, trying to figure out what’s happening, but he’s as lost as I am. I stop, making Clary almost fall because I weigh more than her. “What?”

She turned to me, her eyes lit up with worry. “Magnus, come on.” was all she said.

I moved this time, Jace and Izzy also. We make it to the office and I walk in, almost running over Clary. Magnus was sitting at the nurses door, waiting on my mother probably, holding a bag to his face. I knelt down in front of him and touched his knee, which he flinched at. I looked up at the people with me. Two looked totally worried and Clary just plain worried, like scared worried.   
I turned back to Magnus and moved my head to try to get him to look at me. “Magnus…”

I got one of his gorgeous eyes to look at me and a half smile. “Hey.”

I watched his face as I put my hand on his wrist to lower the bag, which was filled with ice. I hissed out a breath as I saw his face. He had a busted lip, a black eye, and a cut on his cheek. I could feel the anger and closed my eyes to calm a bit. “Who and why?”

I opened my eyes to look at him. “Guess…”

“Kids, he’s fine. You should get to class.”

I turned and sat in the chair next to him as we all looked at Clary’s mom.

“No, he’s not alright, mom. You don’t know. Simon and I, and probably Alec do. He’s not fine, not really.” Clary stated to her mom.

“Clary, stop. I’m fine.”

We watched as she turned to the boy next to me. She got on her knees and cupped his face. 

“Don’t let him win, Magnus. Please.” she pleaded.

He simply nods and Jace pulls Clary to get her to class with Izzy. I stay. I wasn’t leaving him because I knew what Clary was frightened of. The last time her brother got to Magnus, he downed a big bottle of Jack. I took his hand in mine as my mother opened the door to her room.

“Magnus, your mom said you can go home if you want. Alexander, you can take him.”

I just nod and squeeze the boy’s hand. “I can drive. Wanna go?”

He nodded and I looked at mom, holding my keys. “Izzy needs these.”

Mom took the keys and then I pulled Magnus up and took him to his house. He didn’t talk on the way home, but he did keep his hand in mine. I rubbed my thumb on his hand lightly, hoping to calm him. I pulled up his drive behind his house and he led me in. We sat on the couch and he turned on the TV.

“I’m not going to crack, Alec. I have four reasons not to.” I heard him whisper.

I put a pillow on my lap and then pulls his head to my lap. “Pick a movie and I’m gonna mess up your hair.”

That got a small laugh with a whispered. “Ok.”

I ran my fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp as we watched the movie. I didn’t know what we were watching, but it was kind of funny. I felt Magnus move a bit and looked down. He was trying to hold it in, but his shaking was getting bigger. I pulled him up to me and wrapped my arms around him. “It’s ok, he’s not here. He’s not going to be here. It’s ok.”

I kept repeating it over and over till he calmed down a bit. He pulled back to look at me, noticing he was in my lap. “Sorry. Great way to impress the new cute guy huh?”

I smiled at him and put my hand to his unswollen cheek, wiping some of the tear trail. “I like you this way. Let’s me know you’re human. We’re not perfect. Damn, I have a lot wrong with me. I just have training to stay calm about it. What happened to him?”

He side and turned so that we could snuggle, he laying his head on my chest. I smiled and laid my head on his as his arm wrapped around my waist.  
“Jocelyn only suspended them. I get it, it’s not really a “kicked out of school” thing. I hate him.”

I tilted his face and looked at him. “Them?”

He sighed, “Two of his friends were with him. They held me while he hit me.”

I closed my eyes to get myself to calm down before I asked for the fuckers address. I opened them to see Magnus looking at me. “I’m here now. They won’t hurt you again. Not as long as I am there.”

Magnus smiled, “That’s why I’m really fine. You’re one of my reasons. I don’t really get it, but you are. You, mom, Clary, and Simon...I won’t crack because I have yous guys.”

I leaned in and kissed his forehead, “Yes you do.”

We stayed like that as we finished the movie. When it was done, Magnus ordered a pizza while I went to the bathroom. I came back out to see him in the kitchen. I sat on the barstool and watched as he made us some lemonade, his mother’s secret recipe apparently. 

"By the way, you look hot.” He stated, stirring the drink.

I knew there was a blush and a smile. “Thank you. For what it’s worth, you look hot in that outfit also.”

He turned and smiled, giving me a glass. “You’re too kind, Alexander.”

I got up and went around the counter, putting my hands on his hips. “You are the most gorgeous man I know, Magnus. You are very beautiful, you know this. Don’t let those fuckers make you think otherwise.” 

I got a small smile and he leaned his forehead to mine. “Thank you, Alec.”

We stared at each other for a moment and I could feel the magnet again, pulling me to him. As soon as I could feel his breath on my lips, only inches from his, the bell rang. I silently cursed the damn pizza guy and reluctantly pulled back from the boy, taking out my wallet. I opened the door and gave the guy a 20, telling him to keep it. I took it to the living room, where Magnus now had our drinks and was on the couch. I sat the pizza on the coffee table and opened it, my mouth watering at the pizza.

Magnus put on another movie, this time some drama, and then we took a slice. We sat back and finished a couple slices before I took the box to the kitchen and into the fridge for later. I also brought out some pills for Magnus, who was squinting a bit.

“Here, these should help with your pain. Unless mom gave you something.” I stated, holding out the bottle.

Magnus smiled, “Thanks, where did you find it?”

He took the bottle and sat up, grabbing his drink. I sat next to him, “Above the microwave. It’s where mom keeps it so I opened it out of reflex.”

He nodded and I watched as he swallowed the drink. When he sat the glass down, I pulled him to me again, wrapping my arm around him. His head made its way back to my chest and his arm around my waist. Something about this man was changing me. I looked down, seeing him looking at me. I smiled and put my fingers to his face, grasping his chin. He didn’t move as I bent my head just a bit to touch my lips with his. It was a light one, so much lighter than I think we both wanted it to be, but I didn’t want to hurt him. I pulled back to see a smile on his face. 

“That ok?” I whisper.

He leans up just a bit and pecks me lightly. “Yes. Just so you know when my face heals, I’m giving you a real kiss.”

I chuckle, “And that was?”

I see a small twinkle in his eye as he answers, “A small one. I’m talking tongues and making out, Alexander. How ‘bout a date when my face is better?”

I could see the anxiousness in his eyes at his question, and the hope. I smiled and kissed his lips once more. 

“Yes, that sounds like a great plan. Can I call you my boyfriend?” I whispered the last part.

Watching his face light up despite his morning made it worth it. “Hell yes, you can. And I don’t share. As long as you don’t get mad about Taki’s, I’m good.”

I furrow my brow and he explains. “Guys tend to hit on the servers, girls too. Since it’s a gay bar and our friends go there a lot, just thought I’d warn you.”

I nod, “Taki’s is neutral than. Just promise me something.”

“What?”

I kept my eyes on his, running my fingers up and down his arm. “One, you don’t cheat. Two...don’t be alone when there’s a chance of Jonathan being anywhere. If he hurts you again, I’m going to have to retaliate.”

He nods, “Alright. Wanna take a nap?”

I smile, “What you really want is to sleep with your boyfriend petting you, isn’t it?”

He chuckled, “But of course, darling. You keep the pain away.”

“Then lead the way.”

He did, and we slept all afternoon.


	6. Chapter 6

MAGNUS

I took Alec home when my mother woke us up. That was one of the things we had in common, we cared too much to let the other drive. I didn’t know how that man has grown on me in such a small amount of time, but he did. I watched as he walked up to his front door after giving me a small kiss. I could feel the tingle left my his mouth all the way home. When I got into my house, my mother was waiting on me. She motioned for me to sit on the couch and I did, carefully mind you. I didn’t really know if I had done anything and was trying to figure it out as I made the trek to the raven haired woman I looked like. 

I sit down and turned my body so that I could see her in the chair and she knew she had my attention. I watched as she fidgeted a bit, apparently she was nervous. I leaned forward and put my hand on her knee. “What’s wrong?”

She looked up at me and gave a small smiled. “I wanted you to know that I have been seeing one of the Lawyers at work. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t know how long it was going to last.”

I smiled, “I figured. It’s not like you really have that much to do that you are staying so late uptown.”

“You’re not mad?”

I shook my head, “I think it’s great, mom. Do I get to meet him?”

I watched her smile grow and she nodded, “I was going to have him over Sunday afternoon. If you wanna wait till your face is better, I’ll understand, Magnus.”

I shook my head, “No. He can come over. What’s his name? Does he know about me?”

She then nods and tells me his name is Nathaniel and he was one of the partners at the firm she worked for. He was a criminal justice lawyer, which means he can be scary in the court room. Her words, not mine. She also explained that she told him about me, everything. She had let him know right off that if he couldn’t except me than the relationship wouldn’t work.

“What did he say?” I ask, kind of nervous.

She chuckled, “Apparently his sister is living with two men and they have some kind of relationship."

She didn’t really understand it, just that they were all physically involved together,:

I nod. “That’s great.”

She gave me a hug and then pulled back. “Who’s the boy that was here?”

I blushed, something I don’t do often, as I told my mother about Alec. 

She was happy for me I could tell, but something was missing. “What?”

“Does he know? Where you went, does he know?”

I shook my head, “Not yet. He will, but he’s very innocent and I don’t wanna scare him. I still haven’t told him my meeting tomorrow. And no...I’m not asking him to join. You, Clary, and Simon are enough because you know it. I can’t let him know yet, mom.”

She gave me another hug. “Need help washing your face? Also, take a bath...it’ll be easier.”

I just nod and she helps me get cleaned up before taking a bath. I make quick work as I hate baths. Sitting in your filth is really gross. I can’t even really do bubble baths because I can feel the grime in the water. I get out and pull on some boxers, heading to my room. There’s a text from Alec when I get in there asking if I got home alright. 

I smiled as I punch in a reply. “Yes, darling. Sorry, mom talked to me and then I bathed. I’m safe and sound. :)”

I sat it in this hand thing that was made to hold phones and made sure the charger was in place before looking at my face. Mom had gotten me a cream to help with the swelling, but I could tell by looking at it that I would be makeupless in the morning. I hadn’t gone without make up since I was 14, but oh well. I climbed into bed and instantly fell back to sleep.

xoxoxoxo

I woke up to my alarm and smiled, which hurt like a bitch. I turned on my lamp and looked at the mirror, happy I bathed the night before. My right eye was so swollen you almost couldn’t see my cheek at all. My bottom lip was busted, but had went down just a tad. I brushed my hair and then put in some gel. I was going to dress as much as usual as I could, even without the make up. I went to my dresser and put on an orange button up. I then pulled some black skinnies down, putting them on as well. I again put on my slip ons and then grabbed my phone. As I walked into the kitchen, I found a note from my mother letting me know she left already and I had pancakes in the microwave. I pulled them out and ripped them before putting the syrup on them. Eating them sucked, but only because I had to try to hard not to get messy. 

I heard my phone beep and looked down. “Wait at your car for me.”

I just smiled and sent back a reply. “Running late?”

I put the dishes in the dishwasher and finished my milk before he sent a reply. I picked up my phone. “Don’t trust Jonathan’s friends.”

I smiled that he cared. “Alright, I’m leaving now.”

I then put my phone in the small pocket of my bag and grabbed my keys, heading out to the car. I drove quickly to the school, being only two blocks away, and parked in a spot. It was sprinkling a bit, so I knew I’d probably be glad I drove later. I turned the car off and put the keys in my bag, waiting for Alexander to arrive. I tried not to think of how his texts this morning were almost like demands. I didn’t wanna get that in my head, not that I cared. I just knew he cared for people he let his walls down for. I heard a tap on my window and saw Clary. 

I smiled and got out, locking the car behind me. “Hey.”

“Why are you in your car?” she asked.

I gave her my phone, letting her read the text. She gave it back. “He doesn’t know, does he?”

I shook my head, “No. We are going to keep it that way. He doesn’t need to know now anyway.”

“Know what?”

We turned to see the Lightwood’s walking up. I sigh. “Just some things. I have a meeting tonight by the way.” 

I looked at Alec so he knew what I meant and he nodded, his siblings really confused.

“Meeting?”

I rolled my eyes at Jace as Clary took his hand. “You don’t need to know. Clary will be there also, but Alec knows where I go and what type of meeting it actually is.”

He looked at Clary, who shrugged. “He’s right, Jace. It’s not really your business. I only go for support sometimes.”

“Can I come?”

My head snapped to Alec, who was blushing just a tad. I sighed and pulled him to me. “Not yet. There’s some things I don’t want to tell you, scare you mostly.”

He wrapped his arms around me and laid his head against the top of mine. “Alright, soon?”

I just nod, “As soon as you won’t be scared to let me in your pants, darling.”

I knew he was red because everyone laughed.

“Just how many partners have you had to be scared of Alec?” Jace asked.

I could feel the anger and wrapped Alec arms tighter around me. “Bought as many as you, I’m sure. Tell me, pretty boy...why all those girls? I’m guessing you do that because you don’t wanna get close and end up like daddy.”

He was going to come at me, but Alec got between us. “He has a point. Both of you need to stop. I know why both of you are the way you are, Jace. Don’t forget that. He told you I’d know before anything happened.”

Jace was seething. “I don’t get close because I need to prove I’m not him. He beat my mother to death you asshole.”

I didn’t flinch, not like Clary and now Simon. I pulled Alec back beside and glared. “Unlike the Lightwood’s, I am the reason my father left my mother. I wear make up and fuck dick. Sex was an outlet for me too, Jace. I just had another way of getting it than you and I don’t wish to discuss my past lifestyle with you.”

I then took my boyfriend’s hand and led him to English. I knew Alec was going to question what I said at the car, but I just shook my head. I really didn’t wanna talk about it. Thankfully the teacher came in and we got started on a quiz about Perks. After the quiz, we had an open discussion, which I didn’t participate in. Alec knew something was off with me because he knew this was my favorite book. When class was over, he pulled me out and into the Janitor’s closet, which had me smiling as soon as he shut the door and turned the light on. 

“Well, if I knew you’d move this quickly.” I smirked, clearly teasing.

His blush let me know he understood. He took my hand in one of his and the other cupped my cheek. “Are you ok?”

I sighed and kissed his lips. “Yes, I will apologize to Jace. He just hit the right button outside with the partners comment. I’m not proud of what I did as an outlet, Alec.”

He nods, “I get it. I also get I’m a lot more innocent that you, but Magnus...you can’t scare me away.”

I could see his plea to help me in his eyes and took in a breath, letting it back out. I turned around because I couldn’t look at him. I couldn’t deny him and that really scared me.

“My physical outlet was a lot different that Jace’s is. I went underground to a certain type of club. These clubs weren’t dance clubs, well..they were, just a bit different. The first time I went was because I met someone who told me I’d like it, it was just was I needed. They were right. I felt I had to be punished for what I did to my parents, Alec. I’m submissive by nature, which I knew because Ragnor is the complete opposite. I continued going back to the club, getting the high of being controlled, of being used. It’s not something I’m proud of.”

I felt him come up behind me and turn me to him. He cupped my face and made me look at him. I stared into his blue eyes, eyes that showed no disgust in them.

“Are you talking like Christian Grey stuff?”

I chuckled, “How do you even know about the book?”

He blushed, of course he did. “Found it in Izzy’s room and was curious.”

I knew my eyes widened. “you read it!”

His blush darkened and he nodded. “So, you’re my 50?”

I laugh, “Not really. I can’t dominate to save my life. I’m just...I don’t really know.”

I watched as he leaned in and smiled when his lips met mine. He pulled back and looked at me. “Do you have a room?”

I giggled, “No, mom found me when Clary and Simon couldn’t find me. I was a member of the club. Never had a Dom who kept me, so I just played there.”

He sat down on the floor, pulling me into his lap. “Is that all you know? Just that part of sex?”

He whispered it so low, but I heard him. “Yes, Ragnor was dominant, Alexander. He was all I knew. I couldn’t get an outlet after he split till I got hooked on that club.”

I felt his nod and then his lips touched the back of my head. “Alright.”

I turned to look at him and smiled a bit. “Did you know you tend to make demands, Alexander?”

I watched his brows furrow as he took in what I said. I pulled out my phone and showed him the conversation we had this morning. “That’s not really asking, it’s expecting. I thought it was sweet.”

I watched as he took in the conversation and then smiled, just a little one, but still. “I can’t do that, Magnus. Hell, I’m still getting over the last week.”

I turned so that I ended up straddling him. “I’m not asking you to, Alec. I would never ask you to do that. One, because you don’t really know anything about that way of life. Two, because I don’t think you’d actually want to hit me.”

“You got hit?”

I closed my eyes and let out a breath. “Hit’s the wrong word. I did have a lot of canes and whips though. Mostly I was handcuffed and blindfolded. Everything we did though was talked about before hand and the Dom never made me feel the need for a safe word.”

The door opened and we fell back. When we looked, we saw a very angry Mrs. Lightwood and Ms. Morgenstern looking at us. I quickly got up and helped Alec, thankful we were totally clothed, so they couldn’t think we were having sex in the closet, that’s just gross. I also knew my boyfriend happened to be red as a fucking tomato because his mother caught us. They just pointed and we walked down to the nurse’s office because that had more privacy. We walked in and both women were behind us. 

“Explain.” Maryse looked at her son, who started stuttering.

“I was upset and he was trying to get me to feel better. Jace and I got into it. We weren’t doing anything that would have gotten clothes to come off, promise.” I explained when he couldn’t

His mom looked at Clary’s who shrugged, “Clary told me about this morning when she came in to tell me they weren’t at lunch. Boys, you may go home, but this weekend...you’re on cleaning duty at both houses for skipping today.”

We just nodded and headed out. I didn’t even realize we were in that closet all day. Alec took my hand and squeezed it to gain my attention. I smiled up at him and kissed his cheek as we got to my car. We couldn’t spend the day together because of my meeting. I also had a crap ton of homework since we ended up missing two days. I told him I’d text after the meeting and got into my car. I made it home and walked to my room, dumping my books on my bed. I spent all afternoon on my homework, even getting a start on my paper for Perks before my mother got home with pizza. That was our weekly thing. Since she worked up town, she’d bring some kind of take out for dinner. We ate and I told her I told Alec a bit about the club. She asked how it went and I told her. I also let her know we ended up in the Janitor’s closet all day without knowing it since I was talking Alec some things. She told me that Jocelyn could keep me as long as needed for my punishment and that Nathaniel wasn’t over till Sunday dinner anyway. I nod, agreeing, before putting my dishes away. I then head to my room to grab my hoodie and then follow my mom to her car, heading off to the meeting.


	7. Chapter 7

ALEC

The drive home from school was very quiet for me. I couldn’t get out what Magnus had explained to me from my mind. I just couldn’t wrap my head around the fact that he went to places like that. I think what got me more though was that I couldn’t fault him on it either. I had read the appeal of that type of lifestyle while reading Izzy’s coveted little secret. She didn’t even know I had read it. I pulled up to our brownstone and turned the car off, notice Jace and Clary sitting on the steps. I couldn’t face him, especially because I didn’t want to explain myself. There was absolutely no way in hell he’d believe that Magnus and I just talked all day in the closet at school. That wasn’t what most students used it for. 

I took my keys out of the keyhole and grabbed my bag, opening the door to get out of my car. I walked up the steps and just kept my head down, hoping they wouldn’t talk to me. I went to my room and sat my bag on the floor after shutting my door. I put my phone, keys, and wallet on my desk and then toed my sneakers off before getting in my bed. I looked up at the ceiling, trying to fathom the things Magnus let people do to him. I could see it in his eyes that he felt he needed to do those things. One issue I had with that was whether or not I’d be able to if we reached a level where it became an issue. 

I heard a faint knock on my door. “Come in…”

I didn’t move, just stayed where I was. I heard someone come in, heard the door shut again, and then their feet step over to the bed before adding their weight to it.

“Alec, what happened?”

It was Clary. She was probably hoping things were alright. I knew she knew Magnus very well as he had told me loads of times. I kept my head still, looking at the little sparkles on my ceiling, thinking about Magnus. “He told me about the club.”

I heard her take a breath. What surprised me though, she took my hand. I turned my head and looked at her. “Don’t hate him for his past, Alec. He’s so scared and worried about you. I’ve never seen him like this.”

I smiled. “I think I’m still processing it, Clary.” I sat up. “I don’t really know what to think about any of what he told me. He explained what went through his head, I just…” 

“You just don’t know if you can be that way.”

I nod, turning my head. 

I feel her little hand on my cheek and I turn my head to look at her. 

She smiles. “You already are that way. He showed me the texts from this morning. You didn’t say please or thank you. He told me about your rules from yesterday, which anyone would have. From what I researched on that lifestyle, the more dominant ones protect before anything else. The love fiercely and take care of their partner. Magnus told me about his friend at the club, Maia. She told him that when he found the partner he was supposed to be with it’s like nothing else. I don’t know if that’s you, but I can see it. I haven’t once heard a please or thank you from you, you just have this presence that it’s not needed.”

I could see where she was coming from, I had always been this way. Always expecting things to be the way I wanted, not really asking, just telling. 

“I can’t hit him.”

She laughed a bit. “So don’t. That lifestyle has a bunch of things you can do, Alec. You both set limits. Although, Magnus is a masochist. I'm sure you’ve noticed just a bit. It was his way of dealing with things. But, Alec…” She trailed off with a light blush on her face.

I leaned closer. “What?” I whispered.

“When you get to that level, you may be surprised at what you wanna try.”

With that she left me to my own thoughts. 

I asked her to tell him to text me when he was home and she just nodded as she shut my door. I ignored all of my family after she left, wanting to think on today. I needed to make this tough decision on my own, none of them could make it for me. The issue was that I really couldn’t say anything on that lifestyle because I didn’t have any kind of a sexual lifestyle to compare it to. I knew Clary was right, I may like a lot of those things. I pulled my laptop open as I sat at my desk and decided to look up some things on that type of lifestyle. I, of course, used wikipedia first to see what others thought on the subject and it was helpful. 

I also looked up Pandamonium since that was the name of the club Manus went to. They had a site, so I clicked on it and explored. They had the “toys” listed and I clicked on each one to see how they were used. It was kind of hard to figure out though. How a whip could be used to give pleasure was strange to me. As I was looking, I saw they were enrolling for a beginner’s class and I looked through the page to see what all it would teach. I was curious about this part of Magnus, I just didn't’ know if I could do that for him. I didn’t even know how long it was take to get to the point where our clothes started to come off, but I really wanted to see if this was something I could consider. 

“What in the fuck…”

I twisted to see Izzy with a plate of food and her jaw open. “Geez, shut the damned door.”

She kicked it and then came and sat my food down. “Why?”

I knew my cheeks got pink as she looked at my screen. “Just curious.”

She put my face in her hands and made me look at her. “Is he wanting you to do this?”

I scoff, “Of course not, Isabelle. Do you remember this morning with his and Jace’s argument? (she nodded) Well, Jace tosses girls, he…” 

I pointed and watched as her eyes got huge.

“Is he Christian Grey? And don’t tell me you haven’t read that book, Alexander Lightwood.”

I blushed and nod, “A bit, but only submissive Grey, I think. This is what we ended up talking about with skipping today. He’s worried about me jumping ship on him. I got curious.”

She nodded and then looked over the page while I was eating. 

“What’s going on...is that a dirty site?” 

I groaned as Jace shut the door and came closer, I really didn’t want him to find out.

“Dude, why are yous guys looking up BDSM classes?”

I blushed and Izzy explained what I told her. Jace sat on my bed next to me. “I should apologize to him. I knew I was pushing buttons and you made him tell you. I’m sorry, Alec.”

I shrug. “It’s ok. Your girlfriend told me I’m already demanding, so that’s a plus for me.”

“This is true.” Izzy sated. “You gonna do the class?”

I sat my plate on my desk and sigh. “I don’t really know. He promised his mom he wouldn’t go back there.”

I saw her smirk and knew it was going to be bad. “I could go with you. You need a partner and it’s on Tuesdays anyway so he wouldn’t be able to.”

“Nope. I don’t wanna learn how to do that on my sister.”

She scooted closer to me and sighed. “First, you wouldn’t have to. It says the teacher does the demos and the students are just to learn. Our practice is just to familiarize ourselves with the toys and such. You could use a pillow or whatever for all I care.”

I looked back over to the laptop and then to my siblings. I was really curious about what it would take to even consider if this was something I could do, let alone with the boy who already did some of it. Something in me was also kind of excited to look into it, something deep down knew I would enjoy doing some of those. I shook my head as I saw Magnus on my bed and looked at my siblings. I just nod and Izzy squeals, turning back to see if we could pay in cash so our parents wouldn’t know what we used the cards on. I was happy when they finally left me to myself. 

I had taken a quick bath after taking the dishes back to the kitchen and when I came back, I had a text. “Home, you up?”

“Yea, how did it go?” I replied, slipping in the bed and turning music on my laptop.

“It was alright. Clary said she talked to you a bit.”

I smile. “Yes, Izzy and Jace intruded in my room while I was looking up some things so they figured it out.”

My phone ringed and I picked it up. “I’m sorry, Magnus.”

“That’s ok, darling. It’s a hard thing to figure it out. What did you look up?”

“I googled the subject, to see what came up. I also looked at the club site. They have this class.”

“Are you blushing? What class, Alec?”

I just got redder as I answered, “Some beginner's course for those thinking about it. Thought I’d maybe go and see what it would entail. Is that alright?”

It was silent for a moment and then I heard him sigh. “Is it because you’re curious or because you think I won’t want you? Because that’s damn stupid, Alec.”

I chuckle. “I’m genuinely curious, babe. Izzy said she’d go with me so that it wouldn’t look suspicious.”

“Then I guess it’s ok. Did you not want me there?” he whispered the last part and I felt bad. 

I sighed. “It’s on Tuesdays, baby. You have your meetings. Trust me, I’d rather you be there, though.”

“Good. I missed hanging out with you today by the way.”

I smiled, “I missed you too, Magnus. We should get some sleep. How’s your face?”

“Swelling's gone down to the point I can wear make up, why?”

“Good, I’m taking you out tomorrow night.”

“Alright, darling...what time?”

“About 7:00. I was thinking dancing.”

I heard his chuckle. “I can do that. See you in the morning, darling.”

“Good night, baby.”

I hung up the phone and plugged it in before letting sleep claim me.

 

I woke up with a smile on my face and a bit sticky from the dream I had involving things I probably shouldn’t be looking at before bedtime. I quickly made my way to the bathroom, glad to make it before Jace and rewashed certain parts of my anatomy. I put a towel around my waist and then walked the few short feet to my room. I shut the door and pulled out the denim pair of skinnys and the white shirt I had gotten with Magnus and Izzy, slipping the fabric into place. I pulled my hair in a bun, knowing my boyfriend liked it that way and then grabbed my converse. I slipped on my shoes and then put my phone and wallet in my back pockets, picking up my keys and bag. I sit the bag on the couch and then made my way into breakfast. I took my phone out of the pocket and sat it next to me as I sat down to a plate of strawberries and waffles this morning, giving my mother a smile in greeting around a bite.

“Jocelyn told me that Magnus works Friday’s and Saturday’s, so during the day on Saturday you are here cleaning and he’s with her. We separated you as part of the punishment for skipping in that closet.”

I put my fork down and looked at her. “We really were just talking, mom. We didn’t even realize we were there so long.”

She cocked an eyebrow. “Alec, you are my responsible son, but please. I wasn’t born yesterday, you don’t expect…”

“It’s true, mom. What would even make you think I would be the one to take my clothes off with someone I just met, at school even.”

Before she answered, I picked up my bag and gave my keys to my sister. “I’m walking.” 

I then went out the front door, texting Magnus to wait for me again. I really couldn’t believe my mom thought I would do that. I was so upset with the fact she thought I would have sex in a nasty Janitor’s closet, I wasn’t Jace or Izzy. I kicked some rocks on the way and sighed when I reached the school. I walked with my head up to see where I was going, heading to the student parking. I smiled when I saw Simon and Magnus leaning against his car. 

I walked over and took his hand. “Morning.”

He smiled and leaned over to kiss me lightly. “Morning, darling. What’s wrong?”

I just shook my head as Jace’s bike pulled in, Izzy following in my car. “Mom making assumptions about the wrong kid.”

I could see Magnus’ concern but he didn’t say anything as Izzy gave me the keys back. 

“We told her you told us some of what happened and that your clothes stayed on, Alec.” Jace stated, putting his helmet in the compartment on his bike.

“She really thought we were doing the nasty.”

I looked at Magnus, “The nasty, really? And yes, she did. I got upset and left.”

I pulled him closer to me so I could wrap my arm around his waist and kissed his temple. 

“It’s ok.” I whispered into his ear.

He nodded and smiled as Clary walked up to us. “Jonathan’s back today. Mom couldn’t keep him out because dad threatened to go to the board since fighting technically isn’t ground for suspension.”

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back onto the car. I was already pushing some of what I could handle and now the guy that fucking hit my boyfriend was back in school. I felt his hands on my face and move my head so I could see him. I smiled and kissed his forehead. “Just reaching my limit, baby. I’m fine.”

He nodded and then took my hand again to lead me to class. We took our seats, Jonathan glaring at each of us as we sat down. 

I rolled my eyes and turned to Magnus, “Get the paper finished?”

He smiled. “Darling, that paper was pretty much finished on the first day. I wrote about Patrick, of course. One, he’s the easiest and two, being gay in today’s society is easy to compare. Easy A. Who are you gonna do?”

I sat back and thought for a moment, because I hadn’t read it before. “Not sure yet, I was thinking Charlie or his sister.”

He smiled, “Excellent choices, darling.”

“Darling, what fags dating now?”

I turned to see Jonathan standing behind me and got up. “First of all, you hit him so I already wanna punch you. Second, are you that big of a closeted gay that you wanna join? Is that it? You want Magnus and me to put our dicks in your ass?”

Before he could say anything the teacher came in and he walked back with a “Better watch it, Lightwood.”

I sat back down and Jace was shaking, trying to contain his laughter. I used that on Herondale plenty of times and apparently that’s what was wrong with him. Class was just a discussion today about what we read the night before and then Mr. Garroway assigned tonight's reading. I took Magnus’ hand as we got in the hall and pulled him to me. I touched my lips to his, just to get a rise out of Jonathan, but mostly because I liked them there. “Have fun in Math, baby.”

He rolled his eyes, “Oh yea, because it’s the highlight of my morning, Alec.”

He gave me another kiss and then we separated. I got to Art and sat down at an easel. We were doing pastel drawings today of the still that was in the middle. It was a vase of brightly colored daisies sitting on a black table. The vase was hand blown glass and had a little bit of green in it. I smiled and took out my pastels as the teacher signaled us to start. I didn’t really talk, no one did, as I concentrated on the assignment. I made sure to detail each petal and the rays of light that were hitting the glass just right. I had just finished the outline when it was time to go. 

The teacher told us to put our names on the right bottom corner and then to set them in our class spot to finish tomorrow. I cleaned up my hands and then walked to Math, which I really wanted to skip. I knew if I did though, I’d get in even more trouble with my mother and Ms. Morgenstern. I took my seat and pulled out the book and some paper to listen to the teacher. I put my head in my arms on the desk while I waited for class, hoping that Clary’s brother wouldn’t bother me.

“Hey, you.”

I kept my head where it was because I really didn’t want to hit him.

“Lightwood...hey fag listen to me.”

I looked up. “What?”

He got closer to me, his hands on my desk. “If you ever talk to me like you did earlier, you will regret it.”

I push my chair back and stood up. “If you don’t get the fuck out of my face, I’m going to give you a black eye.”

We stared at each other and I knew he was trying to see if I’d really hit him. I kept my face neutral, as I was taught to, waiting for him to give me a reason. I wasn’t going to hit him first, but if he got me, I wasn’t going to stop myself. The teacher came in and made him sit down. I then attempted to stay awake as she went on and on about why X and imaginary numbers worked together. Finally, lunch time. I got out as fast as I could because I was really hungry for one. I also wanted to see my boy. I was getting too attached because it was only two hours since I saw him and I was already craving him. I got into the line for pizza and then stood, waiting. I made it through the line fairly quickly and then went to sit where we had been. I found Izzy and Simon already there and smiled as I sat down. I put my bag beside me and then opened my water.

“I have missed you.”

I smiled as I heard the voice of the sparkly boy in my ear. I took his hand from his lap and put it in mine, squeezing it to let him know the feeling was mutual.

“So, how dressy do you want me tonight, darlin?”

I shrugged, “Just yourself, baby.”

“Dressy? For what?”

We turned to see everyone looking at us. “A date.” Magnus happily stated.

I counted to three in my head and then the squeal of my sister was heard throughout the cafeteria. I put my head on his shoulder, “This is why she didn’t know.” I whispered.

Magnus kissed the top of my head. “Figured.”

I sighed and turned to eat the nasty piece of grease that was on my tray. We laughed and joked till it was time for our next classes and Magnus took my tray for me as I grabbed out things. I gave him his bag and then took his hand, leading him to Bio. We sat down, letting our bags drop and I once again laid my head on the desk.

“You alright, darling?”

I folded my arms under my head and turned it to look at him. “Yes, just ready for later, I guess.”

I blushed a bit and then he leaned into me. “I am too, Alexandar.”

I felt a shiver as he said my name. I hadn’t had quite that reaction just by hearing my name before, but Magnus could say it any time he wanted. Class was boring as we watched another fucking video again. I swear, it was pointless for Magnus and me to even watch these. The only thing we had to look out for were STDs, which happened to be the video. Magnus then assured me he had been tested after his last time at the club, making me blush. That dream of a tied up Magnus and at my mercy popped in my head and it took everything in me not to moan at the sight. 

“You ok?”

I just nodded as the light came on. “Yes, don’t worry.”

We walked out, taking out time getting to our cars. I opened Magnus’ door for him and gave him a kiss once he was in his seat. “I’ll be at your place about 7.”

He nodded and gave me another kiss. “Alright. See you later, darling.”

I nod and shut his door, watching as he drives off. I get into my car, Izzy and Jace off once again with Clary and Simon. I grab Max across the parking lot and then we get to the house. I went up to my room once inside so I could get my homework done. 

“Alec.”

I looked up to see mom poking her head in. I sat my book down and nodded for her to enter. She walked in and sat next to me on the bed. “I’m sorry about this morning. It was wrong of me to jump to such conclusions about you when you’ve done nothing of the sort before.”

“It’s fine. We’re going out tonight, though.”

She nodded, telling me to be home by 11:30, as she closed the door. 

I picked up my book again, wanting to finish reading Perks before it was time to get ready. I laid back on the bed and read through the chapters, actually relating a bit to Brad. Upon realizing this, I think I may do the paper on him. I know what it’s like to have a dad like he did and have to hide, so it’d fit. Plus, a lot of teens go through that I think. I sat the book down and did my math. That didn’t take long and then I repacked my bag before jumping in a shower. As the water heated up, I took out a towel and shaved my face as a bit of shadow was starting to grow. 

I then stepped into the water, letting it cascade from my hair and down my body in little rivers. I took the shampoo and quickly washed my hair, rinsing out the soap and then washing my body. I turned the water off and then wrapped a towel around me since I forgot my pants. I walked into my room to see my sister. Rolling my eyes, I went to my closet. I pulled out the pair of leather pants and red button up that Magnus really liked over the weekend and laid them on the bed. 

“What Izzy?”

“I was think…”

“Nope. I’m perfectly capable of getting dressed. Leave.”

She just huffed, mumbled something about damned demanding brothers, and left my room. I sighed and dropped my towel, putting the pants on, going commando. I slipped my arms through the fabric of the shirt and then buttoned the buttons. I brushed my hair and ran just a bit of gel in it to get it to slick back just a tad, leaving it down. I put my shoes on and then grabbed my phone, keys, and wallet. I looked at the clock seeing it was 6:45 and made my way to my mom. I called to let her know I was heading out and she reminded me when to be home. I shut the door and got into my car, driving to pick up Magnus.


	8. Chapter 8

MAGNUS

I made it home, dropping my bag in my room before grabbing a water. I really wanted to get my homework done before Alec got here so I wouldn’t have to worry about it. I text mom to let her know I was going out with Alec and she told me to be home by 11:30 since it’s a school night and I had work the next four days. I text back that I will and then read Perks, getting it out of the way. I read and do the sheet before taking out the math I had for tonight. Luckily I didn’t have much so it was also done quickly. I padded down to the bathroom I shared with my mom and started the water. While waiting, I shaved and put some moisturizer on my face to keep it smooth. I dropped my jeans and pulled my shirt over my head, stepping into the tub. 

I sighed as the hot water touched my skin, loving the tension that was easing. I had no idea where we were going, but did know that Taki’s did minor night tonight, so maybe we’d just go back there. I quickly wash so that I had enough time to be ready for my boyfriend. I really liked calling him that, my boyfriend. I wrapped a towel around my waist after turning the water off and then made my way to my room. I took out my green skinny jeans and a white tee, putting both into place. I then pulled out my black blazer to go over it and my boots. I put on some socks and then sat at my vanity. I decided to let my hair loose tonight because Alec hadn’t seen it down. I used to wear it down all the time, but the last two years I hadn’t. Don’t ask me why, I just always spiked it for work and school. I did add some green chalk to make it look like I had highlights and then put a small band in it to tie the sides up in a small ponytail. 

I then got to work on my face. I added a smoky eye effect to my lid with just a hint of green and then pointed out the liner to get the cat eye. I wanted it to be more prominent so I made the lines thicker than I usually did at school. I then added some of my glitter to my lids and cheeks before adding some gloss to my face. I was pulling on my boots when I heard the door. I grabbed my blazer and then walked to the living area. I opened the door to see my sexy boyfriend wearing the outfit from the mall and smile. 

“You are so fucking gorgeous, darling.”

His blush showed up as he took my hand. “You are dashing, baby. Like the hair down.”

“Thank you.” I stated as I locked the door and then turned and kissed him lightly. “Where are we going?”

He shrugged. “Clary said tonight’s minor night at Taki’s figured it’d be easier.”

I nod, “I was thinking the same thing.” 

He opened the door for me and then walked around. I was a bit nervous, but a good nervous. He got in and started up the car. As soon as he pulled away from the curb, he took my hand again. I smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. “This is nice.”

He nodded, “Very. Izzy tried to dress me.”

I chuckled. “I love your sister, but you did good all on your own.”

He glanced at me just a bit before going back to the road. “Thanks. Do you have a curfew?”

I nod. “11:30 since it’s school.”

“Me too.” he whispers as we pull in at Taki’s.

He tells me to wait and I do as he comes around to open my door. I smile as he puts his hand out to help me out of the car. He leads me in and we sit, deciding to eat before dancing. We sat and I just laid the menu beside me.

“So, what should I get?” Alec asked, looking up from the menu.

I smile. “I’m getting the chicken you had the other day. If you wanna dance a lot, something light. The club sandwiches pretty good, a lot of the salads are too.”

He nods and sit the menu down as the waiter comes over. I didn’t know him, but I worked with the same five people every week. He took our drink and food orders and then walked back to get our drinks. I leaned forward and sighed. “So I was thinking.”

He leaned in, “About?”

I motioned for him to get closer. “That class. You really want Izzy to go with you?”

His eyes darkened at the mention of that and I put that little tidbit away for later. “You’re busy and Clary goes with you. Jace can’t pull off gay to save his life and is too fucking bossy to be able to be anything but, baby. Are you really alright with me going?”

I take his hand in mine and kiss his lips. “I’m just curious because of how much experience you have. I like you want to figure out what made me go there. I just think it may be too much. My friend’s teach that class so I may be able to get you a private class so to speak, that way you don’t get uncomfortable.”

I could see he was thinking about it and pulled back when the drinks and food got to our table. I went to cutting my chicken and Alec took a bit of his sandwich before answering. “I get that and you’re right. Clary just said something that got me thinking.”

I looked up as I set the knife down. “What’d she say?”

“That until we actually get there I can’t know what I’d want to try. Izzy and Jace tried to help, but I couldn’t really talk with them because they don’t know anything either.”

I took a couple bites while he explained and then a drink. “I could answer. I’m sure Maia and Jordan wouldn’t mind either. That’s who teaches it.”

Alec and I didn’t say much after that, just finished our meals. Before taking me to the dance floor though, he paid for the food and told the girl to just give us water since we’d be dancing. He leaned in as he waited for his change. “Which friend would be more helpful for me?”

I smile, “Jordan, probably. You remind me of him and since they are very exclusive he hasn’t touched me so that’ll help you.”

He got this confused look on his face so I continued. “Some at the club like to play with theirs and another sub at the same time. I didn’t do that, though. That was too weird, even for me having someone watch.”

He nodded, not saying anything. His change came and he gave her a tip before putting the money up and taking me to the floor. It was an upbeat song, just music no words. He was more relaxed then he was the other night as he started us off before I could start to sway to the beat. He took my hips and brought them to him, making us move in sync. We moved to the beat and I turned around, putting my back to his chest. As the music started to hypnotize us, I felt Alec’s hips swivel just enough that I had to bite back a moan. The touch of his dick on my ass was enough to send my body tingling and we had clothes on. His head found the crook of my neck and his breath was creating quite a tightness in my pants, even more than his hips were. 

I could feel him all over me. he took one of my hands and brought it up to his neck, whispering for me to hold it. I did and a sigh left my lips as he kissed my neck. I moved my head just enough for him to have whatever acces he wanted as we continued our dancing. I felt a hand on my cheek and he turned my face to meet his, his lips connecting with mine. I turned so that we were face to face with each other, our hips still moving, our lips still connected. I moaned as I felt his tongue on my lip for the first time, eagerly opening my lips to let his tongue through. I don’t know how long we were there, but his hands found their way to my hips again and the pulled me even closer, a moan coming from our mouths as the grinding picked up, creating the friction that was needed. When he needed to breathe, Alec trailed his lips down my jaw and to my neck, lightly nibbling on my pulse point. I let out a moan, drowned by the music, and my hips bucked into his. 

That broke whatever trance we were in because we both pulled back to look at each other. He took my hand silently and led me off the floor and to our table. We sat down and I took a drink of the water that was there. He took my hand and moved his chair closer to mine, moving my face to look at his. I saw his blue eyes shining at me, a bit darker than before. We both leaned in and our lips touched again, Alec’s tongue demanding entrance into my mouth again. I sighed as our tongues dance together while we took a break from the floor. I ran my hand up his arm slowly till I got to his head and pulled his hair lightly, earning a hiss from the boy and his kiss to get more demanding. I smiled into his mouth, liking the fact he liked just a bit of what I did. Granted it wasn’t much, but it was still a bit of pain. I felt his hand on my knee and pulled back, knowing neither one of us were ready for that. 

“This is nice.” I whispered.

He put his forehead to mine. “Yes. Dancing seems to have the same affect on us.”

I laughed. “So it would seem.”

Alec looked at his phone and sighed. “It’s 10:30. Want to go walk at the park? If I stay here it may not end well.”

I smirked at him. “Did you actually ask a question, Mr. Lightwood?”

He chuckled and shook his head. “Get up and let’s go.”

He took my hand and led me out to his car. We drove to the park close to both our houses and then got out. Holding hands while walking through the park at night was a great distraction for what happened at Taki’s. Both times I danced with the sexy boy with me, we got out of hand. I don’t want to know what would have happened if the moment on the dancefloor didn’t break. He squeezed my hand as he led me to a bench and we sat down. He put his arm around me and pulled my to him. I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed. “This is nice.”

I felt his lips on my head as he whispered his agreement. We sat like that, just in silence and stealing kisses. Before we both knew it we had to get home. He took me to mine and walked me to the door. “Goodnight, darling.” I whispered when I got the door unlocked.

He leaned forward and kissed me on more time. “Good night, baby.”

I opened the door and turned. “Text when you’re home.”

He smiled and nodded. I watched as he went to the car and then drove off. I shut the door and leaned against it. I had no clue what was going to happen, but I didn’t think we’d be getting so close to getting off on the dancefloor at Taki’s. I locked the door back and made my way to my room. I changed into my pajamas and then went to rinse the green out of my hair. I washed my face once more and then made my way back to my room. I saw the blinky light on my phone and opened the text from Alec. 

“I’m home, good night baby.”

I sent back a “Good night, darling.” and then got into bed.

 

I hit the alarm as Adam Lambert blared on my radio. I stretched and then got up to take a quick shower to finish waking up. Last night was still on my mind and I just couldn’t believe how we moved on that floor. I knew I needed to get out before I had a bigger problem than I did in the morning anyway, so I quickly washed and got out. I made my way to the room and to my closet. I pulled out a pair of boot cut jeans today with holes in the knees and a purple tank top. I pulled on a pair of boxer and my jeans before dropping my towel and pulling the tank over my head. I took out a black studded belt and looped it through the waist of my jeans before grabbing my converse, slipping them on with some socks. I spiked my hair, leaving out the chalk today. 

I did add my glitter because I had to have that. I did light work on my face today, just a bit of liner and mascara and my glitter. I added a bit of gloss and then went to grab some toast before driving. Alec didn’t want me to walk because Jonathan was back, which I was alright with. Damn, the way he took control last night on the floor and in the kisses at Taki’s were something. I shook my head as I once again had to calm myself. School was going to suck. I found a note from mom about some meeting she had to take notes in and that she actually made me some eggs. I ate quickly and then went to my car. I got to school and waited for Alec in my car. I heard a tap and looked to see Clary. 

I got out and leaned against my back door. “Morning.”

“How did it go?” she asked.

I smiled. “Sex with clothes on, Clarissa. I don’t know what it is about Taki’s but we had to leave so we could cool off before going home.”

“That good?” she winked, causing me to laugh. “He’s very demanding with kisses and dancing as well, so yeah.”

She blushed a bit at that and I laughed as Alec’s car pulled up with Jace’s bike next to it. I nod to Jace and wave at Izzy as Alec makes his way to me, kissing me lightly.   
“Hey.”

I smile at him. “Hey yourself, gorgeous.”

He was wearing a pair of skinnys and a back shirt, making his eyes pop. He pulled me into him and I sighed as we all talked about nothing before having to get to our first periods. When the bell rang, we split. I couldn’t tell you what happened all morning though as I kept getting flashes of “demanding” Alec form last night in my head. I do know Jonathan tried something in English, but Alec just dismissed him. Math was eventful and Art was the same as yesterday, drawing the still. The lunch bell rang and I was excited. Izzy and Clary laughed at me as I rushed out to get to the cafeteria. 

“You’ve got it bad for my brother.”

I beamed at her as we stood in line. “Not even going to deny that, Izzy. He’s hot, can kiss, and dancing is sex with clothes on.”

I saw her eyes get huge. “I knew something happened last night. He just said you went dancing. Was it like last time?”

I shook my head. “You are his sister. If he didn’t tell you, I’m not going to.”

“Magnus, please!” she begged.

Clary and I chuckled at her. “Why do you want to know about Alec anyway?” I asked.

“Because he’s my brother and I want to make sure he’s ok.”

I leaned in to her and smiled. “He’s ok and nothing really happened. Dancing is just what’s going to happen with us. It’s the same for you and a guy, I’m sure.”

She blushed, looking just like Alec, as we grabbed some grease for lunch. I hated school food, I just didn’t get up early enough to make me something else. We went to sit and I was happy to note that my boy was already sitting there. I sat next to him and he gave me a kiss. “Missed you.”

“Same here.”

We all talked and cut up till we had to split again heading to our afternoons. Alec and I made the trek to Bio, which I knew we were both regretting. We had some speaker today who actually had a bunch of bananas so we could practice putting on condoms. I do have to say though, seeing Alec blush while doing it was great. I had mine down and the speaker, as well as Mr. Starkweather, asked me if I needed help with something at home to get it so quickly. I just told them they couldn’t help me with what I did at home due to it being illegal and they left me to it. 

“I’m so glad this is almost over.” I heard Alec as the speaker told us to put up the items.

“I know, right. Why teach this at all if they know every teenager’s going to do it anyway.”

We sat back down and Alec leaned into me. “I thought about what you said about Jordan and Maia. Do you really think they’d talk to me?”

I turn my body to him and lean in. “I do. I really think it’ll make you uncomfortable for the class. It may disappoint Izzy, but you have to be 18 anyway.”

He nodded, “Yea she told me last night. My sister waited for me to get home.”

I smiled. “She wanted details in the lunch line. Izzy is a character. I didn’t tell her anything, just that what happened can happen to her also. She blushed.”

He nodded as the bell rang and then we walked to the car. I loved being a Senior because we got to leave early if we wanted.

“Come to my house.” Alec said as we got to the car.

I nod. “Alright, I’ll follow so my car’s there.”

He gave me a kiss and then I followed him to his house.


	9. Chapter 9

ALEC

 

We went up to my room and dropping our bags in the floor, dumping the contents out of them. Magnus picked up Perks while I did some math. I for one was trying not to be phased about the fact we were in my room, in my house, and everyone was still gone. Being a Senior was awesome, being home alone with your sexy boyfriend after a very hot date that left you to relieve yourself the night before was nerve wracking. I could see Magnus out of the corner of my eye, trying to read the same page about five times. I slammed by book shut, causing the boy next to me on the floor to jump. I pulled him to me before he knew what was going on and planted my lips to his, my tongue taking dominance of his mouth. 

He moaned and came closer, straddling my legs and kissing just as hungrily as I was. When we needed air, I kissed my way down a path from his jawline to the juncture where his neck met his shoulder and bit just enough to make a moan escape those wonderful lips of his. My hands made their way to his hips and I pulled him closer to me, hissing at the contact of our middles touching. I turned us and laid Magnus slowly to the floor, laying half on him, my legs only on the floor while my chest collided with his. His arms made their way under my mine, his fingers curling and running down my back. I groaned and put my tongue back in his mouth, taking his moan as I grabbed his hips roughly. I moved just enough to be between his legs and a groan erupted out of me as our middles touch. His thighs cradling me was like nothing I had experienced and I moved my hand to his thigh, lifting it so I could roll into him. 

“Damn, darling.” he moaned as his hips bucked into mine, causing me to roll back into him.

His hands reached my neck and brought my lips back to his, kissing me with everything he had. Our hips started to move at a faster pace and I could feel my control trying to slip through. My fingers found the skin just above the waistband of my boyfriend’s jeans, causing his back to arch into me at the contact. His hands trailed down to the hem of my shirt, running his fingers lightly over my abs under the shirt. On a daring move, I moved my fingers lightly up with each turn of a circle that was being drawn by them on his side. I found his nipple and pushed up as I tweaked it, causing a hiss to come past those beautiful lips. “Hey.”

He opened his eyes and looked at me. “Hey.” he whispered.

I leaned back down and kissed him again before sitting up and helping him sit in the process. I pulled him to me and lightly kissed him again. 

“Sorry for attacking you.”

He smiled and looked at me. “Did you see me complaining? That was hot, Alec.”

I put my forehead against his and whispered. “I heard the door open and my bedroom door is still open.”

He smiled, “That’s good to know. We should do our homework.”

“We should, but I don’t want to.” I told him, touching my lips to his again.

“Ale..oh sorry. Hey Magnus.”

We turned and Magnus scooted back a bit. “Izzy, how are you?”

She rolls her eyes and looks at me. “Did you wanna go to the club today?”

I shook my head, “As much fun as that sounds, I meant it last night. I’m not doing the class.”

“But...why not?” she asked, sitting on the chair in front of my desk.

“Magnus came up with a different solution.” I shrug, standing up and then holding out my hand to help him up as well. He took it and then we just walked out. I knew Magnus had to work so he was going to have to leave. I walked him out to his car and then pulled him to me again. “Have fun at work.” I whisper against his lips.

He smiles, kissing me one more time. “Wish I wasn’t going.”

I cup his face in my hands. “You have to. Besides, I can’t go tonight, but tomorrow and Saturday I'll be there while you’re working. I’m sure everyone will want to stay on   
Saturday.”

Magnus chuckled, “You actually wanna stay to dance some more, that’s dangerous Alexander.”

I closed my eyes as the shiver took over again before opening them. “I like dancing with you. When do you think Jordan and Maia will want to meet up?”

He shrugs, “Dunno. I did text Maia though, she said they have Sunday and Monday off. That’s when the club is closed. Tuesday they start the class before the club opens and then they’re busy. When do you want to?”

“As soon as possible. If I keep losing it with you, we’re gonna be naked before too long, baby. You’re addicting.”

The smile that lit up his face was worth it and I was surprised I didn’t blush. I kissed him one more time and opened the door for him. “Text when you get there, when you leave, and when you’re home so I know you’re safe.”

“Yes, sir.”

I closed my eyes as he took off, hoping he didn’t catch that him calling me sir was going to turn me right the fuck on like nothing. I turned and went back inside as my mother pulled up. Since my sexy boy left, I got all my homework done except for the paper for English when dinner was called. I went down and we all sat as my mother put the pot roast she cooked in the center of our table. We weren’t allowed phones at the table, but I did have mine on the counter behind me, wanting to know when I got a text. Magnus had to be at work at 5:30 so I wanted to know when he got there.

“So, Alec. Where’s Magnus?” mom had asked.

I smiled, “Should be on his way to work. He just left when you pulled up, mom.”

She nodded, “I assume you kids will be at Clary’s with Simon and Magnus tomorrow and Saturday night.”

We all nodded and mom turned to talk to Izzy about Simon, who she was dating. It was weird to see my sister and brother taking it slow with their significant others when before they would have already dropped them and were on the next victim. I had to do the dishes after dinner and Jace had stayed down to talk.

“Iz said Magnus and you talked about an alternative to the class; was that so you wouldn’t have to go with your sister?”

I rolled my eyes as I started the dishwasher. “Nope. He knows the owners and they are the couple that teaches. He thought I’d be more comfortable without the class since I have no experience to gage anything on.”

I saw a look pass his face and I leaned on the counter next to him. “What?”

He turned his head to look at me. “I don’t know what to do. I really like Clary and it’s scaring the fuck out of me, Alec. What if I turn into Michael?”

I turned my body and put my arms on his shoulders. “You are not your father, Jonathan Wayland. You are a great guy, a nonviolent guy. Our training taught us to stay calm instead of lashing out our anger. You will be fine.”

He smiled. “Thanks, I needed that. I’m just so scared I’m going to hit her if we fight that I just let her do what she wants. I don’t pick anything.”

“You should tell her why you’re like that. More than just the whole reason your parents are where they are, but why you're worried about arguing, about telling her you don’t want to do something. Jace, you’re a lot like me and have a need to control your environment, but you need to explain it to her. You’re going to lose her if you aren’t honest.”

I felt the worry leave my brother, my best friend and he pulled me into a hug. “I know. I’m sure Clary told your boyfriend the same thing.”

I chuckled. “I don’t know about that, but I don’t think he could have hid it after the remarks yous guys made that day.”

Jace looked at me. “If ask you something, will you give an honest answer?”

I nod and he continues. “What do you really think about what he told you? The club?”

I take out the band holding my hair up and run my fingers through my hair, trying to figure out how to word my answer. I look at him to see him looking at me and smiled. “It’s hot. That’s the first thing I seriously thought when he told me about that club. I was already curious because I read Izzy’s coveted secret, Jace. Since Tuesday, I’ve seen it in my head. It’s made some great imagery.”

I saw his smirk turn into a grin. “Wanking off to beating him?”

I roll my eyes, “It’s not beating. Not really. From what I read, it’s the way it happens. That’s why he asked if I would consider meeting with his friends that own the place. That way I could get answers to my curiousity since he’s submissive and not be uncomfortable with the fact I still have everything God gave me.”

“Boys, it’s getting late.”

We turned to see mom and so we nodded and headed up the stairs, me to the shower. As it heated up, I went ahead and brushed my teeth. As I stepped in, I sighed at the contact with the water. I loved getting hot showers! I thought back to what I told Jace about my thoughts on what I found out and was exploring when the same picture from my dream came back to the front of my mind. I saw Magnus on a bed, tied up with rope around his wrists and what looked to be clamps on his nipples. He wasn’t blindfolded, but that’s because I love his eyes. I felt my fingers run down to my hardening member and wrap around it as I watch my mind play with my imagination. In my hand was a whip of some sort and I was slowly running the end of the leather over Magnus’ heated body, watching as my little sub writhed in pleasure, making delicious sounds from his mouth as he kept his eyes on mine. 

I took the whip back just enough to crack it just enough to bring a tinge of pink to his body, but the sound that came out of him had me stroking my cock as I watched him laying there. I cracked it a couple more times before climbing on top of him and plunging my shaft into his ass, not bothering with lube, causing a yell of ecstasy to erupt from both of us. I put Magnus’ legs over my shoulders and hit his ass till it was raw as I pounded into his tanned, beautiful ass. I felt my hands twist and pick up in rhythm on my dick as I pictured Magnus coming undone and yelling for more under me till the cum squirted on the shower wall and I slid down, my legs giving out. I looked up at the ceiling. That was some imagination, and I didn’t really know it was a whip I was using till that minute. He had told me he liked whips and canes, but I that was not in my dream. 

“Alec, I want hot water too.”

I stood up as I heard Max on the other side of the door and quickly finished my shower, turning the spray to cold. I got out and wrapped the towel around me before opening the door. Max and Jace were leaning against the wall across from me, both grinning. “What?”

They both chuckled and Max shook his head. “You just better be glad mom and Izzy can’t hear you.”

I blushed a bit and walked to my room, my brother’s laughing at me. I quickly changed into some grey sweat pants and laid on the my bed to read Perks. Just as I finished the chapters and my outline for the paper, Magnus texted me.

“Glad you got home safely.” I sent back

I got off the bed and put my things back in my bag for tomorrow. As I crawled back into my bed my phone went off. I picked it up and read. “What did you do?”

“Ate with my family and talked to Jace.” and had one hell of an imagination about you. I left out the last part though, already knowing about the line we were trying heavily not to cross. 

“He alright?”

I smiled, “Worried mostly. He doesn’t want to be his dad and really likes Clary. I told him to be honest with her about some things. How was work?”

“Boring without my favorite customers. Some guy hit on me tonight. Don’t worry,he doesn’t work there and Mike set him straight about my boyfriend. Apparently Mike was on a date last night as well.”

“Good, I don’t share. Get some sleep, baby.”

“Yes, sir. See you in the morning, darling.”

I smiled and put my phone on the charger before falling to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	10. Chapter 10

MAGNUS

I rolled over and shut of the alarm, arching my back to stretch and wake up a bit. I’m so happy it’s Friday! Even though I had work tonight, I was going to sleep in the same room as my fabulous boyfriend tonight and I can’t wait. I get up and wipe sleep from my eyes as I make my way to the bath. I turn on the spray and do my business before stepping into the stall. I quickly get in and out because I have to get my things ready for the weekend.

“Magnus.”

I saw my mother on the other side of the door when I opened it. “Yeah?”

“Ask Alec if he’d like to eat Sunday evening as well. I would like to meet that young man.”

I just nod and we switch places so she can use the room. I make my way down to my room and pull out a pair of boot cut jeans with holes in them, pulling them on and foregoing the boxers today. I pull out a pink thermal and slip it on, pulling the sleeves up to my elbows. I grab a pair of converse and some socks, slipping both in place before sitting at my vanity. I do my make up while waiting for my hair to finish drying and then put some glitter pink chalk in and gel it up like normal. I smile at myself in the mirror and then notice my phone blinking. I pick it up and swipe the screen, looking at my messages.

“Jordan says Sunday brunch would be fine if it’s alright with Alec, text me later.”

I smile and reply that I’ll let my man know. I was thankful for my friends, they knew why I had to stay away and were still willing to help my boyfriend. Mom, of course, didn’t know I still talked to anyone from the club since she hated that place. She thought Woolsey made me go, not that I went because I needed to. I put my phone down on my bed and then pull out the overnight bag I use on the weekends. I head to my closet, taking out a couple pairs of skinny jeans and tees for this weekend. I knew I was doing my punishment in the morning so made sure to grab extra that I didn’t mind getting dirty. I then went to my dresser and pulled out a pair of hotpants for tonight and tomorrow, everything else in my locker at work of course. I then put my hair products and makeup in their bags and slip them inside, my toothbrush with the makeup. I threw it over my shoulder, strap across my chest, and then pick up my bookbag and head to eat breakfast.

“Here. I love you, son. See you Sunday.”

I smiled as she set me a plate of pancakes down and kissed the top of my head before heading out. I put my phone on the table with my keys and then ate my food. It didn’t take long to eat and then I drank my juice before rinsing and putting the dishes in the washer. I grabbed my phone and keys, walking to my SUV. Alec had texted me to know they were running late and to stay at my car again. I just put the phone down and made the drive to the school. 

Clary and Simon were already there and so I parked, getting out to stand with them. “Morning, guys.”

They smiled and Clary’s wasn’t a bright as it normally is. I pulled her in a side hug. “You ok?”

She nodded, “Jace wants to talk after school, but won’t tell me why. I’m nervous I guess.”

I smiled, “It’ll be fine. I’m not sure what exactly it is, Alec talked to him about some things.”

She nodded and we turned as my boyfriend and Jace pulled into a spot, walking over to us. Alec pulled me to him, kissing me lightly. “Hey.”

I looked at his eyes as I pulled away, “Hey. Brunch Sunday if that’s alright.”

He furrowed his brow a bit, trying to figure it out I suppose. I watched as he figured out what I was talking about and nodded. “Fine. Did you know we are getting separated in the morning?”

I sigh, “Jocelyn told me yea. It sucks because Jonathan will be there, Alec.”

I saw his eyes hold anger for a moment before he nodded, “If he tries…”

I just nod as the bell rings and kiss him. “Class.” I whispered.

He pulls back and leads me into the school. We make our way to the classroom and Alec leads me to our seats, not letting go of me till I’m seated. I smiled as he turns in his seat to look at me. “You coming with us after school.”

I nod. “Already packed, Alexander.”

I saw the shiver as his eyes closed and smirked. I loved that he got affected by me saying his name. I leaned closer, “What’s wrong?”

He opened his eyes and they were very dark blue. “Like you don’t know. I still have to pack so come to mine after classes.”

I smile, not replying as the teacher gets up to start class. Alec turned around and then Mr. Garroway went on about the due date for the paper, which was Tuesday since we’d be finished with the book over the weekend. My paper was already finished, so this part of the lesson was boring. What I did like was that we’d be starting the movie on Monday. I loved the movie and thought they did a good job with it. When class was finally over, Alec took my hand again and led us out.

“Out of the way, fags.”

Alec barely got me out of the way before Jonathan and his flakies stomped out of the room. 

“You ok?”

I looked over to see Alec looking at me. “I’m fine. Thank you, darling.”

He kissed my forehead and then we had to part for our classes. I sat with Jace in Math and attempted to understand the lesson. I really hated numbers, they and I didn’t mix well. I was happy when the morning went by and I was in the cafeteria again with my boyfriend and our group of friends. I sat next to Alec and he took my hand, pulling my head to him so he could kiss my temple. I smile at him as we pull apart to eat. The feeling of being protected and safe, something I felt immediately with the boy next to me was comforting. Lunch came by quickly and then my wonderful boy led me down the hallway to Biology. I was hoping we were through with the whole “sex” thing because it was incredibly boring for me and Alec, especially since they tended to really put in the effort about babies and whatnot. 

We sat down and then Alec once again put his on the table, turning it to look at me. “So did Maia say what time for brunch?”

I shook my head. “No, she told me to text her with what you said. She’s like me, so she may not talk to you much. Jordan gives her, her directions differently each time. They   
may be in the roles they usually are at the club till he can trust you. He’s very protective of his girl.”

He nodded, “So she doesn’t talk to men?”

I smile and lean in. “She can’t talk to Dominants, Alec. She can talk to me just fine because we’re the same. Most Doms don’t let their Subs talk to people they don’t know yet. It’s for their protection.”

He simply nodded as the teacher came in to talk about our next unit. Thank everything above for the fact that we were done with the sex thing, I was already frustrated and if the last two days were worth anything, Alec was beginning to be as well. When class was over, we ended up running into Izzy in the hall. Alec gave her his keys, telling her he was going with me so she wouldn’t have to walk. Alec’s letting his controlling side out more as we progress, which I absolutely loved. Alec led me to my car and then we got in and drove to his house. I parked at Clary’s and then we walked down the sidewalk to his house. He didn’t let go of my hand till we were in his room. He pulled me to him and kissed me, tongue plunging into my mouth as he kicked the door shut. 

He started to walk forward and I automatically followed his lead till I felt the bed hit my knees. I fell back and pulled him with me, letting him settle between my legs. I moaned as he kissed his way to my neck and bit on my left pulse point as his hand gripped my hip, keeping it in place as he rolled into me. My hands wrapped around his biceps and I moaned as he sucked my neck, leaving his mark there. I felt his hand on my skin and my back arched at the contact, causing his hand to raise my shirt the higher it went. He pulled back just enough to pull the fabric over my head and then plunged his tongue back into my mouth. I could feel his erection rolling against mine and moaned as my finger grabbed his fabric and pulled on it. 

He released my mouth and helped me get the offending thing off before crashing our chest together, each of us letting out a moan as our skin touched. I crawled further on the bed and my boyfriend followed me till we were both on it comfortably. He grabbed my thigh again and pushed it up so he could roll at an angle, causing my eyes to roll and my back to arch higher off the bed. I kept my leg where it was as our rhythm picked up and a hiss left my lips as Alec’s finger and thumb rolled my nipple around. He twisted it painfully so, but the pleasure that shot through me was like nothing and the sound I made proved it. 

“More, please, Alexander.”

He pulled back just a bit and looked down at me, tweaking my nipple a bit harder. “You like that? Answer me my little Sub.” he growled, causing another round of sounds to erupt within me.

“Of gods yes, please! Do it again, please.” I called out, hoping he would.

He sit back and his hands took both of my thighs bring them up and widening them till they were beyond stretched. The next thing he did had me seeing stars as he plopped his dick to rub mine, causing a painful pleasure to ripple through me. I knew we were both getting close and pulled him back to me to kiss his luscious lips. I couldn’t believe what was happening and knew as soon as the pants came off, my wonderful blue eyed hotness was going to claim me like a little bitch I was. He continued to pound against me, gaining speed and strength the closer he got. I felt his fingers again, twisting hard on my nipples causing the last high pitched sound to come out of me the closer I got. The pain was setting me on fire with pleasure. 

“Come now, my little Sub.” Alec whispered in my ear and I did. I came like never before. Alec continued to pound me, not slowing his rhythm till he crashed on top of me, completely spent.

He rolled over and pulled me to him. “Wow.” was all he whispered as he kissed the top of my head. 

I moved so I could see him and smiled. “Did you know you called me your little Sub?”

He smirked, “I call you that in my head a lot, so I’m not really surprised.”

I knew my eyes widened because he just leaned up and kissed me. “I want to talk about it with Jordan before we discuss any of it.”

I nod, “Yes, sir.”

I notice his eyes grow darker at me calling him sir and sigh, he really was mine. He pulled me to him again and kissed me. As the kiss began to heat up once again, someone knocked on his door. “We’re heading over, yous guys coming?”

“We’ll be there in a few moments, Izzy.” I heard my boyfriend call out.

“We should get up and stuff.” He whispered to me.

I moved to get up and he pulled me back. “Not yet.”

He got up and I stayed, knowing he wouldn’t want me to move. I watched as he moved to my bag that I brought in and pulled out a pair of my jeans. “Here”

I smiled and took them as he moved to his closet, pulling out a different pair and leaving the room. I got up and quickly changed my pants, putting the soiled ones into my bag, making sure they were rolled up enough not to mess my other clothes. I opened the door as Alec walked out of the bathroom. He took my hand and grabbed his bag, leading me over to Clary’s to hang out before I had to work.


	11. Chapter 11

ALEC

I woke up this morning with a smile as I figured out I was yet again tangled up in my boyfriend. Last night, watching him work was like nothing else, though that could be because he’s half naked when he works. It was also busy, but since it was Saturday, it was a given. A new guy had started working at Taki’s and Magnus was training him, which I hated. The guy was too close to my boyfriend and I know Magnus was trying to be nice, but I overheard him having to explain he was taken more than twice. I was laying on my back this morning with Magnus’ head on my chest and my arm around him. 

I lightly ran my thumb up and down his arm, thinking about our lunch today. We were meeting Jordan and Maia at 11:30 and I was nervous. I had a lot of questions about what they did, what I had been curious about and hoped they wouldn’t judge me too harshly. I smiled down at the sexy boy in my lap as he started to wake, his beautiful eyes turning to look at me. “Morning.” He whispered.

“Morning, baby.” I held his chin in place as I gave him a kiss.

“Yuck, PG people, PG.”

I smiled into the kiss before pulling back to see Simon and Izzy looking at us. I flipped my sister off and then pushed Magnus just enough so we could sit up. I stretched a bit and then made my way to the upstairs shower, taking my clothing with me. I was wearing a pair of boot cut jeans and a green tee today, Magnus told me they didn’t do fancy. I did a quick shower, knowing my boyfriend would want to get the nasty hamburger/bar smell off his body. I made my way back down to the basement to see everyone was waking up and a box of doughnuts were on the coffee table we moved out of the way. I grabbed a chocolate one and then sat in the chair. Jace was the only I had told were Magnus and I were going for lunch, so when I didn’t talk, he helped keep everyone off me. Izzy knew something was up though, so she was trying to get me to tell what it was.

“Isabelle, he doesn’t have to fucking tell you. Magnus and he are going, that’s it. We’re going to Coney Island anyway, so it’s not like you really need to know.”

I could see her anger build and was quite thankful when Magnus was finally back down. I have to say, my boyfriend was sexy. He was in a pair of pink skinny jeans and a white tank top. He had pink and glitter in his hair and his make up done. I watched as he grabbed a doughnut and then pulled him to my lap.

“Magnus, where are you two going?” 

I roll my eyes at my sister. Magnus looks at me, silently asking, and I just sighed. “Izzy, Magnus wants me to meet some of his friends so we’re meeting them for lunch. Stop being a nosy bitch because that’s all you’re getting.”

I saw her eyes darken a bit at my calling her bitch. She didn’t do anything though, just pulled Simon by the hand up the stairs so they could leave. Jace just smiled and shook his head, leading Clary up and out. I leaned my head on the back of the chair and sighed, my hand resting on Magnus’ knee. I felt his hand on my leg and looked at him. 

“I’m fine, just nervous.”

He kissed my lips lightly and smiled. “Jordan and Maia will love you. Depending on his rules today, she may not look at you right off. He doesn’t know you and is very protective of her.”

I just nod and pat his leg, letting him know to get up so we could leave. We take my car and I sigh as I turn the key. As the car’s warming up, I turn and pull my boyfriend’s face to mine, kissing his mouth. He kisses me back before pulling away. “May I ask a question?”

I nod and he smiles. “Why are you nervous?”

I put the car in drive and turn to make sure nothing’s coming at me before pulling on the street, the address to Jordan and Maia’s in my GPS before answering. “Don’t want to sound stupid, I guess. How long have they been in this lifestyle?”

I took our joined hands and placed them to where I could still work the gear shift as he answered me. “Jordan and Maia have a unique story, which they are open about. He’ll probably tell you some of it while you talk. They have been together for about five years. He is 30 and she’s 23.”

I nod and glance at him quickly, giving him a smile. I take our joined hands and lift them, kissing his knuckle. “Alright, ready?” I ask as we pull up to a two story little house in the burbs. 

Magnus smiles and I get out of the car, quickly going over to open his door. I take his hand and he lets me lead him to the door. We ring the bell and wait. A small girl opens the door. She has brown, curly hair and what I assumed was chocolate eyes. 

“Hey Magnus.” She gives him a quick hug and then pulls back to let us in, not greeting me at all. I made sure to keep a smile on my face, glad that Magnu gave me a warning about her behavior. She kept her eyes cast downward, letting Magnus know that he could take me to the living room and then meet her in the kitchen. I let Magnus walk me down a small hallway to the left of the entrance and into a very modern living area. 

The man sitting on one of the couches turned off the TV and then stood up. “Hey Magnus.”

They shook hands, the man staying a good distance away from my boyfriend, which I was happy about. 

Magnus smiled. “Hey, Jordan. This is Alec. Maia said I’m to be in the kitchen, yes?”

Jordan smiled, “For now. I figured you two wanted to catch up so told her you both could.”

Magnus nodded and turned to me. I turned to look at him and nodded, letting him know I’d be fine. He smiled and then I watched as he let go and went to find his friend. I turned back to Jordan, who motioned for me to sit down.

“Magnus tells Maia you didn’t run away, but wanted to take our class.”

I blushed a bit, “Yes. I have been curious about it before Magnus. He let me know this may be better since he couldn’t come to the classes and I wouldn’t be uncomfortable with some of the things.”

Jordan sits back and smiles behind me. I looked over to see Maia bringing in some tea and snacks. I watch as she sits them on the table and then looks at her boyfriend. “Thirty minutes, sir.”

He nods, “Thanks, sweetheart.”

She turns and briefly glances at me before heading back to the room. Jordan offers me a drink and then we sit back. 

“What do you wanna know first?”

I shrug, “Well, what has he told yous guys?”

Jordan leans forward a bit and scoots closer. “He hasn’t told me anything, already being what he is. A Sub never talks to Doms their partner doesn’t know. At least it’s one of the rules in our group. Many groups have different rules. That rule comes from the club as a way to keep people calm. Maia told me that he told her you’re very innocent and recently out. This makes it weird to me that you wanna look into this, but at the same time...seeing you with him, it makes sense.”

I let out a breath. “I guess the first thing would be how to go about it. Like, I don’t know. I know I’m controlling by nature, I don’t really ask. Magnus just kind of takes it though. I didn’t realize till he pointed it out.”

He smiled and sits back a bit. “I’m a lot like that. If he doesn’t like how you do something, he’ll tell you. You building the relationship is a big part. You’re learning about each other. Yes, you’re both 18 and have hormones. Yes, from what Maia has told me, this is really fast. No, there isn’t a set rule on how it works. You both have to find out what works with you. Want my advice (I nodded) work up to just sex. Don’t throw in things like whips or rope or the like till you’re ready to. Magnus will take what you give him. His only Dom, well...the one that first brought him to Pandemonium wasn’t a good Dom or person. He used that boy in there. If you love him, or grow to love him, he’ll love whatever you wanna do. That’s what this is. Magnus is a masochist, true, but if you’re not comfortable with something, that’s fine too.”

I sit back and processed that bit. I knew Magnus had others, he told me. Hearing he had a bad one though, I didn’t like that. “50 Shades?”

He chuckled. “Maia let me in on that secret too. Some of that is true, for some people only. The club has a mandatory contract first timers fill out. This way we know what they are willing to do and what they aren’t. That way if a problem arises, we can fix it. Not many of us are that extreme and I hate that book.”

He then went on to explain the use of “safe words” and how some of the safety issues were used. Jordan talked about the ways to tie someone up and that rope was the safest way because some things tighten and you can’t get them untied. He explained some of the toys, I asked specifically about the whips, and he smiled. “Whips, huh?”

I turn to look and make sure no one’s there before leaning in. “Ever since he told me a few days ago, I imagine using one. I also called him my little Sub, he likes it.”

Jordan nodded and I was glad he didn’t laugh. He raised up a finger and then asked for Maia. She came in and still avoided me as he asked how much longer. 

“10 minutes, sir.”

He nodded and she went back in. “The whip can work lots of ways. For you, though, I would suggest a riding crop. They’re easier to use. Also, practice and not till you work up to that. Is the nickname just in your head?”

I shake my head, “No.” I wasn’t going to tell a guy I just met about Friday.

He gets closer. “All the time or just in a bedroom?”

“The second.”

I hear his breath let out and then he smiles. “If he likes it, that’s ok. I would suggest a mentor till you both get used to it, though. This way if any questions, you have someone to talk to.”

I nod. “Alright. Do you mind if that’s you? I don’t know anyone else but Magnus who does this.”

He smiles and pulls a card out of his wallet. “All of my numbers and even my email is on there. whenever you need it.”

“Thanks.”

He smiles and we get up as we hear that lunch is ready. I walk in behind him since I didn’t know where to go and sit next to Magnus. I lean over and give him a kiss, taking his hand under the table and squeezing it so he knows I’m ok. We talk small talk through lunch, just getting to know the people Magnus does. Jordan and I sit while Magnus helps Maia load and put up dishes/food.

“See how he is? He already is what you need. You both are going to be fine. He asks before he talks doesn’t he?”

I watch Magnus out of the corner of my eye and lean a bit. “Yes, he called me sir the other day as well.”

I watched as Jordan looked at Magnus and then back to me. “You already have rules?”

“Only two, but they are about the the guy that hit him. At least I guess they could be rules. I mean, he has to wait in his car for me at school because he got hit before I got there. He also has to text when he goes to work and when he gets home.”

“Those are reasonable and he probably sees them that way. It’s the way your presence is, how you word things. You still give the option, but he knows how much you care. What happened with the guy that hit him?”

I closed my eyes to calm a bit, I still felt like kicking Jonathan’s ass. “Nothing. I didn’t hit him, but I took Magnus home and took care of him. That’s when we became official. Is this really soon? We’ve known each other 12 days almost and we’re already taking clothes off, shirts only, but still.”

I really needed to know because I was worried about that. I wasn’t one to just jump in bed, not one to just let my instincts take over. He smiled and I saw his eyes light up as he looked at Maia. “I slept with my beautiful Sub on our first date. I think whatever you’re both comfortable with is what works. If one of you aren’t in it, the other will know, and then you’ll slow down. If you go home tonight and fuck his little brains out, so be it. You don’t have to though.”

He sat back and I watched as he walked up to Maia and wrapped her in his arms. They looked so in sync together, it was surreal. I felt Magnus behind me and tugged his hand, getting him to sit on me. He smiled as I turned his face to mine, lightly kissing him. I pulled back just enough to put my forehead against his and sighed. 

“You having fun?”

He smiled and whispered. “Yes. I haven’t seen them since mom caught me, Alec. It good to catch up with her. Did he help?”

I pulled back just a tad to look at him. “Yes and he’s going to be my mentor. That way I can get answers when I need them. He also said to work up to it, so I would have to be somewhat experienced before doing some of it.”

He smirked and leaned in to kiss me again. “Figured as much. Wanna see his room?”

“He has a room?”

All three chuckled and only then did I realize Magnus’ friends were watching us.

“Yes, we have a room. We have three bedrooms down here, but our play room is on the second floor with a lock on it.” Jordan stated.

I stared up at my boyfriend, who was silently asking me. I turned to Jordan, “Isn’t that a private thing?”

Jordan nodded, “Usually, but you aren’t doing my class and eventually you’ll want to know. I think you should wait though. Some of the things we have you didn’t ask about.”

I just nodded and then we all went to the living area. Maia still wasn’t really talking to me, but she was curled up in Jordan. I had pulled Magnus to me and wrapped him in my arms, fingers playing with his hair. The doorbell went off and Maia went to get it, excusing herself. We heard a scream of “Momma” and Magnus pulled back from me. A little girl with curly brown pigtails ran into the room and jumped on Jordan, Maia and another lady following. 

“Mom, this is Alec, Magnus’ friend. Alec, this is Anna, Jordan’s mom.”

“Nice to meet you.” I greeted.

“You too. Jordan, your father wants to know when you wanna do that thing.”

Jordan excuses himself and then goes to talk to his mom. The little girl finally notices us and her smile gets big. “MAGGIE.” 

My boyfriend gets up and picks up the little thing, twirling her around like an airplane.

“Oh, Gracie...how are you?”

He stops twirling her, but doesn’t let her down.

“You missed my birday.”

I saw a flicker of sadness in my boyfriend’s eye for just a moment. “I’m sorry, doll. Why don’t I see if your mommy and I can make a day with just us three for shopping.”

The little girl lights up and then crawls down him and gets in her mother’s lap. “Can we?”

She just smiled. “I have to talk to daddy, but I'm sure we can.”

I pull Magnus back to me and he puts his head on my shoulder. “We should go, darling. Mom said 5.”

I grab my phone and check the time, 4:00. “Alright.”

Jordan comes back into the room as we get up. we tell everyone bye and then we head out of the house and into the car. As soon as we’re in the car, I turn Magnus’ face and kiss him, tongue going into his mouth. He sighs and puts his hand on my neck, trying to bring me closer to him. When air’s needed, I pull back to start the car.

“Well, talking kink gets you going.” I heard him state.

I looked at him before backing out. “More like kink with you, baby.”

He takes my hand as I’m backing out and then kisses the knuckle. “They liked you. Knowing Jordan is your mentor, Maia will be more open from on. He doesn’t mentor much.”

I told him about the rest of the conversation on the way to his moms. Jordan was very informative in what we talked about and I knew now that I’d probably love the stuff I did with my boy, no matter what. I was really itching about seeing a play room though. I knew I couldn’t ask Magnus to betray his mom by going to the club, so I knew I’d have to wait. Waiting was alright, I wasn’t going to push. I already knew what whip I wanted though, so was hoping I could at least get that to practice soon. I asked Magnu some about Maia and he gave me short answers. Her parents were abusive and her brother raised her. They owned the bar with her brother, that’s how her and Jordan met. I pulled up to Magnus’ house and we got out of the car. 

Magnus took my hand and led me to his door. “Mom doesn’t know where we went today. She’d freak.” he whispered, opening the piece of wood.

I just smile and kiss his hand lightly, letting him lead me in. 

“Mom.”

“Kitchen.”

Magnus shut the door and led me into the kitchen where I was going to meet his mother.

“Mom, this is Alec.”

“Hello again, Alec.”

“Hi, Ms. Bane.”

She smiled, putting the chicken in the oven. “Nonsense, it’s Sheila. You two can watch some TV. No room, Magnus Bane.”

“Yes mom.”

Magnus pulled me into the living room and turned on the TV for background noise. I pulled a pillow to my lap and then put my boyfriend’s head on top of it. I ran my fingers through his hair as I leaned my head back on the couch. Today was information overload and I was exhausted. All I had to do now was eat with my sexy boyfriend’s mom and then I’d get to sleep. I felt Magnus turn and looked down to see him looking at me. He smiled and I leaned down to give him a kiss as his mother went to get the door, letting in the man I knew my boyfriend was really nervous to meet. 

Nathaniel came in and was introduced as Magnus turned off the Television. We made small talk, well...Nathaniel and Magnus did. I just held my boy’s hand for support as he got to know the man in his mother’s life. Apparently his sister, Tessa, was living with two guys and it was a strange relationship. It sounded familiar, but I shrugged it off. When Dinner was announced, we all headed to the table. Everything was good and we were all getting along so well. After dinner, Nathaniel took Magnus’ mom out for some icecream and I took Magnus back to his car. I parked my car in my spot behind my house and then we sat there. I heard a sigh escape my lips as we got out of the car. I walked Magnus back to the front where his car was, dreading in letting him go. 

I pulled him to me and touched his lips to mine. “Be safe and text.”

He pulled back and smiled as he got in his car. He gave me one last kiss, whispering “I will” as I shut his door and watched him drive off.


	12. Chapter 12

MAGNUS

Two weeks, that’s how long it’s been since I have known Alexander Lightwood. One and half weeks since I first had his lips on mine. Every day since had been filled with afternoons and weekends of being with that boy, my fabulous and sexy boyfriend. I had never had feelings this strong before. I am pretty sure I know what they are, but like I said...it’s only been two weeks. I had talked to Maia, who told me her and Jordan were just as instant and not to worry, but I couldn’t help it. School today sucked because he wasn’t there and it was like I couldn’t function. 

He had texted me this morning about not feeling well and so Jace would be helping with Jonathan. Clary’s brother had pretty much left me alone, but I was almost thinking it’s because he’s scared of Alec. Right now, I’m driving to work, my bag for my stay with Clary tonight in the back seat. I was really dreading work because when I checked on Alec, he was still puking. The new guy wasn’t working tonight, so that’s a plus. The group was coming in close to closing time as usual so I had a little bit to look forward to. They weren’t who I wanted though, but he was sick. I thought about taking him some soup when I got off, but I don’t know if Maryse would be alright with that. I parked my car in it’s usual spot out back and then walked into the room where we change. I took my shirt off as soon as I opened my locker and hung it up in there. I had worn my hotpants to school so I just toed off my converse and then pulled the pants off. I took out my boots and then sat down to pull them on and zip them up.

“Hey Bane.”

I turned my head and smiled. “Hi Mike. How’s the floor?”

He smiled. “Better now you’re here. Eric got called in, so a warning on that.”

I slumped a little. “Great and Alec’s sick so he’s not coming with Clary and them tonight. He’s gonna know and do something.”

Mike had sat next to me and put his hand on my shoulder. “Jem put you in my area as I’m on bar. It’s the busiest and with me there, he’s hoping Eric will leave you alone.”

I nod. “Alright, I’ll be out in a minute. I have to clock in.”

He smiled and got up, leaving me to it. I checked my make up and then attempted to look happy so I could get tips. Today literally sucked, a lot. I grabbed my wrist band that had my employee card on it and then headed out to check my section and get started. I clocked in at one of the wait stations and then went up to the host stand.

“Hey Magnus.”

“Hey Candice. Mike said I’m by him.”

She smiled and nodded. “You have b1 through b5 and Mike just has the actual bar tonight. Are Clary and Simon coming?”

I nod. “Yes, probably closer to 9 so try to keep one of the tables open. It’ll be four people.”

She smiled. “Got it, when do I get to meet hottie?”

“He’s sick tonight, so maybe tomorrow.”

I then turned and grabbed my little apron that held the money pouch and pad, getting ready for tables. We were really busy tonight and I had my tables loaded for the whole time. I also got the luxury of having a bachelor party so my section closed at 8:30 when they got there because we all know they’re going to be here forever. I had all my chores finished and my people had drinks filled and whatever food they were eating when Clary, Jace, Izzy, and Simon came in. I smiled at them as they sat down. 

“Magnus.”

I looked at Mike who pointed and I nodded. He was busy so I was going to get their drinks for him. 

I walked up to the group and leaned in between Izzy and Clary. “How’s Alec?”

“Awful. He’s been in bed all day. He said hello though.” Izzy stated.

I smiled. “I’ll text him after I get your drinks. I'm just waiting on the party and then I’m off. Mike will get your food in a moment.”

They nodded and all asked for Coke. I made my way back to the kitchen where the soda station was and grabbed their cups. I filled them with ice and then started with the drinks. As I was getting the last cup filled, I felt him. He was leaning close to me and I could feel his breath on my neck. I closed my eyes and hoped he’d go away.

“You smell good.” he whispered.

“I have a boyfriend and he’s very protective of me. I would suggest you move.” I had tried to sound confident, but I knew that he knew my boyfriend wasn’t here.

“I’m off too, let’s go to my place after you’re finished.” he whispered.

I stayed there, not looking at him. “I already told you, I have a boyfriend Eric.”

“And he’s not here so what he don’t know won’t hurt him.”

He turned me around and caged me to the counter to the point I could feel the cups on the small of my back. “Yes it will and I don’t want to. I have to work and then go home to him. You really need to move.”

I saw his smirk as he came even closer and looked in my eyes. “I know what you are, how rough you like it. I also know he hasn’t helped with that. Come with me, I can help.”

I gulped because I knew what he was saying. His smirk widened as he knew he got to me. I smirked back and then raised my right knee, hitting his crotch hard. He went down and I let out a breath, turning to get the tray. Before I could get out of the way, he grabbed my arm. “You will come to me.”

“ENOUGH.”

I looked up to see Jem, a sigh of relief coming out of my mouth. Eric tried to play it off and Jem looked at me. “Magnus, I gave Mike your table, he’ll give you the tip tomorrow. Go change and you can eat with your friends. Eric, you’re fired. Harassment is frowned upon and Will already told me you were warned last weekend while training.”

Magnus watched as Jem made Eric get up and kicked him out, half naked. He looked back at me and touched my shoulder. “You alright?”

I nod. “He knew. I don’t know, but he did. He knew about me, about Alec. Jem, thank you.”

Jem leaned in a bit and smiled. “Men like him can smell people like you a mile away. He’s like Woolsey, I told Will not to keep him. He thought Eric was going to leave you alone because that fucker said he would.”

I nod. “These are for Clary and them.”

Jem takes the tray and motions for Candice. “Go with him so he can put his clothes on.”

She nods and then we go so I can change. I don’t say anything because my nerves are still all over the place. I could feel that man on me, his breath on my neck, his fingers on my skin. I felt so dirty, more than the usual with the grabbing that comes with this job. Eric made me feel like I was some plaything. Candice didn’t say anything, for which I was grateful. I slipped my jeans up after getting my boots off and then pulled my pink thermal back over my head. I put my converse on and then locked my locker, heading out to my friends. I stopped by the bar to let Mike know I wanted a hamburger. He nodded and gave me a small smile. I turn and sit next to Simon after grabbing a soda from Mike. I sighed and tried to listen to what they were talking about, but I really just wanted to go home. I took out my phone and texted Alec, checking up on him, and then sitting it by my arm on the table.

“Magnus, what’s wrong?”

I just shrugged. “Tired, long day.”

I saw my phone light up and smiled, swiping my screen.

“A little better, baby. Wish I could see you.”

“Me 2. I have to talk to you if you feel better in the morning.” I replied and then sit it back down.

“Here yous guys go. Jem wants you to tell us when you leave so I can walk you out.”

I just nod as he passes out the food. I try to eat, but I’m not that hungry, not after what happened in the kitchen. I see the light blinking on my phone and open the message, ignoring the looks from my friends.

“You ok?”

“No, but you’re sick so I can wait, darling. You get better for me.”

I sit it down and took another bite, clearly ignoring the table. I ate half of my burger and then couldn’t stomach it anymore. 

I sit it down and looked at Jace. “I’m heading out. Here’s a 10 for mine.”

I got up and went to the bar so I could get Mike. He nodded when he saw me and gave the drink to the person. 

“Magnus, what is wrong? I told Alec I'd help out.”

I looked down to see Jace’s hand on my wrist and then back up to ALec’s brother. “New guy. I’m going to tell Alec in the morning after he rests.”

Jace nodded and then I walked out with Mike. Mike and Jem took the opportunity to smoke a cig as I got in my car and locked the door. I turned the key and waited for it to heat up when my phone rang.

“Darling, you should be resting.”

“Jace told me you’re shaken up, baby. Tell me what’s wrong.”

I leaned my head back on the seat before backing out. “I’ll tell you in the morning.”

“No, my door is open. I need to see you’re ok, Magnus.”

I close my eyes. “Alright. Give me 10.”

We hang up and then I pull back to turn my car round, waving to the guys against the wall as I turn onto the street. I get to Alec’s in 8 minutes and get out of the car. As promised the door was open and Maryse was on the couch.

“Magnus, sweetie?”

I smiled. “Alec argued till I said I’d come over.”

She nodded and got up. “Alright. Can I trust you?”

I nod. “Yes, ma’am.”

She tells me to lock up and then heads to her room. I make my way up to my boyfriend’s room and then silently open the door. Alec is laying down, looking at the ceiling. His head leans up a bit and smiles at me, reaching his arms out. I take my shirt off and then toe my shoes off before climbing in next to him. Before I can say anything, his arms are around me and tears are leaking from my eyes. I can hear him telling me he’s here now, that he’s not going to let anything happen. It takes me a while to calm down and then I turn to look at my blue eyes. 

He’s smiling down at me and I give a watery smile. “I missed you.”

He leans forward, his lips touching my forehead. “Missed you too, baby. Talk to me.”

I nod and tell him everything. Today at school and the hell of not seeing him, what Mike told me when I got to work, and Eric. I did let him know Jem fired the ass. Alec held me closer to him and kissed my head. I sighed and turned, placing my lips to his torso. “I was so lost after Eric, darling. I didn’t know what to do. He just knew so much about us.” I whispered.

Alec’s hand went under my chin and tilted my face to look into my eyes. “He’s not going to get you.” He leaned his lips to lightly touch mine and I smiled into it.

Everything about this man had my nerves on fire and it got better with each kiss, each touch, each smile. I sighed and turned to lay on him. His thumb was running up and down my bicep and we both drifted off into nothingness.

I woke up to my fabulous boyfriend running his hands through my hair. I smiled and turned to kiss his chest. “You feel better?”

He just hummed, not moving. I turned my head back, laying back on his chest. I didn’t want to get up and Alec felt the same apparently. He keeps his fingers in my hair and mine found themselves on his abs, running through the lines that separated each muscle. This was heaven, laying here with Alec. I tried to keep my mind off the fact that this was our first time to sleep in a bed together. I felt my eyes drifting closed again and welcomed it greatly. The next time my eyes opened, I was alone. I rolled over and stretched my back, sighing when it popped. I heard the door open and rolled over, looking at the door as Alec came through with a pair of jeans on and his hair wet. He smiled at me and sat on the bed. 

“Better?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” I asked, sitting up. 

He just chuckled and leaned in, kissing my lips. I sighed as he pulled me closer to him, his tongue asking for entrance. I loved Alec’s tongue, how it felt with mine. I pulled my legs from the blanket and moved to straddle my boyfriend, lips not leaving his. He sighed as I wrapped my legs around him. He move just enough to flip and my back was once again on his bed. I felt his hand grip my hip, right about my waistband, and moaned as his hips rolled into mine. When air was needed, he pulled back, one arm holding him up. 

“Hey.”

I smiled up at him. “You’re better, than.”

He smiled and leaned back to kiss me lightly. “Yes and I’m going to work with you tonight. I wanna talk to Jem and Will about me being there. I don’t trust that Eric guy.”

I sigh and he helps me sit up. I watch as he goes to his closet to pull out a shirt, pulling it over his head. I know there’s no use in talking him out of it because I really wanted him there. I felt so safe with Alec and he wanting to protect me was like nothing I ever experienced. It made those feelings I was trying not to name intensify greatly. He turned around and held his hand out. I put mine in and he pulled me off his bed, leading me to the kitchen for food. We sat down to some cereal because his mother told him he needed to take it easy on his stomach today. The adults in the two houses were going shopping today and so we had the houses to ourselves. 

After we ate, we went out to get my bag and then we headed over to Clary’s so Jocelyn would at least know I made it somewhere after work the night before. Everyone was in the kitchen and I just nodded before going to take a shower. I did give Clary a hug as she came out of her room on her way to meet her dad, letting her know I was better. I took a quick shower, wanting to be with my boyfriend today. I texted Jem to let him know about Alec coming with me this afternoon after getting dressed and then went to find my man. He was sitting in the living room and smiled when I came in. 

“Wanna go back to mine and watch movies on my laptop?” he actually asked, but I think that’s because Jonathan was there.

“Sure.”

I took my bag with me and then we went back over to Alec’s. He led me us stairs and then we sit up his laptop so we could lay on the bed and watch the movie. We picked some comedy Alec hadn’t seen, which wasn’t surprising, and then laid down to get comfortable. I was behind him since he was a bit shorter than me and I wrapped my arms around him. As we got into the movie, Alec moved onto his back and pulled me to him so I could lay on his chest. I could feel my boyfriend’s fingers running up and down my arm as the movie played. When my phone went off, I picked it up. 

“Will and I will be fine with that. He’s putting you in bar again tonight. See you at 5.”

I sit my phone back down after showing Alec my conversation. He put his fingers under my chin and held my head in place, kissing me softly. I smiled and turned back to the movie, just happy to be with my boyfriend who wasn’t sick anymore.


	13. Chapter 13

ALEC

Laying in bed all day with my boyfriend was the best thing to do on a Saturday. I really hated that I was sick and couldn’t see him yesterday. What I hated more though, the guy at Taki’s. I was so damn mad when Magnus told me what happened last night at work. The fact that Jem had fired him helped, but he still cornered my boyfriend, who’s having one hell of a dry spell. I get the temptation as I have seen the guy, he’s pretty good looking. I knew he was going to test Magnus since Magnus was hot. I also knew I could trust my man when I’m not here. Jace was really just in case Magnus actually needed the help. I am happy that Jem and Will are letting me crash the bar tonight though because I really didn’t want Magnus there by himself when that Eric guy could still be lurking. When the movie was over, we didn’t move. 

I kept my thumb running over his skin and smiled when I felt his fingers tracing circles around my belly button. I sigh when he turns his head just enough to touch his lips to my skin, leaving open mouth kisses. Magnus moves and starts to leave open mouthed kisses all over my chest and stomach. I could feel the coil as his tongue poked out and flicked my nipple, creating a shiver within me. I pulled his hair and brought his mouth to mine, plunging my tongue to play with his. He sighed and I moved my hands, grasping his hips and moving him on top of me. He puts his knees on the outside of my thighs and leans his whole body on mine, our skins touching. I love the feel of his skin on mine, it’s like nothing else. 

Magnus’ fingers lightly trace patterns on my chest and I moan as two of them roll my nipple around, my back arching into him. I flip us over, earning a moan from my delicious boyfriend as I roll into him. I grab the underside of his left thigh and push his leg up to his torso, grinding my dick into his. His back arches and he rolls his hip up to meet mine. When air’s needed, I slowly trail kisses down his jawline and take his ear lobe into my mouth, lightly sucking on it.

“oh gods, Alexander…” I hear the boy under me moan out.

I love how he says my whole name when we’re like this, just a whisper, but with so much passion. I kiss my way down to his left pulse point and lightly bit, sucking the bit of skin into my mouth, causing Magnus to buck harder into me. “baby, you feel so good under me.” I whisper as I slowly continue to leave open mouth kisses down his body. I stop at his chest and suck on one of his nipples, feeling the shiver run through his body. I smile and tweak his other nipple as I bite just enough to create a sound to come from his throat. I give the other nipple the same attention before continuing downward. I poke my tongue out and slowly lick around his navel before poking it in the hole in the middle.

“Damn, Alexander.” he moans out as his fingers find my hair, tugging just enough to make me moan. I continue downward and when I reach the denim, I run my tongue from his left hip to his right, causing a loud moan and his hips to buck, trying to get some friction I took from him.

“Please….Alexander, please…”

I look up at him to see him looking at me. “What do you want, my little Sub?” I whisper, kissing his right hip.

“touch me...please, Alexander….I need to feel you.”

I kiss my way back up to him and plunge my tongue into his mouth. We hadn’t gone into the pants territory, but I wanted to please him. I ran my fingers lightly over the skin around the waistband of his jeans before undoing the buttons, leave it to Magnus to wear a button fly today. I slowly take each button out of the hole, making sure to keep my fingers running on the new skin I discover. I make my way back to his neck, lightly kissing as I reach the last button. I run my fingers lightly over the skin before flattening out my hand and slowly going under the fabric. I hold myself up on my other arm as my pointer finger lightly runs from his tip to his sac.

“oh gods, yes...please...mo..re” he moans as I watch his face.

I slowly wrap my fingers around him and a hiss leaves those beautiful lips.

“Open your eyes for me, baby.” I whisper.

He does and I smile as I begin to pump him under his clothes. He picks his head up to kiss my lips as his fingernails leave trails down my back. We keep our eyes locked as he begins to come undone with just my hand. I stop for a minute and bring my hand to the waistband of his jeans. “Off?” I question and he just nods, lifting his hips. I slowly get the jeans over his hips and Magnus kicks them off. His boxers also make it to my floor and then I wrap my hand around him, pumping him faster than I did before. I feel his hands slide into the back of my jeans, pushing my ass into his hips as I’m pumping him. I groan as I feel his fingers on my skin. He moves just enough to where he can leave open mouth kisses on my own neck, sucking on my pulse point.

“ahhh...you feel so good in my hand, Magnus.” I whisper as he keeps his lips on my skin, his fingers trailing around to undo my button. 

I pick up the pace on his shaft as his hand wraps around my dick. “Oh, Magnus.” I moan out as he starts pumping me.

“Take my jeans off, little Sub.” I whisper in his ear, taking the lobe in my ear. 

He moves his hand and pushes the fabric off my hips. When were both laying naked on my bed, I move my hand and roll my hips into his, making a moan leave both our mouths. I kiss back down my lover till I get to his hips. I lick around the new skin before making my way down to his dick. I look up at my boyfriend, who’s watching with lust in his eyes. I keep my eyes on his as I poke my tongue out and lick the precum off his tip.

“Oh gods, Alexander, again...please, again.” he moans out as his back arches.

I take my hand and sit back, pumping him. I scoot back and before he can say anything else, my mouth is on him. His hips come off the bed and so I use one hand to hold him to my mattress. I come back up slowly, lightly running my teeth to create a bit of pain on the way back up before going back down quickly. I keep the pace and moan around him as he pulls on my hair. I move my free hand to his balls and message them, rolling them in my palm. I can hear his moans of how close he’s getting and hum around him, taking his seed as he squirts in my mouth. I continue with my mouth till he starts to go limp and the kiss my way back up to him. He plunges his tongue in my mouth and moans as he tastes himself on mine. 

“That was...wow. Where did you learn that?”

I picked myself up a bit and smiled. “Just did it. I have many tricks to try, but figured with your dry spell, just a simple suck would do it.”

He smiled at me and picked his head up to kiss me again. “I owe you one as I now have to get ready for work.”

“Mom’s upstate tonight dealing with the house. We could always stay here tonight instead of Clary’s.” I told him as we sit up.

He kissed me lightly. “Alright. I’m using your shower.”

I slap his butt as he walks off and have to contain myself as a moan leaves his mouth. I pull my jeans back up and lay on my bed. That wasn’t planned, but wow. The feeling of Magnus’ fingers wrapped around me was a feeling I couldn’t describe. His fingers felt incredible on my dick and I couldn’t wait to feel his lips there as well. I heard the door open and Magnus coming back to my room in just his skinny jeans. 

“I’m taking one of your shirts.” he told me and I propped up on my elbows. 

I watched him take out one of my button ups and moaned. “I like you in my clothes.”

He smiled and handed me the tee I had taken off. I pulled it over my head and then went to my dresser to get some socks. I pulled them on with my converse and then took his hand. “Ready?”

He nodded and I led him out to my car. I opened the door for him and then shut it once he was in. I went to my door and got in. After putting my key in the ignition and started the car, I pulled Magnus’ hand to mine and held it as I drove off. I made it to Taki’s in no time and watched Magnus go in through the back so he could change. I went around and parked in a spot in the front of the building. I then got out and walked in. There was a redhead standing at the host stand with the bouncer when I came in.

“Hey, Alec. You’re this way.” The bouncer, Mark, told me.

I nod to the hostess and then followed Mark. I sat at a round table that was big enough for 6 people, knowing the others were coming later, I wasn’t surprised.

“Magnus has a party tonight, but Mike can get you drinks and anything. When Clary and Simon get here, Candice knows to sit them with you.”

“Is that his only table?” I ask, hoping I wouldn’t be taking his tips.

He chuckled. “Yes, but they always have to pay the waiter $100 just to have them. Magnus is the best guy so the guys usually want him to serve. Most also leave a big tip. Mike gets the drinks for them so Magnus doesn’t have to do the alcohol, so they split the tips on that.”

“What about the Eric fucker?”

He smiles. “The only way for him to get in is the front door because you have to have your badge to get in the back. Jem is working the back door just in case since he’s usually off Saturdays. Will be walking everywhere since he’s the owner on duty tonight and I’m at the door. The fucker won’t get Magnus.”

“Thanks. Can you let Jem and Will know I appreciate them letting me stay here? It makes both Magnus and I more comfortable.”

He just nods and then walks back to the hostess stand. I get a drink from Mike and some jalapeno sticks to snack on while waiting for the group to decide they’re hungry. I bring out the new book we’re reading for English and get started on the first couple chapters. When the party gets here, I stop reading to watch. I loved watching Magnus work, the way he moved through the tables was a sight. It was a talent I knew I wouldn’t ever master, but Magnus made it look easy. After the party goers had their shots and bottles of poison, Magnus went to gather some waters for them and put their food orders in. He didn’t settle till the men all had their food and then he sit down next to me with a water. 

“You make serving look easy, baby.”

He smiled. “I love it. Jem and Will try to get me to manage, but I told them not till I could handle being behind the bar without temptation.”

I lean into him and put my hand on his. “You’ll get there.”

I see a tiny blush rise in his cheeks as he says thanks. One of the guys motion for him and he just leaves his water with me as he goes to help out the table.

“Hey you.”

I turn to see the group walking over and sitting around us, leaving Magnus’ spot open for him. “How was shopping?”

“I got you stuff, it’s in your room.” Izzy told me and I sigh.

I loved my sister, really I did, but she really didn’t need to buy me anything. I just bought things a few weeks ago. Jace saw the look on my face and laughed. 

“She made me and Simon her guinea pigs and buy shit too, bro.”

“Where’s Clary?”

“She’s meeting us here. Her dad wanted to talk to her and Jonathan about something.” Jace stated.

I nod and stay quiet as Mike comes over to get their orders. “Magnus is cut, so he’s just going to get his shit done and eat with yous guys. The party’s finished and have paid.”

“Thanks.”

He just smiles and then goes to get their drinks. Clary comes in and sits next to Jace. 

“My father’s getting married.” she whispered.

We just looked at her because we didn’t really know if she was happy about it or not. She explained that he had been seeing the woman for a few months and he really loved her. I could tell she was a bit upset about it and so let Jace comfort her. I felt a hand on my arm and turned to see my boyfriend. I smiled and brought his face to mine, kissing him lightly. He smiled as I pulled back and then sit down as our food got to the table. No one really talked as we ate, all of us hungry. As the party people left, they all thanked Magnus and then went out to some stip club, according to Magnus anyway. Izzy and Clary pulled their guys to the dance floor and I just sit back, taking Magnus’ hand in mine. He leaned over and laid his head on my shoulder, just relaxing as the music surrounded us. 

“Dance?”

He shook his head. “Eric came in with a group so no. I just want to sit here. We didn’t see him till he was already eating. Mark’s keeping an eye on him, but I don’t want to risk it. After this afternoon, dancing really shouldn’t be allowed, darling.”

He looked up at me with a smile and I chuckled. “Scared I’ll fuck you on the dancefloor?”

“That is a fantasy of mine, Alec. Don’t tempt me.”

I felt a need come through me and I pulled his face to mine again. “Let’s go.”

He just nodded and we left some cash to help with dinner on the bar with Mike and then I texted Izzy to let them know we left. I pulled Magnus out to my car and we got in, making sure to get back to my empty house quickly. We got out of the car and I quickly unlocked the door. Magnus kicked it shut as I pulled him up the stairs. As soon as we reached my room, I shut my door and then put him on it, plunging my tongue into his mouth. He gave as much as I did and I picked him up, his legs wrapping around me. I turned and threw him on the bed, claiming his lips once more.

 

*Cliff hanger I know, but the lemon is up next, I promise.*


	14. Chapter 14

MAGNUS

My head hit Alec’s bed and my hand ripped his shirt over his head. I could feel his hands on the buttons of his shirt I was wearing as his lips came back to mine. I knew this was it, we were too wrapped up in each other for it not to be. He rolled his hips into mine as the last button was opened on the shirt and I pushed us up just enough to get the damn thing off me. I then wrapped my arms around his neck and sighed as his tongue plunged to dance with mine. I felt his fingers ripping through the button on my jeans and then his hand tugging them down. I helped him and then kicked of my shoes before the jeans. I sighed as Alec grabbed me through the hotpants I was still wearing.

“Do you have any idea what these little things made me want all damn night, my little Sub?”

I hear him and moan as he calls me by my nickname. I loved that he called me that. I was his, in every fucking way. 

“Off, now.” 

I hear and I lift my hips so he can get them off me, taking me into his hands and pumping the hell out of me. It’s rough and he’s squeezing just the way I like it, a bit painful but oh so pleasurable. 

“ugh,...don’...stop, Alexander, please.” I moan as he picks up his pace.

I take his jeans in my hands and unbutton them, pushing them down his legs. He kicks out of them and then we crawl up to the middle of his bed. I flip us over and sigh as I roll my dick to slide against his. His arms wrap around me and his nails make trails down my spine, making my need for him to grow rapidly.

“Baby, I need you...touch me.”

I don’t stop my open kisses as I make my way down to where the boy under me needs him. My hand wraps around him as I give attention to what he needs me to touch the most. His back arches as a “fuck” comes out of his mouth. I love how he gets dirty when in bed, tending to curse as we get into it. I keep my pace with my hand as I take a nipple between my teeth, biting just enough.

“Fuck, more...please.” he moans under me.

I continue my way down, dipping my tongue into his belly button on the way down. I get to the lovely cock of my Alexander and lick my lips. I look up at him to see the darker blue of the lust in his eye and smirk. I lean my head back down and take my tongue out, licking slowly from the base of his member to his tip, lightly sucking the precum into my mouth. 

“Fuck...that feels good, damn.”

I slowly lower my lips down the shaft of my lover, humming lightly as I got down. I use my teeth, grazing him as I come back up and then slam down on him, my teeth still out.

“Hot damn, that feels good. Do it again, my little Sub. Don’t fucking stop.”

I turn my eyes on his face as his hands grab a fistful of my hair. He tugs roughly and I let him use my mouth, fucking me with his dick. He’s rough and I can feel him hitting the back of my throat the rougher he gets. I leave my own member alone because I want to finish in him if he’ll let me, but what he’s doing with me has me so fucking horny that I would come just by this. 

“I’m getting closer...want me to cum in your mouth my little Sub?”

I look up at him and plunge my face all the way to his hip, deep throating him as I hum against him. That does it and his seed pours down my throat. He pulls me up and kisses me with a passion. I kiss just as hard and smile as I pull back. “Like that?”

His breathing is coming in pants as he opens his bedside table. I watch as he pulls out a bottle and a condom. “I want you in me, my little Sub, now.”

I lean down and kiss him passionately, taking the bottle. I put some on my fingers and then run them lightly over the curve of his ass, making sure to make circles around his opening. I could see him beginning to come undone again, his dick twitching slightly as he starts to harden a bit more. I slowly push my pointer finger into the man under me and moan out at the sensation of him around that one small finger.

His back arches into me as I begin to pump in and out, getting him ready. I slowly enter a second finger, scissoring so I can find what I was looking for.

“FUCK…” he screams out and I smile.

“There it is.” I whisper against his lips. I stroke that little button a few more times, adding the third finger. I continue to fuck him with my fingers and he wraps his arms around me, his fingernails digging into my skin. 

“You feel so good, Alexander. I can’t wait to be in you.” I whisper, biting his neck.

“Now, Magnus. Fuck me, now.” he commanded and I pulled my fingers away.

I rolled the condom on my dick and then added some lube, knowing it was going to hurt regardless. “Do you want me to go slow or just do it?” I asked.

He looked up at me, sitting up to kiss me. “Just normal. I’ll be alright.”

I nod and grab a pillow to put under him to help a little bit. I push his legs back to his torso, opening him up for me. He helps keep them there and I bend between them, kissing him lightly as I get positioned. I pull back and we keep our eyes on each other as I start to enter. I can see him trying to relax, which makes it a bit easier. I get half way and then stop when his face scrunches a bit. I’m wide and so I know it has to hurt. He rolls his hips to tell me to keep going and I start to push once more. 

When I get all the way in, I lean in and kiss him. “Alright?”

He nods and plunges his tongue into my mouth. “Fuck me, my little Sub.”

“Yes, sir.”

I see his eyes darken at my reply and I pull out about half way before plunging back in. After a bit, I pull all the way out and then plunge hard back into him’

“Fuck, do that again...just like that, my little Sub. Fuck me.” My Alexander hissed.

“Yes, sir.” I whispered, keeping to the pace we had set. 

Alec starts to roll his hips into mine creating the sensation to become heightened.

“ugn...gods, Alexander. You feel so damn good, sir.”

His back arches and he pulls my face to his, kissing me passionately. “You feel so damn good in me, little Sub...so fucking good.”

I could feel his body start to climax and grab his dick, stroking him in time with my thrusting. Alec’s legs wrap around my ass, pushing me deeper into him. 

“Cum right the fuck now, Magnus.” 

I scream out my release, thrusting through it as Alec lets go a few moments after I do. I pull out, already hating it and lay next to him. He pulls me to him and I lay my head on his shoulder. He kisses my hair. “Sleep.”

I just sigh and my eyes close as I drift off to sleep.

I open my eyes to an empty bed and immediately roll onto my back. Thoughts of last night flood me and I smile. It was perfect, absolutely perfect. I couldn’t believe it happened, but I couldn’t wait for the repeat. I hear the door open and lift my head to see Alec with a pair of sweats on, nothing else. “Mom’s here. Breakfast is downstairs.”

I just nod and watch as he gets me a pair of sweats from his dresser. He brings them over and sits next to me, leaning down to give me a kiss. “Morning, baby.”

“Morning. You alright?” I asked, hoping he wasn’t hurting too bad.

“Nothing that I can’t deal with, Magnus. Get up.”

I smile and throw the blanket off, smiling as he lets out a moan. I slip the pants on and he pulls me to him, kissing me again. 

“If she wasn’t here, I’d pound you into my bed so fucking hard, baby.” he whispered.

“Alexander.” I moan, kissing him harder than before.

He just chuckles and then takes my hand, leading me out. 

We get to the kitchen and we sit at the table. Maryse had made us a spread and then she went to sleep since she just got home. We eat silently and then put our dishes in the washer. Alec cages me between him and the counter, kissing me. I sigh and wrap my arms around his neck, keeping him there. I feel his hands on my thighs and he picks me up, putting me on the counter and coming closer. “You’re mom.” I whisper.

“Already downstairs.” he mumbles against my lips, taking my bottom lip between his teeth.

I moan as he trails his lips down my jaw, kissing the hickey I’m sure he left the night before. His hand grip my hips and he pulls me flush against him. My legs wrap around him to keep him as close as we can be as our kissing heats up. My fingers tweak his left nipple and Alec hissed in pleasure, biting my lip just hard enough to make me moan.

“Please, you’re in the kitchen.”

We jump and turn to see Max in the doorway. Alec pulls back and helps me off the counter. “Sorry, Max.”

“Whatever.” he mumbles.

Alec leads me out of the room and back up to his room. He shuts the door and pulls me back to him. We kiss hungrily as I walk backwards to his bad. I fall down and pull my boyfriend on top of me, cradling him between my hips. I sigh as his hips start to roll onto mine. I loved how his body moved with mine, how he made me feel. My hips bucked as I felt his fingers wrap around my cock, gently stroking me. I sighed as he kept the pace slow, just enjoying the feeling he was erupting in me. “gods, Alexander.”

I pull him back to kiss me and he pushes the pants down my hips, falling to the floor. My fingers move to the drawstring of his own pants, undoing them. They instantly fall and we both sigh as our middles meet without fabric between us. We continue to grind against each other and our pace begins to gain speed. 

“Please...Alexander, please….”

“What, my little Sub? Tell me.”

I looked up at him and sighed. “Please...I want you in me, please…”

He leaned back and kissed me, one hand reaching for the bottle and a condom. I take the bottle and squeeze some of the liquid onto his fingers. He leans in and kisses me as his hand moves, one finger inserting itself into my hole. When he finds my prostate, I bring his lips to mine to take in the sounds. I didn’t want his mother or brother to walk in. My back arches as he adds his other digits into my ass. He felt so good in me. 

“More, please...Alexander, please….”

He kisses my neck and then pulls back. I take the wrapper and roll the condom on for him as he pours lube on his hands. I watch as he gets himself good and coated, licking my lips in anticipation. “Ready my little Sub?”

Before I could answer he just plunges in, his lips on mine to drown out my scream. The plain and pleasure felt so fucking good. It was like water after a month in the dessert, just right for my body. “Harder...faster, Alexander, please. Use me….” I whisper against his lips.

I feel his hand grab my hip and then he plunges, hard. His hands grip my hip to the point where I know I’ll probably bruise, but it feels so fucking good when he pounds into me while the pain is there. My eyes roll in the back of my head and my hand reaches for my dick.

“No, just me.”

He takes my hands and hold them above my head with one of his, pounding into me faster than before. “Keep those eyes on mine, my little Sub.”

I open them and see the hunger in his eyes. I moan as his nails dig into my hip, causing me to cum between our bodies, whispering his name. He thrusts in a few more moments before coming into the condom and falling next to me. Before we can calm down all the way, a knock sounds on the door.

“WHAT?” Alec calls out.

“Magnus’ mom called. She want’s him home before he has work.” We heard from Jace.

Alec pulls me to him, kissing me lightly. I lay my head on his chest, not wanting leave. He runs his thumb over my skin, leaving little bumps. 

I turn and kiss his chest. “I should go.”

“Yeah.”

We didn’t move and we didn’t want to. I knew I’d get in trouble though if I didn’t move. I finally pulled back and put on the sweats he let me borrow this morning. 

“See you tonight?”

He leans on his elbows, still fucking naked and gorgeous. “Yes. We should be there about 7 or 8.”

I nod and lean forward to give him a kiss. “Text later, promise.”

He just nods, slipping his sweats on as well. He follows me out and then shuts the door behind me as I got home to see my mother before work.


	15. Chapter15

ALEC

I woke up and rolled over, slamming my hand on the alarm. I really didn’t want to get up today. Good news...I had a hot date tonight. I rolled back and stared at the ceiling as I stretched out my back. I rolled my ankles, getting them to pop and then sit up to figure out what to wear. I padded over to the closet and pulled out my black skinny jeans that Izzy got on her last shopping excursion. I slipped them on, going commando today, and then pulled out a light blue thermal that had a hood on the back of it. I slipped it over my head and slipped my thumbs through the holes made for that. 

I ran a brush through my hair and then put a band in it, wanting it off my face. I then found my new combat boots and put them on after putting socks on my feet. I put my phone and wallet in the back pockets and then picked up my bag and keys, heading down to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. It had snowed the night before so Jace was riding with us this morning. I got down the stairs to see mom had made blueberry pancakes for us. I sat down after putting two on my plate, smothering them with syrup. Max came down as I took my first bite, sitting down next to me with his own plate.

“Morning.” he mumbled around his fork.

“Morning.”

We didn’t say much else as we were stuffing our face. Max was very independent and kept to himself, but he always came to me or Jace if he needed to. We always made sure to let him know we’d be there to help him. I finished my food as Izzy and Jace made their way into the kitchen. I put my dishes in the dishwasher, putting the now empty dishes mom used in there also. I went to my bag to make sure I had everything that was needed for my paper today. We had finished reading A Clockwork Angel Monday and were going to start the movie today. I was looking forward to the next book though because it was Hamlet. I hadn’t read it, but had meaning to. We did Othello last year at the Catholic school because Hamlet was sin. 

“Guys, I’m leaving.” I call out to my siblings. 

I hear them moving around and walking out of the kitchen to grab their bags. We walk out and pile into my car, Jace up front with me. We made it to the school and I parked next to Magnus. We got out as my boyfriend shut his car door, meeting up with us. I took his hand, gave him a small kiss, and then led him into the building to get warm. Jace and Izzy went to meet up with Simon and Clary at their classroom so I took Magnus to our class. I held his hand all the way to the desks and then let go of his hand since I sit in front of him.

“How was work?” I asked, glad that Jem let him off tonight.

Magnus yawned. “Work. Busier than usual as we had some 21st birthday party at the bar.”

We didn’t get to say much else because the teacher went to the front, telling us to get our papers out. Jace made it just as the late bell went off, his hair looking messier than usual. I raise an eyebrow at my brother, who just smiles as he sits down. Mr. Garroway walks around and picks up papers, telling us to scoot our desks around so we could all watch the movie. He had a projector screen and so let us sit or lay down in the floor. His one rule was keep it rated G and no sleeping. We all got up and moved our things around while he put the papers on his desk and got the movie ready. 

I pulled Magnus down with me, his head on my knee. I was playing with his hair by the time the movie started. I didn’t dare get in the floor with him because every time we’re were close enough, make out and other things would happen. Jace sat next on the other side of me and leaned back on his hands as the movie started. I could feel Jonathan’s eyes on us and rolled mine. I leaned over to Jace. “I swear, Clary’s brother has to be gay.”

I see his smirk as he glances over to where the guy was sitting. “Horendale was. What time’s Seb and Aline getting in?”

“Late so we’ll be sleeping. I told them to come to ours so Magnus and I won’t be with yous guys tonight.”

He nodded as we heard Mr. Garroway make a ‘tsk’ sound. I was kind of nervous to have Sebastian and Aline meet Magnus. It wasn’t that they wouldn’t like him, I’m sure they’d love him. I just didn’t tell them how sparkly he is or what kind of sex we have. Sebastian, I do know wants to go to Taki’s. Once I told him the guys and girls were half dressed, they wanted to eat there. I felt Magnus squeeze my knee and looked down. He smiled at me and I cupped his cheek with my hand, letting him know I could see what he wanted to tell me. We hadn’t said I love you because we’ve only been dating a month, but I did. 

That feeling kept building with every kiss, every touch. Since our first time together three weeks ago, our sex drive escaladed. Every time we could figure out how to be alone our clothing was off and one of us was plunging into the other. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths to calm myself before Magnus knew what was one my mind. I moved my hand back to his hair and heard a sigh leave his lips as I started playing with it again. I blinked as the lights came on signaling class was over.

“We’ll finish tomorrow.” Mr. Garroway informed us as we grabbed our things and walked out. I gave Magnus a kiss and then watched as he walked off with Jace. I made my way to art where we were working on our spring project. We could do whatever we wanted as long as it was about spring. I was doing a pencil drawing, adding color pencils here and there. Izzy was doing a pastel drawing while Clary was painting. I took out my things and sit with the girls, getting to work. I had drawn a big willow tree with two people under the flowing branches watching the sunrise. I had flowers blooming on the tree as well as some coming out of the earth. 

The girl was wearing a light jacket and a pair of capri’s with her hair flowing in the wind, the was leaning back on his arms wearing a tee shirt and a pair of holy jeans. Both had bare feet and smiles on their faces. I had just finished when it was time for next period. I said bye to the girls and then made my way to math. We had a test in this class so we did nothing special. I was happy when we got to lunch and went into the burger line to grab something to eat. I was the first at our table today and so sat down, eating the nasty burger because I was hungry. 

“Hey, darling.”

I looked up and smiled as Magnus sit next to me. I wiped my mouth and leaned over to kiss him. “Hey, baby.”

Izzy, Clary, Jace, and Simon soon joined and started talking about what they were doing tonight. I took my boyfriend manicured hand in my own and leaned over. 

“Movie’s at 7:00, wanna eat before?”

He looks at me and shrugs. “Sure, whatever you wanna do though, darling. You know that.”

I smirked at him, “You bet your ass I know that.”

He gave me another kiss and then we finished our meal. When the bell signaled lunch over, Magnus took my hand and we walked to Biology. When we got in, there was a note to find our name and sit in that seat. Magnus and I walked around and found our seats. He was in front of me with Jessica Cooper while I was sitting with Leanna Spencer.

“What do you…” Magnus began as people came in.

“Who knows. At least we’re still close.”

He smiled and nodded as the teacher came in.

“Alright, we are doing a reproduction project this week. You and your partner will have to make schedules a baby so you can see how much work it is to raise a child. Miss Blackthorn will be giving out the babies, one to each table. You will need to trade off and both take care of it as it grades you per day; therefore, I will know.”  
Leanna was a shy brunette who sit in front of us usually, so I wasn’t worried. Magnus; however, got stuck with the head cheerleader.

I took out a paper and turned to Leanna. “How do you wanna do this?”

“Not sure. I guess we can meet up to trade it. The paper with the baby says this is a two week project. Oh, and she’s a girl.” Leanna stated, reading the paper.

“Does she have a name?” I ask.

“We get to do that. Why don’t I take her this week and then you can next week? I heard you and Magnus talk about the movie tonight.”

“I have a date tonight, Jessica. You take it.”

Leanna and I look at the table in front of us, hearing Magnus.

“I have a party, you can take it. I have a reputation and let’s face it, it’s better than yours.”

I look back at Leanna, “I’ll take it this week. Maybe I can get my mom to watch it while we’re at the movie.”

She nods as I turn to Magnus. “I’m taking ours, so you may as well take it. I didn’t get tickets yet anyway. We can figure out work later.”

“You work?” Magnus turned to look at his partner.

“Yes I work. I don’t get this fabulous by sitting on my ass, Jessica. Fine, but we trade next Friday.”

She rolls her eyes and I smile at my boyfriend, who attempts to back. I know he doesn’t like having to do this, I don’t either. 

“So, what to name her?”

I turn to Leanna. “I hadn’t really thought about babies, for obvious reasons. (she chuckles) Do you have any ideas?”

She nods. “Cora.”

I smile. “So, her name’s Cora.”

She smiles and writes it on the sheet they gave us. I look in the bag and see diapers, bottles, and extra clothing. “What are the instructions?”

She looks up from the paper. “Cora’s on a schedule type thing to cry when she needs feeding and changing. We have to figure out on our own which is which just as if she were real. We also have to bathe her and change her clothes. Also, if we run out of anything, we let Miss Blackthorn know and she’ll give us more.”

I nod, “Alright.”

“Kids, you may go after you discuss what you’re going to do. The car seats will buckle into the backseat of the car, so be sure you face the back to the seat, not the front of the car.” Mr. Starkweather explains.

I look back to Leanna. “Wanna switch numbers? That way we can get ahold of each other if something happens.”

She smiles and writes her number down, I do the same. I take the carrier and stare at the baby. I put the diaper bag on with the strap over my chest and then put my backpack on. I look up to see Magnus doing the same. “Well, we could always rent movies on my laptop.” I suggest as we walk out.

We both take the carrier and walk out, Magnus saying that was fine. We get to his car because I was suppose to ride with him after class and put our carriers in the seats. We make sure to read the instructions on the side of the carrier so we don’t get in trouble with a grade. He gives me the keys and we climb in after putting our bags in the back. We pull up to my house and my mom is sitting on the steps. We get the carriers out and she looks at us with her eyebrow raised.

“Biology made us take home babies. The mommies get them next week.” I explain.

She laughs. “Right because we have to worry about you or Magnus getting pregnant. You’re stocked up.”

“Mom...he didn’t know that.” I blushed a bit and she just laughs some more.

Magnus looks at me and I just sigh, opening the door and leading him to my room. I take out the sheet to see what to do with the baby while it’s not doing anything. The did tell us we could use a dresser drawer for the bed like they did in the old days because the school couldn’t afford to give the babies beds for students to take home. I looked at the thing and sighed. “What did you get?” I ask my boyfriend as I take the baby out and lay it on a blanket I put in the floor for now.

“A boy, Jessica named him Jaxon. Whatever. She just better be glad I actually want an A.”

I shook my head as he too put his baby next to mine. I pulled him to me and kissed him. “Sorry about the date.”

He sighed. “Not our faults.”

I look at him. “Actually it’s more mine. Leanna overheard us talk about the movie and offered to have first week. I overheard you arguing so opted for us both to get it over with.”

Magnus nodded. “This is true. We get done and don’t have to worry about our part. I’m scared she’s gonna not do anything though.”

I kiss him again as I cup his face in my hands. “Then hopefully she doesn’t get any real babies. They check the schedules and see who has the baby when, so you should be fine, baby.”

The babies start to go off and so we pull back and look in the bag for a bottle and a diaper. I pick up Cora and try to feed her first. She calms down and the eyes close. I check her diaper before putting her back in the floor and it’s wet so I change it as well. If it’s like a real baby, she’ll be out for at least four hours. I see Magnus do the same and I take his hand when he’s finished. “Let’s pick a movie.”

“Alright.”

I let Magnus pick and then pull him down with me on the bed. I lay on my back and he puts his head on my stomach to watch the movie. We leave the door open because my mom’s home and the group will be in soon. My thumb starts to lightly run up and down my boyfriend’s bicep and I hear a sigh leave his lips. I lean down and kiss his hair, putting my free hand under his chin. He lets me tilt his head and I lean up to kiss his wonderful lips. He sighs against my mouth as my tongue licks his bottom lip.

“Oh, what did your mom mean down stairs?” he asked as he pulled back.

I blush just a tad and hear the group coming up the stairs. “She makes sure our bedside tables are stocked with what’s needed.”

His eyes widen. “So she knows we have sex in here?”

“Yea, to be fair she stocks Jace’s, Izzy’s, and Max’s also. I don’t know if Max actually uses it, but she does. She made Izzy get on the pill when she hit puberty.”

“Hey, Alec...why the kids?” Jace stated as he stopped in the doorway.

We sit up and Magnus hits pause on the laptop.

“It’s for Biology so we’re staying in tonight. I have no clue about tomorrow because Magnus has to work and Seb wants to see Taki’s since he’s never been to a gay bar.” I inform my brother.

“Alec, I’ll watch them tomorrow.”

We see my mom in the hall behind Jace. 

“Really, mom. Thanks.”

“Thank you Maryse.” Magnus added.

She waves her hand. “Jocelyn and I were doing a movie marathon at her house anyway. Anything special?”

I shake my head. “Apparently they’re like regular babies so you should be fine. We turned out alright.”

“Well, not Izzy.” Jace joked.

“HEY.”

We all laughed and then they left us to it, mom shutting the door. I laid back down and pulled Magnus with me. 

“You do realize we probably should do anything rated NC 17 since we don’t know when they’ll go off.” I whispered.

I feel him sigh. “I know, which totally ruined my plans. I packed something new to show you.” 

I kiss him and smile. “You can always show me later. Besides, I get to hold you all night.”

He smiles and then we turn back to finish the movie before the things wake up.


	16. Chapter 16

MAGNUS

I was pretty surprised at the fact Alex’s mom keeps them stocked. My gorgeous boyfriend told me that it’s been that way since Jace hit puberty and moved in because of how Jace coped with everything. This I understood and at least she made sure they were all safe. What I did hate was the fucking baby machine things currently in Alex’s dresser drawers. What I did want to do was go on a date with my boyfriend and have some fun with him. Maia had come to see me at Taki’s Thursday while Jordan and Alec talked about something. Jordan met with Alec once a week to help with anything that should arise. 

They never came to Taki’s though, Alec didn’t want me to know his concerns about things he wanted to do but didn’t think we were ready for. I had gained a pair of police issued handcuffs from my friends and I couldn’t wait to have them around my wrists. I blinked out of my head when Alex’s baby thing went off. I moved over so he could get up to figure it out. I sat up and leaned against the headboard while Alec took care of the fucking thing. 

“Hey, you change before the next movie.” he muttered as he swayed to calm the thing down. 

I smiled and got up, grabbing my bag out of the desk chair. I pulled out a pair of white sweat pants and dropped my jeans.

“Fuck, Magnus.” 

I smiled to myself at the moan from behind me. I pulled pants up and then took in a deep breath, letting it out as my baby thing started to whine. Alec pulled a pair of boxers from his dresser and I had to purposefully keep my attention from him because I knew he was commando under the jeans. I picked up the doll and changed it, fed it, and put some pajamas on it. I then put it in the drawer Alec had made for it. I turned and my sexy man was looking through his computer for the next movie. I walked up and climbed on the bed behind him, wrapping him in my arms and kissing his shoulder. 

“Let’s watch something funny.” I whisper.

He nods, “Alright. This is going to be hard. Seb and Aline are on their way.”

I pull back so he can put the laptop where it goes and then lays on his back, pulling me back to him. I lay my head on his chest and wrap my arm around his waist, getting comfortable as some Adam Sandler movie starts up. I sigh as Alec’s fingers start to message my scalp, loving the feel of his fingers there. He tugs on the hair every once in awhile and it takes everything in me not to get on him. I lightly run my fingers around his abs. I love his abs! I hear his moan and he tugs, “We need to stop, baby.”

I turn to look at him with a smirk. “I don’t wanna.” I pull a puppy dog face and he smiles.

“I wish I could, but we really can’t. We only have about 30 minutes till my friends are here and you know we never get finished that quickly.”

I lean down and kiss him. “I know.”

We hear a doorbell and the Maryse opening the door. Alec uses the wireless mouse to pause the movie.

“Damn, dude.”

He gets up and pulls me with him. “Hey, this is Magnus.”

I wave and smile at his friend. “Hey.”

I see the guy look at my boyfriend with an eyebrow raise. Alec pulls me closer and keeps his eyes on them. “No, to whatever little freaky thing is going on in your head, Seb. The answer is no.”

I look at them and the girl is smiling.

“C’mon, Alexander. He’s hot.”

“I don’t share.”

They end up in a staredown and the girl steps closer. “I’m Aline, they’ll be at this for a bit, wanna sit?”

I nod and we go back to the table, leaving the boys standing. We ask each other questions, getting to know each other. I found out her and Seb had been together on and off since they were in 7th grade. I asked her about the Horendale guy and she laughed. “He’s a good lay, but totally likes Seb up his ass more than anything.” She leans closer. “He was really bumbed when Alexander left.”

“Why? Alec said the guy’s a douche.” I whispered.

“A douche who was in the closet. Don’t get me wrong, he still is. His dad’s some big lawyer so he just comes to Seb and I when he needs a bit of kink.”

I look over at Alec, who’s now talking to Seb. He had been surrounded by people who’re into kink and he was so damn innocent when I met him.

“He really likes you.”

I turn to her. “I really like him too.”

She shakes her head. “No, I mean...really likes you. The way he talks about you when he’s on speakerphone, well...I’ve never heard him talk about anyone like that.”

Before I could answer, the damn babies started up again. I really hated these things, but I needed to keep the A in class. I got up and went to the thing, picking it up and then grabbing the fake bottle. While I was doing that, I kept talking to Aline, telling her what the thing was for. She chuckled and asked why Alec and I ever had to think of babies, especially now. 

“We aren’t going there, Sebastian.”

We turned to look at Alec and his friend.

“Why not? I still can’t believe you hang out with people who do that. I never thought Alexander Lightwood would be into that. Now me and Aline, I definately wanna take her there.”

I gave the baby to Aline and then walked over to the guys. “Where’s he wanting to go?”

Alec pulled me to him. “Pandemonium.”

I looked at him to see if he was joking. “How?”

Alec sighed and sat in a chair, pulling me in his lap. “Called when I was with Jordan.”

I nod and look at Sebastian. “If you’re both 18, Alec can’t stop you. We don’t go there and Alec’s 17 anyway, so he can’t go.”

He looks at me with a confused expression. “But he said he met Jordan by you. Why not go there?”

I could feel Alec tensing and I wrapped his arms around me. “Because I promised my mother and Alec can’t legally go. Why go when the guy I’d do that with can’t even get in? Jordan and Daniel are very strict about age.”

“Where does this go?”

We turned to Aline and I got up to take the baby. I left Alec to explain what he wanted about Jordan and Maia. We all sat on Alec’s bed after Alec got his baby routine finished and talked. We all laughed as stories and memories were passed round. Sebastian did ask about Jonathan and Alec tried to get over that topic quickly. Jonathan was a person we didn’t talk about. I could see Sebastian’s anger though for his friend. I smiled as Alec pulls us to lay down and before I knew it it was morning. I woke up alone and the babies out of the room. I ran a hand down my face and the other stretched out, finding a piece of paper.

“Downstairs with Seb and Aline. Izzy wanted to take the girls shopping and mom already took the babies so we could hang out with the visitors. Come eat.--Alec.”

I smiled and silently thanked my boyfriend’s mom for taking the babies. I throw the blanket off and make my way down the stairs. I find Alec in the kitchen with Sebastian and smile, leaning against the frame.

“Stop staring at my ass and eat.”

He didn’t even turn around, just places a plate of waffles beside him on the counter. I walked up and took the plate, kissing his cheek. I turned and leaned on the counter, cutting the food.

“What’s up for today?”

Alec lets out a sigh. “As a compromise for me not going to the club, Seb wants to meet my mentor.”

I swallow my bite before commenting. “Alright, Want me to come?”

He turns and kisses my mouth. “We’re going when you have to get ready for work in a few. I told him you didn’t usually go with me unless it’s dinner so you can see Maia and Grace.”

I just nod and finished my meal. “That’s cool. Maryse and Jocelyn really already have the fucking baby thing?”

The people in the room just laugh and then the girls head out for shopping, taking Jace and Simon with them. Since Alec had let me sleep in, it was noon. I hated that we’d get no time together today, but my fabulous boyfriend told me that he’d let us stay and dance tonight! We hadn’t danced since our first date because of how we can get. The fact that he’s wanting to dance with me had me wanting the afternoon to end quickly. Instead of movies, we decided on video games. We all paid Halo for a bit and then I had to get up to shower. I made it quick because I was used to being in there with Alec when the house was empty. I wrapped a towel around me and then walked back to the room. I smirked at Alec as I saw him adjust himself while I was looking for my hotpants. 

“Don’t change here. He can see you at work, but not in my room.”

I just nod at the statement, gathering up some jeans to take with me. I put on the hotpants and then the jeans, opening the door. I get back in and the guys talk as I get my hair and makeup done for tonight, pulling Alec’s button up on to wear. I turn around when I’m finished and go to the bed. I lean over and put my arms on both sides of his thighs, kissing his wonderful lips. 

“See you tonight.” I whisper.

He pulls back and smiles. “Stay close to Mike.”

I nod and wave to Sebastian. I took my wallet, phone, and keys walking out for work.


	17. Chapter 17

ALEC

I hated watching him go, but it was Saturday. I got up and gathered up some skinny jeans for my own shower and then headed to the bathroom. I turned on the water and then tugged on the drawstring of my sweats, letting them fall. Stepping into the shower had a sigh leaving my lips as my muscles were a bit tense. We had let Seb and Aline have my bed last night and slept on the floor. I quickly grabbed the shampoo and washed my hair, my body quickly following. I’m glad I already texted Jordan, who had just enough time to talk to Sebastian before they opened. I couldn’t believe my friend want to meet...ok scratch that, I totally can. I just wish he didn’t bring it up in front of Magnus. It was still a touchy subject because I was trying to figure out how to start bringing the small things into play when with my boyfriend. 

Jordan told me to start small and not do anything really kinky till we were out of our parents home because that would cause parents to freak. This I totally understood, I was still trying to figure out what I wanted first. Jordan did get more of my imagination to come out when talking, one of the reasons Magnus doesn’t know what we talk about. I shake my head as the water quits, getting my head out of those thoughts. I quickly dry off and pull the jeans up, heading into the room so Sebastian can shower. I get in and smile at my friend, who just heads for his shower. I get to my closet and pull out a black v-neck my boyfriend likes and slip it over my head. 

I then decided to pull off the jeans and put on a pair of leather pants instead since we were meeting everyone at Taki’s after we were done with Jordan. I then knealt down and grabbed my combat boots, putting them by my bed. I walked to the dresser and grabbed socks, also brushing my hair. I left the hair down and then sat on my bed to cover my feet.

“I love that shower, man.”

I chuckle and look at my friend. Seb was wearing a pair of boot cut holy jeans and a green tee shirt. “I love it too.”

He sat next to me and put his shoes on. “I really like how you are with him, Alec. This you is much better than Catholic School you.”

“I like this me too, Seb. Magnus has helped more than anyone with this. His dad and mine are pretty much the same.”

I feel his hand on my shoulder and turn to look at him. “I love him.”

“He does to, Alec. Even if you haven’t told him, Ali and I can tell. I’m happy for you.”

I just nod and smile. “Let’s get to Jordan’s.”

I see his smirk and a twinkle in his eye. “Hell ya.”

I just sigh and grab my phone and keys, heading to my car. The drive is quick and I’m parking at the house while Seb just look on. 

“They live here?”

I shake my head. “They own the hottest underground club in New York City, yes they live here.”

We get out and I just walk in. After the last month of meeting with and having dinners, we were a family of sorts. “Jordan? Maia?”

I smile as the petite woman rounds the corner. She catches the man next to me and stops, eyes downcast. “He’s in his office, Alec.”

“Thanks, Maia.”

I gesture to Seb and we walk. I tell him why she’s the way she is and he just nods. Yes, he and Aline are into kink, but Jordan and Maia lived it. I knock on the open door because Grace is in here playing with her daddy. 

“AWEC!” 

I bend down and pick up the little girl. “Hey, you. Having fun with daddy?”

She nods, “He’s the beddest. Who dis?”

I smile. “Sebastian. He wanted to talk to me and your daddy.”

“Grace, sweetheart...go tell mommy I said you could have ice cream.”

I see the smile light up her face as she wiggles out of my hold, running to find Maia. Jordan holds his hand out to the couch and so we sit.

“Seb, this is Jordan.” I state as we sit down.

I listen as my friends talk about what Sebastian is wanting to know about. I knew my friend was into kink, but wow. I learned new things about my friends in the next hour.

“Alec, I thought I’d show you the room today.”

I snap my head to look at my mentor. “Why?”

He smiles and leans back in his chair. “Your imagination. I know you and Magnus can’t do a lot because of your living situation; however, the club is closed on Mondays so I thought yous guys may wanna do a private thing. We have three main rooms and four privates, all with different things. I just thought you’d want a feel of one before asking your sub about it.”

I kept my eyes off Sebastian because I didn’t tell him that Magnus and I were pretty much like Jordan and Maia without the kink. I process what he was telling me, knowing I’d have to talk to Magnus about it. Did I even want to use the rooms? I knew there were some things in the room I was very curious about, but to have free reign in one, well...that was a different ballgame. I opened my eyes to see my mentor and friend looking at me. I can’t form words so I just nod to let him know seeing the room was alright. We didn’t say anything as Jordan texted Maia to let her know to keep their daughter downstairs. 

Sebastian and I then followed him to the locked door. I was very curious because I knew it wasn’t going to be like anything that was in my head while reading that fucking book. He opened the door, the light turning on from the hallway and then stepped out of the way to let us through. I walked in and just stopped. The room was a mixture of purple, blue, and black. The canes and whips were put up on the wall and a dresser was under them. The Bed was against a wall, in the center of it, with another board that held up the floggers and the various restraints they used. I walked around, nothing too bad was really in there. I did see in the middle of the room; however, was a rope that hung from the cieling. I walked over to it to see what it could be for.

“The sub is retrained to it by their hands. It suspends them to where they are barely touching the ground. My sub likes to be played like that so we had it installed. Your room will of course fit the need you need it too.” Jordan explained as we walked around.

I walked to the dresser, not knowing where Seb was at this point, and opened it. Inside the drawer I opened were an assortment of clamps that could be use, each with a variety of things to use. I opened the rest to find the vibrators, the plugs, rings, etc. I turned back around and went back to the guys in the middle of the room. “Why these colors?”

Jordan smiled. “Most everyone uses black. Maia’s favorite is purple and mine is blue. This rooms blends our likes together, creating one person.”

He leaves me with Sebastian while he walks to a closet.

“Some room, huh?”

I turn to my friend. “Yes, not at all like I imagined it.”

He smiles, “No torture chamber.”

“No, Maia and I don’t like some of the surfaces that are at the club. When we feel the need to use those, we use them. Therefore, we don’t need them here.” Jordan stated, coming over to us.

We walked out and then Jordan locked up before we headed back down the stairs to see the women. Maia and Grace were sitting in the living room watching some movie when we entered. She looked over and smiled at me and Jordan before ignoring Sebastian.

“Hun, you may now.” my mentor stated as he sat next to her. 

I gestured for Seb to sit and so we did. We talked about light things while we visited with the family. Maia didn’t talk to Sebastian that much, but we didn’t expect anything else. I had gotten a text at about 6 from Izzy stating they were going to head to Taki’s early. I got up and we said good bye before exiting the house. Sebastian talked about what he found out all the way there. Me, well, I was still reeling about the room. I could picture what I could do in there with my submissive boy. I envisioned him hanging on that rope after Jordan told me what it was used for. 

“What’s this?”

I turned to the back seat where Sebastian was looking at something and shrug. “Don’t know. I didn’t put it there.”

“There’s a note.” He picked it up and then read it out loud. “You’re ready for practice-Maia and Jordan. What does that mean?”

I had parked and reached back to the box, just shrugging. I opened it and my eyes got wide. Sitting in the box was a black riding crop with white leather wrapping around the handle like a candy cane. I took it out and held it in my hand. Did they really think we were ready for something like that? I could picture Magnus on my bed and me with the whip and knew where they got the idea for this one. I told Jordan what it looked like when I saw me with it.

“Wow, is that?” 

I just nod and put it back. “Jordan told me to practice on pillows and things before using it. I guess he thinks I’m ready to use it.”

I take it out with me and put it in my trunk to keep it hidden. I had no fucking clue how to tell Magnus that our friends were letting us use the rooms on Mondays when we were ready now add the whip I was just given. Damn, the things I now wanted to do and I promised my boyfriend we could do some dancing after his shift. I took a deep breath and led Sebastain to the door, a line already forming. Mark just let us behind him. A new girl was at the podium and so we stopped. 

“We’re meeting people here and are to be seated in Magnus’ section.” 

She looked us up and down before nodding. “It’s about 20 minutes. His tables are full.”

That was weird because they always kept one of his table for us. I come closer and look at his section. I then turn to head that way.

“Sir, you can’t be seated.”

I turn back after not finding my sister or anyone else. 

“Listen, hun...He’s my boyfriend he always makes sure a table is open for us. I suggest you look again or let him know I’m here.”

I see the anger and she comes closer. “You will stay or I will get the manager.”

I smirk. “Jem or Will?”

I see her eyes widen, not knowing I knew them. 

“What’s the issue?”

I keep the smirk and turn to Will, “Just trying to get a table.”

He looked at the hostess. “Camille, I only have three tables in his section to keep one open for him and Mike that’s usually used for Alec. Take him now. Alec, you’re meal will be paid for.”

I shake my head. “No need. Thanks, Will.”

He just nods and we follow the girl. She throws the menus down and turns to head back to where she needed to be. We sat down and take the menus.

“Hey, darling.”

I smile and look over at him. “You’re new girl sucks.”

He smiles. “Will told me. Hey Sebastian.”

He nods. “Hey, now I know why Alec wouldn’t let you change in his room.”

We chuckled and Magnus goes to get our drinks, grabbing soda for the others as well. While he’s gone, Izzy and everyone gets here. Sebastian is whispering to Aline about today while everyone told me about what they did at the mall. Magnus brought our drinks and then we ordered. I kept my eye on my boyfriend as always, loving how he moved around everyone. He was so damn sexy in those hotpants and he knew it. Our food finally arrived, halting all talk while we ate. The music started to gain volume about an hour after we were done and the couple went to the dancefloor while I stayed where I was. It was good seeing those I care about having fun, it was a great change to how we were before we moved here. I laid my head on the table, thoughts of the room and Pandemonium filling my head. I could still feel the handle of the riding crop in my hand, the weight of it. I let out a sigh and smiled when I felt a hand on my thigh.

“What’s wrong, darling?”

I turned my head and looked at him. “Just thoughts.”

He was confused so I set up and leaned over, kissing his lips. “Jordan showed me the room.”

I pulled back and his eyes were wide. “Really. Why?”

I smile, “He said my imagination. I’m guessing he trying to let me know he thinks I’m ready to explore some of my thoughts about you.”

I see Magnus smirk and he leans in so his lips are by my ear. “Can I know, sir?”

My eyes close as a shiver runs through me. “I love it when you call me that, my little sub.”

It was the first time I call him that out of the bed and his shiver lets me know it’s alright. I pull him back and cup his face. “I believe I promised my sub dancing.”

His smile grows and I kiss his lips, pulling up out of the chair and to the floor for a night of dancing.


	18. Chapter 18

MAGNUS

This last week sucked and not in a good way. That damn baby project was going to kill me. I hadn’t had any time with my boyfriend, not really. Sure we spent time together, but I hadn’t had my hands, or his for that matter, under any article of clothing. This was the longest we had been without since the first time clothes came off and I was so fucking frustrated. Jem and WIll made me take the day off, even though it’s Saturday, because I yelled at the server I was training to replace Eric. I had to meet Jessica at 10:30 to give the blasted thing to her, Alec met with Leanna last night. I was so ready to do nothing but sleep and do dirty things with the sexy man in the car with me it wasn’t funny. 

Mom went on a weekend trip with Nathaniel and so, on the pretense of a date, we were going to my house. We pulled up to the mall to give the baby thing to Jessica, meeting her at Rue21. I carried the damn thing in one hand, holding my boyfriend’s hand in the other. He pulled me to him, taking my diaper bag for me and then wrapping his arm around me and putting his hand in my back pocket. I could feel the tinglies of having his hand there, knowing what would most likely happen once we were back at my house. I smiled as I saw the girl in front of the store with some guy.

“Here.” I held it out and she took it. 

She also took the bag from Alec and then we left without saying anything. Alec pulled me to him and kissed me lightly. “Your place.”

I just nod and then we get back in my car quickly. Alec drives and we hold hands the whole way. We don’t talk as we’re both too frustrated to even try to do anything. Alec hadn’t been in my room because my mother wouldn’t allow it so I was nervous. I had my cuffs hooked onto my headboard and I knew he’d see them. I hadn’t used them yet, but I was anxious to see if he wanted to. What I wouldn’t give to be cuffed with Alec giving sweet torture. We get to my house and park in the back so no one knows we’re here. I get out and take the hand of my sexy man, leading him to the back door. I unlock it and push the alarm code as Alec shuts the door. 

We both walk quickly and before we get to my room, I’m against the hallway wall and my lips are occupied. I push my tongue into Alec’s mouth to dance with his, but he quickly dominates the kiss. I let him gladly and feel his hands on my skin as he pushes the shirt I was wearing up and over my head. He puts his lips to my neck and lightly nibbles down, sucking on my collarbone.

“Alexander, yes…” I moan as he takes his lips further down, biting my nipple. 

I can feel his hands on the waistband of my jeans and I pull his lips back up to mine, kissing him with passion. He pulls back just enough to pull his shirt off and then I watch as he pushed my jeans to enough for them to fall on their own. He smirks as he kneels in front of me and licks from one hip to the next, heading down to the sensitive skin around my dick. My head leans on the wall as his legs push my legs a bit to get them to spread and then I feel his tongue poke out and lightly circle my opening. 

“ugh….Alexander, more...please…”

My hips buck as his index finger pushes lightly into my hole as his tongue lightly licks from the base of my cock to the tip, lightly sucking the precum into his mouth. His mouth and fingers start the same pattern as he adds another digit to my ass, making me scream his name as he hits my prostate. He cheeks hollow out and he takes me all the way down his throat as his third finger joins the other two. The sensation of his mouth and his fingers have me holding his hair, pulling it as if it’d keep me from falling. 

“Alexander, sir...I’m close...so fucking close.”

He speeds up and his other hand spanks my ass, hard, causing me shoot the liquid into his throat. He’s back on my lips before I calm down and his hands grasp my legs, picking up like a bride on her wedding night. We continue to kiss as I get my shoes off and kick the denim the rest of the way, my socks following. He stops just enough to kick his shoes and socks off and then puts me on the bed. I lean on my elbows, watching as he unbuckles his jeans, causing them to fall. I move one hand in front of me and curling my finger, beckoning the hotness in front of me to my bed. He slowly gets on all fours, crawling over my body. 

Our skin is barely touching, but I can feel the electricity all around us. He leans down and gives me a sensual, sweet kiss, lightly running his fingers over my torso. He tweaks my nipples just the way I love it and I throw my head back at the sensation, my back arching. He grabs my hip, holding tightly, as he rolls his dick to slide next to mine.

“Do you know how much I wanted you, my little Sub? How much I ached to be inside you, fucking you like you need to be?” He asked, whispering in my ear.

“Show me, sir. Show me.” I whispered against his neck as my nails ran down his spine. 

He pulled back and bend my legs, making a “v” on my torso. He just smirked and slammed into me without the lube, but I didn’t care. The feel of Alec being inside me with the pain made me scream his name in ecstasy. He pushed my legs to where they were laying on my chest and he bent over to kiss me as he repeatedly slammed his body into mine. My arms reached back and held on to the bars of my headboard as he rode me with abandon. I see his smirk as he moves on hand to my headboard. “Cuffs, my little Sub. What shall I do with those?”

I kept my eyes on his, knowing he liked me looking at him. “Bind me, sir. Make me your prisoner.”

He leaned down and bit my lower lip, just with a bit of added pain, as he kissed me. “Next round, I can’t stop. I need you to come with just me first, you feel so fucking good, little Sub.”

I rolled my hips the best I could as I was bent in a ball for him to slam into, gaining speed and force with each thrust back into me. It was like I could feel him in my stomach with the force he was using. “ALEXANDER….” I screamed out when he twisted his hips, finding my prostate.

“That’s right, scream my name. Let everyone know who makes you feel good, you claims you.” He growled, biting my collarbone as he continued to hit the spot over and over again, twisting at different angles each time. He moved one hand and twisted my nipple, adding the pain I needed to just barely miss cumming between us. 

“Now, my little Sub.” He demanded as he bit my earlobe, causing me to shoot my load on my chest. 

Alec kept his pace for a few moments before I felt his warmth shoot into me. He pulled back so I could put my legs down, laying down next to me. We were both spread eagle on my bed, Alec’s hand finding mine. When we came down, Alec reached for whatever clothing was on the floor and turned, cleaning my stickiness off me. I smiled up at him and put my hand on his neck, bringing him down to kiss me. 

“I missed you.” I whispered against his lips.

He smiled against mine and pulled back. “Same here, baby. Cuffs?”

I turned my body, reaching my hands up to unlock them. I had standard police cuffs with the double lock because they were safer than the novelty story ones. I held them in front of him. “Present from Jordan. Maia said they were new and a gift for us.”

Alec sat with his back to the front of my bed, taking them from me. “You like being cuffed.” he didn’t question it.

I sat next to him and kissed his shoulder. “I have only been cuffed once before and it wasn’t pretty. I could try it if you wanted, though. You haven’t hurt me yet, Alec.”

He turned his head and gave me a small kiss. “We could try. Maybe not today as we told my mom and Jocelyn a time to be home. When we use these, I’m going to torture you, Magnus.”

I could feel my smile widen. “I can’t wait, darling.”

I saw his face look concerned for a moment and cupped his cheek in my hand. “What is it?”

“Did I hurt you?” he asked, not looking at me.

I looked at him puzzled for a moment, trying to figure out what he meant. He turned to look at me and saw the look. “We didn’t use lube or a condom, Magnus. We hadn’t done that before. I know you just said, but I do…”

“No.” I held a finger to his mouth. “The pain was like nothing else and added to the pleasure.” I whispered.

He leaned in and gave me a kiss. He pulled me to him and I straddled his waist as our tongues came out to play with each other. “Can we try something?” I ask against his lips.

He just nods and I push him back down. I scoot a bit, seeing his semi hardness and wrap my fingers around him. I keep my eyes on his face as he sighs, letting the sensation overtake him. 

“Fuck that feels good, Magnus...get me hard again, I want in you again...please.”

I smiled and leaned down, kissing his lips. “That’s what I want to, sir. I love your big, wide, cock filling me up with no barrier. You claiming me is the best feeling and I want you all day every day reclaiming me as the dirty little Sub I am.”

His eyes open to look at me, dark blue with lust. His member gets harder as I pump him and when he’s ready I raise up on my knees. I scoot forward just enough and as soon as he has a puzzled look to his face, I plunge down, forcing him in my ass. 

“FUCK…” he screams out, hands now on my hips as I ride him with abandon. 

He’s soon pushing his hips up as I fall down, making him hit my prostate with a harder force. I bring my legs up to where my feet are planted next to his chest and scream out as he goes deeper in me. “Alexander, you feel….I can feel you deeper….you feel heavenly, sir.”

I feel his nails dig into my hips as our pace gets faster. I look down at him to see his dark orbs looking at me. “Rub your cock for me, my little Sub...now.” he growls and I do.

I keep my eyes on his as I rub myself in front of him. His thrusts up get harder as he watches me ride him, stroking my length for him. 

“Alexander...I’m close, sir….”

“Not yet, my little Sub. Don’t you fucking dare, cum…”

I just nod and continue to scream his name as he keeps me just on the brink of orgasm. I feel the nails on my hips pierce the skin and scream as he finally lets me cum, shooting out on his stomach. I move over and he pulls me to him, holding me tightly. I open my eyes and tilt my head to see him looking at me. “I love you.”

My eyes get wide as the smile starts. I move to where I can kiss him. “I love you.” I whisper against his lips.

He pulls my face back and a smile is on his. “That was...wow.”

I smile and kiss his nose. “Yes it was. Making me wait to cum was so fucking hard, but totally worth it, Alec.”

I hiss just a bit as his fingers graze my hip, causing him to move us so he could look.

“You’re bleeding, Magnus.”

I looked down to see little red nail marks on my left hip. “Wow, I didn’t feel that, not that deep.”

He looks back up at me and I cup his face. “It’s fine. I promise, we didn’t know you did that.”

He nods and leans down to kiss the marks he left, earning a moan from me. He slowly kisses his way back up till his lips connect with mine. He pushes me down and settles himself between my legs. “I’m exhausted.” I whisper against his lips.

He chuckles and pulls back. “Me 2, we should get back before we sleep here and get in trouble.”

I nod and he helps me sit up. I grab some clothes from my closet as Alec gathers his up from all over. We quickly get dressed and then head back over to see what everyone else was up to before we got a phone call. The ride back was quiet, but at least the tension was gone. Alec pulled us into a spot and then we got out, walking to Clary’s. We just walked in since I was staying there and followed the noise to the basement. We walked in on Jonathan and Jace standing in a defensive stance, Izzy and Simone behind them.

“What is going on?” I heard Alec ask, putting me behind him a bit.

“Jonathan felt the need to start shit as usual.” Jace stated, not taking his eyes off the boy in front of him.

“I was just stating facts about your brother. I didn’t say anything wrong, Wayland.”

“What did you say?” I ask, walking with Alec to them.

The fucker turned and looked at my boyfriend. “That he’s a disgrace who will burn in hell for fucking a man.”

Alec let go of me and hit him. “You need to mind your own fucking business. If what I do makes you so fucking upset, you’re free to join in next time. You may just find you like it.”

I saw something flicker in Jonathan’s eyes and I couldn’t help but notice that my boyfriend may be right. He just got up and stormed out of the room. We looked at everyone else. Simon took Izzy up the stairs, mumbling something about a date. Jace sat on the couch, folding his arms. “You know, Alec. You may be right. He may just wanna experience it himself. He does act a lot like Horendale does.”

Alec pulled me into his lap as he sat in a chair and chuckled. “My dick isn’t for him, Jace. When’s he leaving?”

Jace laughed and ran a hand down his face. “Sometime before dinner. I wish mom didn’t have to go and not trust us to stay home.”

I turned to look at Alec, who shrugged. “Where did she go?” he asked.

“Back upstate for something. I swear if she’s still canoodling with Robert, I may puke.”

I felt Alec stiffen and turned to look at him again. He lost some color and I kissed his forehead. “She loves you, Alec.”

He looked at me. “I know.”

“So did you go to a hotel?”

We looked back to Jace, who smiled. “I know my brother and he looks like a lot of frustration has left him.”

“No, we went to my house.”

I saw his smile widen. “Go Alec. I cannot wait to sneak off with Clary.”

Alec patted my leg and I got up. He went to his brother and sit next to him. “You still having issues?”

I didn’t stay to see what the answer was, giving the brother’s some time. I walked up and into the kitchen for a snack.

“So how was your alone time?”

I jumped and turned to see Luke on a stool. “You scared me.”

He smiled. “You and Alec have been well...sexually frustrated this week. I could tell with the movie.”

I took a soda out of the fridge. “You are our teacher.”

“And a man. I stay here most weekends, surely you’re not stupid, Magnus.”

I sigh, opening the can. “No, I’m not and yes we did.”

He leaned forward. “You not going to that place, right?”

Luke was the only male role model I really had and so I told him some about what the club did for me. I lean my arms on the counter and lean closer to him. 

“I promised mom I wouldn’t go there. Alec doesn’t do anything that you should be scared off, Luke. He’s a lot like me though. We’re going to probably do things like that.”

He nods. “I get that, just wait till you get your own place so your mother won’t freak out, Magnus. Do the small things when you can. If Alec likes the same as you, this will have to suffice till you can do more.”

I take a drink. “All we can do is try. He found some cuffs today that I had hanging on my bed frame.”

“So you went home.” I saw his smirk and smiled back at him. “Only place we knew was empty.”

Before he could comment, Jace and Alec came back up, the latter standing next to me and giving me a kiss. I leaned my forehead on his and sighed. I loved this person, so very much.

“Jace and I were thinking on a movie tonight since you don’t work. The one we were going to see last week is still on.”

I pulled back to look at him. “Sure.”

I then let him pull me off to the movie with our friends, thinking about how damn happy I was to take the chance when I did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this little diddy, don't forget to let me know! :)B


End file.
